Just Call Me 'Wife'
by LibraMoon
Summary: America is on the hunt for something that Finland spoke about. How hard could it be to be someone's 'wife? AmericaxWorld. Pairing to be decided. FemAmerica, and rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't happy with the previous story. As I am still having MASSIVE block for my other stories, I decided to write something a tad more light hearted. I wasn't really feeling more drama. FemAmericaxWorld**

**I own nothing. Rated M. **

OoOoOo

Later, much later, everyone would look back and blame the conversation with Finland. Because, through common consensus, there was no way America would EVER have come up with such an outlandish idea.

And considering they were talking about America, that was saying something.

Finland, dear sweet, adorable, and kind hearted Finland; gave America a terrible idea. A gloriously terrible idea. An idea so horrid that it would rock the known world for the rest of time to come.

It all happened on the 5th of May, as America was passing by one of the conference rooms, trying to act respectable because she'd been getting into a little bit of trouble lately. Not, that she saw it as entirely her fault. Sometimes, unfortunately, she very much liked to simplify things and others just did not see the pure genius in her blunt responses. Her boss had also been breathing down her neck about their weakened state.

Alright... she'd been bad. Very bad. And a few countries, like only 50 or so, were more than a tad pissed off.

So, in truth, America was _stealthily_ attempting to find a good hiding spot. She was a hero, so she didn't really _hide,_ but being the amazing logistics country that she was; she knew when to discreetly get the heck outta dodge. There were a few of the middle eastern countries that had looked down right murderous...

America would deal with it later. She snuck down the hallway, humming her awesome patriotic songs, and had stumbled upon a morose looking Finland.

"Hey moon-face!" America called out enthusiastically as she slapped the surprised man on the shoulder.

Maybe a bit too hard. Said moon-face, which was a little plump -no one had better start commenting on her weight-straightened his rounded shoulders in surprise.

"Gah!" His violet eyes were wide with shock and fear. The look suddenly turned to worry. "America? What are you doing here?" His question was simplistic, but held a gentle tone that nearly had America crooning at him in delight.

He was adorable! She just wanted to stuff his little face with French fries!

Oh... she was hungry again.

"Sorry papa!" She chirped, watching as he blushed to the roots of his hair and stammered.

"What?"

"Well," the boisterous nation replied, "remember when talked a Christmas a few years back?"

Finland appeared confused, his plump face was scrunched up in confusion until he remembered America's jealousy over other nations receiving presents from their fathers. A soft, sweet smile graced his face.

"But you forgot the beard dumbass," America pointed out, poking him twice in the forehead.

It killed the moment, but Finland smiled none the less, shaking his head at unpredictable nation.

"Ah America, you scamp!" He replied, still slightly saddened, though some-what cheered up.

"Huh?" America replied, staring at Finland. "What's got you down dude?" Though it was the normal crass America talking, her tone actually was concerned. She'd always had a soft spot for Finland.

"Tell good 'ol America," she replied flashing a thumbs up and allowed her eyes to stare out the window a minute, wondering if the vending machine down the hall sold Coke. Her attention snapped back to the man in front of her.

Finland appeared embarrassed and eager to speak at the same time. However, it was _America_, and America had a reputation for having a loud mouth.

As if she could read his thoughts, America turned and closed the door to the room, she looked back at Finland.

"It stays between you and me, or I won't eat cheeseburgers for a _year_," she swore solemnly. Nantucket bobbed, as if it were agreeing.

Perhaps the nation he had found accidently so long ago was finally growing up.

"So," America said casually, " tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

"Well..." Finland began hesitantly, "I was recalling old memories."

America blinked, and did her best to be attentive. Oh crap, she hoped this wasn't going to be some long and boring ass story about 'back in the old country'.

"You see," he said peeking up at her through misty violet eyes, "Sweden is here today, and sometimes it is so hard to interact with him."

"Why dude?" America asked softly, with sincerity. "I'd never let him hurt ya. I'm the hero, remember?" She chided him gently.

Finland blushed again, his face the very picture of bittersweet worry. "No, no. It is not that. It is just... well, America, a long time ago... Sweden called me his 'wife'."

The young nation startled. Her sky blue eyes were as wide as saucers. Her blonde hair swayed as she cocked her head to the side to stare at the gentle country in shock.

"What?!"

Finland winced. "No-not so loud!" He whispered with a touch of irritation.

America had the grace to look apologetic. "My bad." She waved him to continue on. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Well, you see. Sweden and I once left together, to get away from Tanska, Denmark, and during that time we bonded. Granted he is still an intimidating guy, but you know it wasn't so bad? He kept the largest, tougher nations away from me and-"

"Wait," America interrupted with a huge smile and excitement practically radiating off of her. "Sweden kept the meaner, and would you say possibly more prissy, nations away?"

Finland blinked in surprise. "Yes, I just said-"

"And all you had to do," she continued on as if he hadn't spoke, "was be his wife?"

"Well," the older nation stammered, "I never acted as his 'wife'-"

"That is perfect!" America hollered, clearly overjoyed. "Oh papa! You've just saved my ass!" She quickly rushed to Finland and gave him a kiss on the cheek, giggling giddily like a child in the schoolyard. She pumped a fist in the air and started belting out 'You're a Grand Old Flag' at the top of her lungs as she flung open the door and proceeded to march down the hallway.

Poor sweet, adorable Finland could only stand there and wonder what had just happened.

OoOoOo

"You will have exactly eight minutes, not one second more, and you shall not bring up past transgressions about my country. Now does anyone have something to bring to this meeting?" Germany shouted with authority. Several countries sat straighter in their chairs.

One delicate hand rose in the back. Germany barely held back a groan of disappointment.

"America? You have the floor." He barked again, like a drill sergeant.

America grinned at him playfully. Germany raised a brow in confusion. Clearly, the unbalanced nation was up to something. He would have to make sure it did not involve Italy again.

America walked to the front podium, she looked back at the sea of faces with a stern face.

"I would like to propose that all of you turn to page 78, of the proposal handed out by my nation." She commanded with a regal sense that had Germany blinking in surprise, and possibly admiration.

She did not sound forceful enough, however. He would offer to teach her, but America was notoriously hard headed.

"Now," she continued in a mature fashion, "what I am about to say might shock you. However, I ask for your participation in this. Please, it is very important."

"It's... and 'x'," France said abruptly, "I would insult you America, but this would be far to easy."

America bore it all with grace. "Indeed. Some of you have 'x's and some of you have-"

"I have an check mark," Lithuania commented, with an expression that was borderline helpful.

"Yes, that is because after careful consideration, I, the United States of America, have come to a very important decision."

Finland looked highly uncomfortable, nearly green in complexion. His face was a mixture of horror and terror.

All eyes were on her, their attention varying between boredom and amusement. Some were even irate.

"I will be looking to take a husband."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. No one dared move or breathe.

The cheerful, energetic, and sometimes vain country continued on as if the room hadn't come to a stand-still.

"For those of you that have received and 'x', I do apologize, but our compatibility is very low. For those that have been given a check mark; I consider you to be a good potential match."

A few strangled noises broke through the silence.

Iceland was the first to muster up the courage to address the rather difficult announcement.

"You wish to 'marry' one of us?" He was hard to read, and America had never really interacted with him all that much. All she could recall is that he was fond of licorice. However, they weren't on bad terms, and that counted very much to the Untied States.

"Yes," she answered her voice neutral and her face passive.

"Why?" The other nation inquired stoically.

"I have my reasons, some of them known to you, some not." America replied cryptically, "This is a intelligent move on my part," she coaxed subtly, "and you and I both know that such a union would boost many things, possibly economically."

Iceland looked thoughtful, he was suspicious of Russia helping him with his own financial burdens, and he had other... carnal reasons for being intrigued. He was a very passionate country by nature, and there were times that he'd watched America. He declined to question anything further, there would be a more advantageous time to speak with the alluring nation.

"This is shameful," South Korea uttered with a blush decorating his handsome features.

America turned toward him, walking like a woman with purpose, and the way she walked reminded several countries that she was indeed female. She lowered her thick lashes, a look of contrition on her face as she bowed slightly.

"I'm so sorry, _oppa_," America enunciated the word carefully. She sounded almost like a native, perhaps it was due to the fact that America was home to people from just about every nation. Whatever it was, it had South Korea's face heating up.

The bold female country knew she could take his admiration just a touch further.

"Wouldn't I make a great wife?" She asked, turning her gaze away shyly. "We could even play video games together." She temptingly offered.

Yet another male was stunned to silence.

"America, you horse's ass," Britain snarled with obvious mortification. "We've no time for your silly games you chit!"

She turned a sultry look on England, one that nearly had him taking a step back for fear he might do something he regretted. Her sweet lips formed a rather naughty pout and she stared up at him with blue eyes. Ones he clearly remembered, but never looking at him quite like _that_.

"England," she purred with a colonial accent that only served to cause his trousers to tighten. Dear Lord, how long had it been since he'd heard her talk like that? Too many years. "Don't you want me anymore?"

The look of innocent distress coupled with her flirtatious nature nearly undid him. He didn't trust himself to speak, and took a moment to shake his head rapidly to make sure this wasn't some trick of the sprites. America closed in on him, nearly stalking her prey as she moved across the floor. England had seen America many times, in many different outfits as time had progressed. However, when she was so close that he could feel the heat from her body, his mind stopped working.

He had to fight to keep his composure, which he did. She leaned into him, only inches away.

"I could belong to you again," she whispered softly against his ear.

England was thunder struck.

"America," a soft voice scolded her, "you shouldn't cause such a ruckus. You'll upset people. You need to learn to be more-"

The quirky woman backed away and rounded on her neighbor, Canada with a knowing smile.

"Canada," she interrupted calmly.

"Eh? Yes?"

She stood in front of his portion of the desk and leaned on her elbows. She reached her thin fingers toward his two toned hair, curling one of the wavy locks. She'd done many things with Canada, played ball together, grown up together with him, and even rough housed with him. While they were not siblings, there had always been a closeness there that the U.S. had never breeched... until now.

She was, after all, husband hunting.

The poor sensitive northern country looked oddly intrigued and at the same time he was petrified. America was actually concerned that he might not have been breathing.

She grinned at him, something rather naughty that had his previous thoughts flying out the window.

"Have I ever told you how much I _love_ maple leaves?"

Canada swallowed so loudly that the nations across the room could hear it clearly. He soon scowled at her. "America, I am not going to believe that you-"

She bumped their foreheads together gently. "You know how much I value such an impressive tactician." Her smile was sincere. "I still remember how you tricked me into opening those letters. 'Snacks inside', eh?." She reminded him fondly. She allowed the lock of hair she had been playing with to drop.

Canada was at a loss. America was the one that always remembered him, though they had a rivalry of trying to forget each other's names. Or, at least, that is what Canada told himself. However. she _had_ visited him quite regularly lately and if America was offering something like this, he doubted it was a joke on every single nation.

That was too crazy, even for America.

His mind made up, Canada blushed and nodded shyly. He'd have to take some time to think about it.

America surveyed the room. There were many nations that were upset by not even being considered, but America was looking for someone that could be intimidating and would make her their wife. So, she needed someone that fit the bill, and the fact was that not every nation did.

"Why do I have a check mark?" Hungary asked politely, but with confusion.

America perked up slightly. "Oh, because you are awesome!"

That seemed to only confuse Hungary more. "I don't understand."

"Well, we all know how you saved Austria long ago, and besides," America continued on sweetly, "you keep Prussia in line."

"No one keeps Prussia in-"

"Prussia, darling," The United States rebuffed easily, "I am talking." She winked at him playfully, causing the 'Great' Prussia to mutter to himself, but remain otherwise quiet.

Hungry looked... startled.

"I'll be a good wife, don't you worry." America promised readily. Her blue eyes met several others, "To whomever I end up with." Satisfied that several people were at the very lest intrigued by her offer, the United States thanked everyone and announced that Germany would take the lead once more.

"Oh, and Germany?" She said quietly as she passed by him, on her way to returning to her seat.

The blonde nation looked at her with a stern expression.

"That was exactly eight minutes," her tone was saucy and suggestive.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized she was correct. He check his watch twice to be certain.

"Yes," he replied absently, "so it was. Very good."

Her blue eyes trailed up and down his body in an apprising manner.

"No one runs a meeting as well as you do Germany," she told him truthfully.

He would have been able to possibly stave off her charm... if she hadn't chosen that moment to wink at him.

America kept a demure smile on her face and tried to keep herself from shouting with excitement. Hopefully she would get some response from this!

OoOoOo

She began to regret her decision, momentarily, when she wasn't even able to even make it to boarding the plane without 71 messages.

Fifteen of which were from the Netherlands. America blinked in confusion.

He hadn't even been at the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**I own nothing. Rated M. **

OoOoOo

America was having a good day. It was made better by leaving her phone off. If her boss needed her, he'd send her an e-mail. She hadn't bothered to check her phone messages after she got off the plane. Some of the texts she'd received before take off had been... well... a little disturbing. Some were perverted, some were tactical (those she vaguely paid attention to), and some were people calling her a 'colossal ass'. That one must have been from England. She'd dropped the big announcement only two days ago, and now her home phone was constantly ringing. Some nations had viewed her words as 'utterly deplorable' so there were some threats mingled in with a vague reproach of why she wouldn't consider _'them'_. Well, if you had to threaten a gal to get her to notice you, it was already a problem now, wasn't it?

Besides, after boss had taken her to the side and explained to her that 'marrying' the nations would be like a very strong alliance. America had been even more certain this was the correct thing to do. Though France's text about 'getting into bed' with someone had been really stupid. Nations got into bed with each other all the time. Everyone slept on their side, sure some drooled, but that happened. And, usually they had a great time so America didn't understand why he kept stressing the point. France just kept sending more texts before she left on her way back home about beds and being bound.

Eh.

Anyway, she'd been forced to give China a list of people she'd 'Slept with'. It wasn't really that long. Sure, she'd slept over at China's place before, and Japan's. Oh, and England of course. Australia as well. There were a few others. She'd visited many countries. However, she hadn't slept in bed with most of them so her list was a little on the small side.

It had appeared to have surprised China. America couldn't figure out why. She liked her place and was more than happy to have people come to her, or vice versa. Her land was beautiful, why would she want to leave often?

Some countries were so darn confusing.

_Ring. Ring._

There went another call she wasn't going to answer.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

"_Hello, you've reached the answering machine of AMERICA! Please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"A-America? This is... well, Lithuania. Could you call me back at your earliest convenience? Okay... goodbye."

Her sky blue eyes glance over at the answering machine which was bordering on full. Hm, she'd have to listen to them all soon enough. She could do that... or... she could take a moment.

So, she set about drinking her coffee leisurely. She was partial to French vanilla creamer in the cup these days. Perhaps, she was changing after all. She recalled her days on the front lines, when she'd slammed it back black and hot, praying the trenches to make it just another day. She smiled sadly, glad it had turned out for the best, and idly clicked on her laptop. It was time to check her mail, and get back to work.

Her blue eyes widened, and she adjusted her glasses.

1,498 e-mails. She blanched, looking incredulously at her inbox with wide eyes. She gulped, and stumbled back toward the coffee pot, she hadn't made nearly enough. Not. At. All. Her hands trembled as she scooped more grounds into the filter, and hurriedly filled the pot with some water. She poured the water in, her thoughts spinning around her head.

Oh crap.

She slammed the empty pot back into coffee maker and jammed the button. Soon it was percolating, and America ran a hand through her disheveled hair. She was working from home today, and hadn't seen the need to change out of her night clothes. She favored her red and white striped pajama bottoms with their stars. It was made to look like the American flag, and she did enjoy dressing up in her 'hero' colors. A plain white top completed the set, and she sat down with a heavy sigh. She didn't want to answer so many e-mails.

Ugh. There was not getting by it.

She skimmed the message titles. _'In regard to your proposal'_. '_For your Consideration_.' '_Clarify Terms_?' '_Budget proposal for new fiscal year.' 'Prepare yourself for the Mighty Prussia!' 'Tensions on rise after announcement.'_ _'Need male enhancement?"_

She blinked and laughed at the last one.

A fair amount were concerns that centered around America, and those she read and answered first. Several times she made the short trek from her kitchen table to the coffee pot. The phone continued to ring, thoroughly ignored. She should unplug it... but that was like ten whole steps away from the kitchen. She'd do it later. Hours dragged by, and she took a brief break to make something to eat. Contrary to popular belief, she did not always eat out. Besides, she was attempting to be more fiscally responsible and there simply wasn't money in the budget for McDonalds. Though she would have loved the quick bite, she sighed and dug around the refrigerator for some eggs, cheese, and the bread was on the counter.

Oh, salsa. Score!

She set them on the counter, and looked for her frying pan. She'd make a quick breakfast sandwich. She put the pan on the stove with a little bit of oil, and turned on the burned, humming softly as she gather a bowl from the cupboard for cracking and mixing the eggs.

_Ding. Dong._

Hm? America looked up, slightly surprised, she hadn't been expecting visitors today. She set the bowl down and exited the kitchen, heading toward the door. Who could this be? She peered out through the peephole in the door. She'd learned never to just open the door anymore. Not since that rather strange incident with Belgium. She wasn't going into it.

Oh no... it was...

_Ding. Dong._

Okay, if she pretended not to be home, he'd just leave right? Right. Okay. Okay. She had this. She had this dude!

_Ding. Dong._

_Ding. Dong._

Any minute now, he'd give up and walk away.

_Ding. Dong. DIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG. DOOOOOONNNNNNG._

She felt her eye twitch, he was going to wear out her doorbell._ 'Asshat' _she thought unkindly_._

_Ring. Ring. _And there went the phone again. For fuck's sake. She needed to get work done, and then she could goof off. The other nations simply had to understand that. Right?

_Ding dong. DIIIIINNNNNG. DOOOOOONNNNG._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

__"Hello, you've reached the answering machine of AMERICA! Please leave a message after the__ beep."

"Why aren't you answering your phone, you bloody fool?! Do you know, I have half a mind to-"

America had just about had it. She tipe-toped quietly toward the phone and unplugged it. There, some peace and quiet.

_Knock. Knock. Ding. Dong. Knock. Knock. Bang! Bang! Bang!_

She mentally whimpered, at this rate he was going to break her door down. America sighed heavily. She was not going to avoid him, and he wasn't going to give up, was he? God Damnit. Okay. Fine. She'd only gotten through 400 emails. She still had a ton of work to do. Well, if he was here, it called for bullets. Lots and lots of pretty, shiny, very accurate bullets.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Amerika!" The familiar tones of Russia boomed through her door. She glared heatedly at the menacing aura she could practically see radiating from the cracks around the door.

"Go away!" She hollered, heading toward the nearest book shelf where she moved a wooden panel that revealed a shot gun. A girl could never be too prepared. She grabbed the nearest box of 100 round 12 gauge ammo. Fuckin' commie bastard had the _nerve_ to come to her front door and-

"Amerika, you come out now, or I will be coming in," he replied in a completely serious voice.

She snorted in an unladylike fashion. "Oh I would love to see you try," she spat through gritted teeth. She cocked the shot gun, training it on the front door.

"We will become one now. Lithuania told me after much... persuasion, what you are up to. You will be my wife. Russia has decided."

She paled and then flushed with rage. Oh. Hell. No. She'd kill him.

"Fuck off!" America shouted gripping the shotgun tighter. "Leave now or I tell Belarus!"

There was a sudden silence. Followed by a vicious string of curses, what exactly he was saying she couldn't tell. Okay, so it wasn't technically true. There had been a time when she and Belarus had been close. But then the Great Depression happened and she couldn't maintain the ties with her. And, Belarus was more inclined to attack America if she brought up her rather concerning obsession with her 'love' Russia.

Oh no. No. No. No. She just had a mental image of the too of them together. Sick! Oh gross. It was stuck. In. Her. Brain. IN HER BRAIN!

She waited. Praying to God it would just go away. Breathe. Breathe. This too shall pass.

It wasn't passing!

"Amerika! You come out now." He sounded impatient, and when Russia lost his temper, bad things happened. Ask anybody.

She could feel her blood boiling. Okay, he wanted her to come out. Fine. She'd do it with about a hundred rounds for the fucker. With one hand she held fast to her weapon, holding it off her hip. If she had to, she'd just aim center of mass. She would not miss at this range. Her other hand unlocked and threw open the door.

The silver-haired bastard had the nerve to still be smiling as she leveled the gun in his face.

"You have three seconds to get the hell of my property before I fill you full of good 'ol America bullets."

Russia didn't even bother to open his eyes. However, America was ready to take this to the next level if he tried something. She would fuck something up.

"Amerika. Impulsive as always I see." He commented in a nearly sing-song tone. As if what he said was absolute fact. Asshole.

She was itching to pull the trigger. He made a move and she braced herself, ready to fend off the giant wall of Russian insanity. All that she saw was an official looking document with her Boss's signature.

You had to be fucking kidding. She grabbed the paper and looked it over. Her eyes always returning to the Russian with an angry growl.

"It only says I have to consider you," she bit out frostily. I do not have to choose you."

"You will." He smiled that creepy way that made her want to go back in her house and dive under the covers of her bed.

She snarled under her breath, noticing that he was staring she braced the shotgun further on her hip as she waited impatiently. His eyes were practically boring through her.

"You should change." He said looking her up and down appraisingly. "We will go on a date now." Russia gestured for her to follow, and she could tell that he actually expected her to do that.

America blinked at him owlishly before breaking out into a laugh that was nearly musical.

"Oh... you can kiss my star-spangled ass!" She said seriously before backing slowly back into her home.

"We will go tomorrow, da? All day. You will be ready." He replied nearly sinisterly.

America scowled at him, and retreated inside. She slammed the door with an angry huff. Commie fucker actually had the _nerve_ to come demand a date. And, he'd managed to make her boss agree to it! She couldn't stand Russia!

Ugh. He'd looked at her so...weird. She needed more coffee for this. She trudged back into the kitchen, shaking in repressed rage as she unloaded her shotgun before slamming it on the counter top. She threw out the old filter, and started shoveling more grounds into a new filter.

"Fuckin commie bastard," she growled lowly. "Who does that bastard think he is?"

She had to stop herself form emptying the whole canister of coffee into the damn machine. She just get some water and-

Did she smell smoke?

America sniffed delicately. Huh. It really smell like smoke... what in the world?

Her blue eyes widened comically as she yelped.

Damnit! She'd left the stove on! The smoke was all but billowing off of the over-heated pan. The oil had actually caught on fire. She hastily ran down the hallway to her closet. She tossed a ton of junk out of her way, swearing a blue streak until she found her fire extinguisher. She valiantly, in true hero fashion, charged back and began to spray the contents of the extinguisher all over her stove.

It went out without much fuss, but she was pissed. Russia had _ruined_ her kitchen! She'd need to get a new stove and she was still hungry!

Throwing the extinguisher to the side, she threw her hands up in frustration. For crying out loud! The burnt mess reminded her of England. She should call him. She'd been avoiding him, concerned that she might have gone a tad overboard at the meeting.

Ah well, Iggy would forgive her.

She wandered back to her bedroom and grabbed her phone. She flopped onto the bed as she turning it on. The phone chimed at her, powering on and establishing a connection. America waited, her golden hair fanning behind her as she calmed the fury that threatened to overwhelm her at Russia's cockiness.

It buzzed, alerting her to missed calls. 242. She blushed. Did no one have anything else to do than call her? Then again, it wasn't exactly their fault, she supposed, she did come out there and state she was looking for someone to marry her. More or less. Her phone practically buzzed out of her hands as the texts flooded her poor, already abused phone.

The last, and final one was from-

Her phone started ringing. That was it. She gave up. She answered.

"Hey, what's up Dude? This is America." She tried to sound cheerful, but it fell a little flat.

"America?! Finally! I have been calling ALL day." An annoyed voice responded.

"Austria?" The woman asked in true surprise. "What are ya calling me for?"

"I am trying to warn you," he snapped in a prissy manner.

"Warn me?" She asked growing concerned.

"Yes, you must leave quickly. He's crazy and he is coming to get you." Austria said with a near wail in his words.

"Ugh," she frowned gently... he must be talking about Russia. "You don't need to worry dude, he was just here."

"He was?!"

She pulled away from the loud shouting.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she huffed with irritation. "He just demanded we go on a date." Fucking commie bastard.

"... that was all?" Austria asked very surprised.

America looked at the phone, making a face. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure that was all."

"I was so worried. Normally Prussia is-"

"Prussia?" She parroted in confusion. "Don't you mean Russia?"

"Russia was there? Wow. I had not expected that. Where was I-?"

"Prussia?"

"Oh yes. Run. Run now!"

America felt a shiver run up her spine. She rolled onto her stomach. Her eyes glanced out the window out of reflex.

There was Prussia looking at her through the window, as if he were about to eat her.

"Oh..." she said, nearly shrieking.

America gave a nervous smile, and waved awkwardly.

"America?! America?!" Austria's voice floated to her ears.

She put the phone to her ear. She swallowed quickly. "Hey Austria. You know what you were warning me about?"

She could only stare as a red rose was held by Prussia, he was knocking on the window pane.

"Let the Great Prussia inside!"

America pushed herself up to her knees, and sat back on her heels. She stared at the other nation in confusion, her head tilted to the side. What was he doing here?

Something had Prussia flushing as he stared back at her.

"Yes," Austria replied as if America were a small child.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "he's here." She hung up the phone to the distressed cries of Austria.

She crawled a little closer to the window, watching Prussia as he grinned in delight. What the hell was wrong with countries ending in 'Ussia?' She cautiously moved off the bed, taking small steps closer, her eyes landing on the rose. Well, it was rather pretty. She hadn't expected gifts. He had come all this way, and she'd opened the door to Russia. She could be nice to Prussia.

Unsurely, she unlatched the window, and lifted it just a few inches.

"The Great Prussia has arrived!" He declared cockily as his eyes looked predatorily upon her.

"Yeah, dude, I can see you." She replied confused.

Prussia appeared to flounder for words. His eyes narrowed on her.

"Do I smell smoke?" He asked, looking over her.

America laughed, her previous anger forgotten. "Prussia?"

"Great Prussia," he corrected with a leer.

She grinned. "Whatever. Look, I'm hungry. You wanna go out and eat?" she asked cordially, her large blue eyes watched him with amusement sparkling in the depths.

Prussia returned the smile with a wolfish twist. "I can agree to that."

"Great, let me change and we will go."

His red eyes widened. "I'll wait here," there was a fiendish look on his face.

America laughed again. "Whatever floats your boat, darlin'." Her Texas twang coming out.

Prussia looked very happy with the turn of events. Right until America shut the window, locked it, and drew the curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well we have a pairing suggestion of NetherlandsxAmerica. I am rather leaning toward that or Prussia. Simply because I deeply enjoy his character and England's. **

**I am think about Iceland though, simply because well... Iceland is kind of cool. Never been, but I have loved the pictures of it. **

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**I own nothing. Rated M. **

OoOoOo

Dinner with Prussia was remarkably nice. Except the parts where he kept telling people to 'suck it losers', and sending pictures of them eating together from his phone. He also had the strange habit of being unable to keep his hands on the table or keeping them away from America's hand. She almost asked him what he was doing, except it occurred to her that the other nation might suffer from ADD, and point that out would be unheroic. One did not simply go around making their dinner companion feel self conscious.

She knew exactly when some of the other nation's had received Prussia's pictures. Consequently, her phone began to vibrate as if it were possessed again. She had to excuse herself to the restroom to turn in off so she could eat in peace. America thought it was sweet that he wanted to be all buddy-buddy and put his arm around her shoulders for the pictures. She thought he was a nice, funny, sort of guy. He kept insisting that when they 'married' she would have to come live at his house so they could spend a lot of time together.

Then he got this strange look on his face and leaned really close to her. The blonde had no idea if that was a cultural thing... or... maybe he was having an allergic reaction to the food?

Either way, garlic was pretty pungent when they had eaten such a large amount of it. America had allowed Prussia to chose, because he was louder than she was and just as pushy. She didn't mind, she was still the hero and Prussia insisted that he was awesome. If she squinted, she could kind of see it. She'd laughed a great deal at dinner with him, and other than his Add (the wandering hand part, which she would look into some sort of research for his problem. Poor guy), he was quite the gentleman. He'd insisted on paying, even after she'd argued that she had invited him.

Afterward, they'd talked for a bit and he walked her home. She wasn't sure what he thought he might have forgotten in her home, but he kept trying to come inside. America had chided him gently, by reminding him that he'd never actually set foot in her home. Prussia had insisted that she should let him see it. America had been forced to tell him the truth, about how Russia had set her stove on fire.

Prussia had beat a hasty retreat after that, tell her she _would_ call him and that they _would_ be spending more time together.

America had shut the door in confusion, and taken a shower, before changing into a new set of pajamas and going to sleep.

OoOoOo

A Brand new morning dawned, and America woke up feeling as if it was going to be the day from Hell. She was tense and angry all morning, glaring at the ruined part of her kitchen. She fumed. She paced. She could not believe she was going to do this. She'd never learned to trust Russia after their... complicated... history.

Fucker.

She turned on her phone, having forgotten it was off and that she'd unplugged her home phone. America winced. '_Crap_,' she thought to herself already dreading the astronomical amount of messages there was going to be. She was not disappointed. Her voicemail was full... on both phones, and she'd maxed out the number of text messages she could receive.

The blonde adjusted her glasses and grabbed a glass of water, and a soda. It was that sort of morning. She hummed to herself as she read the main senders.

England-there was a shocker right there-, France, Canada, Austria-probably trying to warn her-, Turkey, Israel, The Netherlands again-huh, she should call that guy-, Iceland- interesting-, Oh Hungary had texted her twice, South Korea-she had to make time to play videogames with him again-.

She sighed and started responding non-committal things to let them know she was alive, and no, she was not married to Prussia. Where had they gotten that idea? They had only gone out for dinner. The naïve country did not understand why England was so upset that she'd allowed Prussia to walk her home though.

America turned her attention back to the texts. There were some from Italy, PastaItaly-asking where Germany was-, Finland-seeing if she was alright and needed Switzerland to intervene-, That bastard Russia-how the hell did he get her phone number?-, Lithuania, and Poland. Okay, why the heck was Poland trying to contact her? America shook her head at that. Oh well. She chugged her soda and sipped at her water.

She scrolled through more messages.

Let's see...Prussia-cutie-, Brazil, Chile, China, Japan -awesome, she hadn't talked to him in a few days, Australia, Denmark-deleting those-, Belarus-oh crap... she was going to die-, India, Mexico, Spain-he was looking for Italy-, and Norway.

Well, she certainly was popular suddenly, wasn't she?

America sighed deeply and clicked erase all on her home phone. She just didn't have the time or drive to listen to all those messages. She felt a little bad, because she'd heard a few of them, but she did need to get back to work before the frozen asshat extraordinaire showed up.

_Ring. Ring._

Oh for the love of the national anthem! The blonde tried to smooth down Nantucket, but it bounced back up resolutely. She gripped the phone harder than was strictly necessary.

"Good morning," she said congenially, "This is America."

"..." There was silence on the other end.

She blinked and waited. What the heck? Had someone broken her phone too? "Hello?" She attempted again, trying not to simply slam the thing down on the receiver.

Heavy panting sounded from the other end.

"France?" She asked confusedly. Why was he so out of breath? Had England finally found out that France had a picture of him for dart practice?

"Nein!" A voice responded emphatically.

She relaxed visibly, "Oh, Hiya Germany. What's up dude? Great meeting by the way, what can I do for you?"

The sound of someone clearing their throat was all she could make out.

"You there mein Freund?" her tone was slightly cajoling because she'd be happy to think about anything other than France and Russia.

"Ja," he said gruffly. "America," he said, his voice growing more confident. "I was wondering if you are free sometime?"

"Oh?" She asked genuinely surprised. Germany never called her to hang out. Maybe this would be good for them! "Do you want to go over items from the meeting?"

"Ja," Germany said forcefully.

"Great! You are awesome dude! I think that is a great idea. Why don't I come over to your place?"

"N-Now?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I suppose it is short notice... and I have to meet with Russia today."

"Prussia, you say?" His voice was deeper and he almost sounded upset, but with Germany it was already hard to tell when he was angry or not. Germanic was not a soft language. It was tough and straight forward, kind of like Germany.

"No, _Russia," _America corrected already tensing in anger again. "It sucks man, I don't even want to go with the bastard, but my boss is _making_ me consider him. I'm never going to pick 'im. Not in a million years." She complained none too quietly. She was glaring at the floor, noticing that she had yet to change into anything acceptable for her sham of a date.

"You have to meet Russia?" Germany asked in surprise.

"Yea. It is not my idea of fun, that's for sure." She grumbled under her breath. "But hey, we got off topic-"

America wondered why his breath hitched.

"-When do you want to get together?" She nearly chirped with excitement.

"'Get together?"

America waited two heartbeats before continuing. "To go over the proposal? Are you alright Germany? Did you get sick?"

"Nein, Nein. I-I am available in a week. I have many duties to oversee and-"

"Yeah, I hear you man. I have been fielding calls all day. It's kinda annoying because I really want to work and-"

Was that a moan? Oh crap! Germany must really be sick. She'd have to call PastaItaly and have him check on Germany.

"Germany? Are you sure you're okay? I can cancel on Russia, and move it to another day." She hoped... she was pretty sure he would torch her house down if she left... but... she had insurance so...?

"You would cancel on Russia to see me?"

"Of course!" She answered honestly. She wanted no part of Russia, or his stupid scary faces.

"Well, I would-"

_Ding. Dong._

Damn. He was here.

"Germany," America interrupted apologetically, "I have to go. _He's _here. I'll call you when this nightmare is all over." She rushed out, not wanting Russia to break down her door.

"America, I-"

"Bye hon!"

She jammed the phone down on the receiver and rushed to the door, she flung it open, ready to spout a torrent of insults to Russia. The Russian had an intimidating blank look on his face that made her stop short. Russia was... turning red? America was flabbergasted. Was he sick too? He better not get her sick. Something must have been going around. She'd need to warn Canada and Mexico.

"You are... not dressed," Russia said simply, "why must you insist on defying me?" He turned his clouded purple eyes on her. America paused at how thick his voice sounded as if he were fighting for control. He doubtlessly wanted to pummel her into oblivion, and she did not see the pipe he normally concealed in his jacket. However, that did not mean he had left it behind.

He was probably waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I'll defy you until the day the sun burns out," she hissed at him like an angry cat.

Hm... his hands were in his pockets, and moving. America tensed when she thought she saw a bulge under his long coat. Ah ha! She knew he had the pipe on him. Well, she would make sure to be packing a weapon of her own.

Russia smiled at her in a manner that had her taking a step back in apprehension. Never fear, because the hero did not run away. She was... gathering information.

So, what the fuck was this? America blinked at him. She felt very uneasy. With narrowed blue eyes, she huffed a breath and settled for the truth to make him stop looking at her.

"I was busy working, you Commie bastard." She snarled. "Wait here. I'll be ready in ten."

She slammed the door in his face. And was, in fact ready in ten minutes. Which was a good thing, because Russia was radiating a menacing aura. This day was going to suck such hard core monkey nuts.

OoOoOo

America hoped on a bus to take the next plane to anywhere. She never went back to her house, because she'd only been able to last two hours with Russia before she snuck out the bathroom window of a store he'd insisted on dragging her too. Enough was enough. All she did was keep the gun in her purse aimed on the guy, who was silent the entire time. And, to make matter worse, she'd had to avoid no less than three knives to the back. Belarus had decided to follow Russia to America's land.

It had been a horrid experience and she'd called her boss.

He'd told her that she'd technically fulfilled the obligation according to the agreement between the nations and the moment she heard that, she was out of there like a bat out of hell. Because, as it turned out, she did not have to be with him the whole day.

He'd figure out that even America could not take that long in a restroom soon enough. However, she would be thousands of miles away. America was glad for the reprieve from her home. And, she was smart enough not to go to any of the obvious places. So Japan, and England were out. Anyone could find her there. She wouldn't go see China because she couldn't guarantee that no one would mention it to psycho-Russia.

The announcement came that it was time to board. America belatedly realized that she needed to call a head for a place to stay. she waited impatiently while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Italy!" America beamed excitedly.

"Yes?" The man answered equally as excited.

"It's America! Hey, do you think I could stay with you for a while?"

"Well... ah...it's not a good time." He started to say a little forlornly.

"Aww, but I like you!" She said, a pout clear in her tone.

"You-you do?"

"Yeah, I'd like you to let me stay at your house." She said, mentally patting herself on the back for such a clever joke. Yes, she was simply that amazing.

"What?" He asked, clearly startled.

"Just let me stay at your house dude. Oh the plane is boarding, I have to go!"

"Wait-"

She ended the call and turned off her phone. Humming to herself, the quirky country set out for adventure and not a hiding place. That was just plain silly. She was way too courageous for that.

The plane ride wasn't terrible, and luck was with her that she wasn't in any hurry. It would be to her advantage if Russia couldn't find her until he'd calmed down a bit. OR you know... a fucking lot.

She did not have any luggage with her, she'd have to borrow Italy's clothes. After disembarking off the plane, she stopped briefly in the terminal to have a quick cup of coffee and then she strolled down toward baggage claim.

Her blue eyes scanned the large crowd, not finding the bubbly country she was looking for. Hm... he must be running late, she reasoned. America walked up and down, until fifteen minutes had passed. She was starting to get impatient.

"America! America!" A voice called out over the din of many voices.

Ah, there he was! She turned around and spotted him easily. He was jumping up and down trying to get her attention. She beamed at him and nearly ran on over to greet him. Her blonde hair swished behind her as she weaved through the other travelers.

"Italy!" She shouted loudly, her happiness evident. When she reached him, she grabbed him in a hug.

"Hello America! I am so happy to see you!"

"I am glad to see you too," she answered truthfully before motioning toward the doors. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Uh... but what about your luggage?" He asked clearly perplexed.

The woman shrugged. "It's not a big deal, I'll just borrow clothes at your house, if you don't mind." She added belatedly.

"Oh! That's fine," he assured her easily, "I have some of Germany's old things. They might fit you better." He added, understanding that his shirts might be a tad too short on America. He wouldn't want to embarrass her. If such a thing were possible.

"Awesome dude!"

OoOoOo

They arrived at Italy's home without incident. He quickly etched some of German's old shirts. And, they were old, probably from the last time he and Germany lived together. America didn't mind, she appreciated how accommodating Italy was being for her. She thanked him, and he left her to change. America slipped on Germany's shirt, laughing at how it went to her thighs, and slipped on an old coat.

She'd have to figure out what to do about pants later. She'd have to buy something while she was here, she supposed. Quietly, she opened the door and stepped out intot he hallway.

"Oh America!" Italy called in his sweet voice. "I'm sorry, but my other guests will be here for a dinner meeting."

She waved off his unspoken question easily.

"Don't worry about it Italy, if I can't tag along, I just appreciate you letting me stay with you for a while. She flashed him one of her best smiles and the other country practically gushed at her over how she had to teach him how to make such a face.

America and Italy where chatting happily when his bell rang, and he excused himself to the door. She could hear voices, but chose not to intrude incase it was a sensitive sort of meeting.

"-ame on short notice." Italy was saying, but she could hear them coming closer.

"It is what it is," a voice she did not recognize replied.

"This is unacceptable!"

Ah, that voice she knew. America smiled as she caught a glimpse of Italy, followed by some random dude, and Germany.

"You know better than to just let people into your-"

"Germany!" America called out happily. She waved at him and started to giggle. "Fancy meeting you here."

Germany blinked, with wide eyes as he stared at America. A very tempting America, wearing... his shirt and coat? His mind could not process fully what he was seeing, until his face flushed and he was forced to hide it behind his hand as it cupped his mouth and chin. He felt a little weak at the knees and she was staring at him with wide blue eyes, so happy to see him.

Had she known he was going to be here?

No, America could not have known. It was some strange twist of fate.

"Why the fuck are you wearing that?" The stranger demanded angrily, "where did you even get that?" His eyes shot daggers at Germany.

"Whoa!" America said staring at the guy, "calm down dude. Italy is letting me borrow these." she said pulling at the borrowed jacket, a questioning look on her face.

"Why do you have a set of my clothes Italy?" Germany asked, trying hard to fight his blush. America was running around in his...

"Oh, they were in my things when I moved." He informed the larger nation cheerfully.

The stranger was not amused and openly eyeing America.

"Why would you need to borrow clothes?" He asked lowly, and his voice had a hard edge to it.

"Dude it's not really any of your business," she reminded him with a sassy tone.

"America," Germany asked quietly, "why would you need to borrow clothes?"

She brightened and turned to him smiling. "Because I didn't pack any!"

Germany had to fight the urge to scold her right there.

"Why not?" He asked, barely holding in his temper.

"Dude, I told you, that whole thing with..." she let it trail off suggestively.

He remembered now. Russia. It all made sense. Had America fled to Italy for protection? Had something happened? Why did she have to leave the top two buttons of the shirt undone?

"With what?" The stranger asked clearly irritated.

America blinked at him. "Dude. Who are you?"

The man smiled, slowly, with a look that reminded America vaguely of Prussia. There was that same strange gleam in his eyes.

"I'm the Netherlands!" he declared proudly.

She blinked. "Who?"

Silence echoed between them, until her blue eyes widened and she turned to Germany with an expectant look.

"Do you know this guy?" she asked genuinely wanting to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. Yes, we are going to see more countries and GermanyxAmerica interaction! :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**I own nothing. Rated M. **

OoOoOo

The Netherlands was not a person to be taken lightly. He was known to be a strategist, and if it weren't for the fact that America was a woman, he'd take her outside and beat her. In fact, he was still tempted because she was ignoring him.

"Hey!" He snarled with irritation.

America turned toward him, a faint gleam of recognition in her eyes.

The blonde woman walked closer toward him, a serious look on her face, as if she was contemplating something. She moved toward him, grabbing his face with both hands as she searched his eyes. He couldn't help but notice just how blue they were.

"Wait," America said slowly, with her eyes directed on him, "aren't you the one always buying cooking stuff from Germany?"

How did she know that? He blinked, noticing that she was still touching his face.

The tall nation blinked, how did she know that? "How did you know that?" He demanded.

"Italy told me," she replied with a delicate shrug. "But, isn't your name Holland?"

What? The Netherlands drew back, removing her hands from his face. How dare she! She wasn't even supposed to be here, this was to be a meeting of the minds for important trade purposes.

It galled him that she was wearing Germany's shirt. What was she after? What did she hope to accomplish? After all, Germany had been his friend for a very long time and their nations relationship was decently strong. It concerned him that America was trying to sneak in on his business deals with German trade. No one messed with his money.

However, he had heard that America was going through financial troubles, so the chance remained that she could be looking to someone like Germany to keep her a float. That had stung his pride because even though he didn't necessarily like America, if he could get her to buy his exports instead of China's... well...

That made the wheels turn in his brain.

America spent money.

He liked to make money.

America was a woman.

He liked women.

America was looking to marry herself off to someone.

If she 'married' him, then she would always have to buy his exports out of 'wifely' devotion. Covered under said devotion would be that she would have to agree with him during world meetings. The Netherlands greatly liked that idea, and she would have to support his decisions. Also another point in favor of his obligation to try and win the slightly crazy country.

Germany yelled at Italy as America laughed. There was something catching in her laugh... and her hands were still on him. She turned away from the Netherlands as his green eyes appraised her thoughtfully. Germany's clothes were large on her, and some part of him didn't like the idea of her wearing the other blonde nations clothing. A whisper of a thought raced through his mind so quickly he almost failed to understand it.

What would she look like in his shirt?

He could see her now, maybe bound with his scarf on the bed that they would share-

Wait. If they married she would have to spend time with him. She would have to live with him.

A wolfish smile appeared on his face.

His green eyes narrowed in on her predatorily, as she tried to stop Germany from yelling at Italy, who cowered away.

"Stop yelling at him!" America scolded Germany. "You're gonna make him cry and it would be very unheroic to let you continue." She stated as she placed her hands on her hips, causing the fabric to pull apart slightly where it was not buttoned. It revealed a touch more skin. Nothing immodest, but... very noticeable. However, both Germany and The Netherlands had to stifle the urge to blush.

She was so damned adorable when she thought she could win a shouting match against Germany.

"Did you tell him not to tell me?" She asked.

"What?" Germany questioned in bewilderment. "No," he answered truthfully.

"So you didn't. Well, then you can't get mad!" She finished, laughing gently. Her hand reached out and grabbed Italy's arm.

"Come on, let's go make some dinner. I am starving!" America declared loudly with a large smile on her face.

"Ah... America, the meeting..." Italy replied nervously.

"Don't worry about it dude!" She interrupted congenially. "You guys can have your meeting afterward."

"America you may not-"

"Yeah, yeah Germany. I get it. I'm being a bad girl and you can spank me later, okay?" She said roguishly, though in America's mind her sarcasm was obvious. It Germany thought he would win in a shouting contest against America well, alright... that he might actually win. However, she was still the hero!

To every male present however, it had only come out as a provocative suggestion. A very, very, provocative suggestion that left one blonde German ready to do unspeakable things involving chains and bindings to the boisterous nation.

Germany's eyes were wide. He needed to calm down or he would think about what he wasn't permitted to do to America. The proposal, the other 70 plus pages had all be very detailed about the rules and how America would consider each potential suitor.

Yet, all he could see as she hauled Italy away, was her blue eyes begging him for something only he could give her.

The Netherlands glared at him. Germany knew why.

OoOoOo

Everyone had managed to remain civil through the making and eating of dinner. When Germany had tried to persuade Italy to think of important world matters, America had laughed at him and said "Pasta!"

Which promptly had Italy forgetting all else and turning into a whirlwind in the kitchen. America, in her own way of saying thanks, had put on an apron and helped Italy. She had tied it behind her, and started to hum as she listened to Italy tell her _exactly_ how important it was to make pasta correctly.

She didn't have the heart to remind him that pasta was actually first created by China. However, America did not want to make Italy cry, or upset him after he was going out of his way to accommodate her.

America managed to create a very decent finished product. It surprised her, after she had a chance to look up, to see Germany and... was it Holland? Were still in the kitchen and watching her.

Well, she was awesome.

She flashed them a smile. Focusing on Germany, because his eyes were slightly glassy and he appeared to be very still.

"Hey, you okay dude?"

"Fine," he replied in a gruff voice that was nearly a growl.

Was he getting sick? He didn't look feverish, not really. Maybe he was just really hungry? Yeah, that made perfect sense. He must have been starving. What a dumbass. He could have said something.

"You want to try some hon?" she asked, breaking off a tiny bit of bread from one of the loaves Italy had set tot he side to accompany their 'perfect' pasta dish.

Germany's hard eyes were riveted to the bit of bread she proffered at him. America felt as if she were missing something, and some part of her warned of eminent danger, but she didn't see Russia anywhere around. That creepy bastard better not have found her.

Her blue eyes appraised Germany as he crooked a finger for her to come closer.

... What? She would have been offended, but it could have been a weird European thing, like that whole kissing the cheeks all the time.

She cocked her head to the side and took several steps forward. The look in Germany's eyes darkened. She was about to ask him what the hell this was all about when the Netherlands coughed discreetly.

Italy looked up sharply, like a man possessed. "It is done!" He announced dramatically.

"Awesome!" America said with excitement, She was so freaking hungry. Italy practically forced The Netherlands into helping him set the table. That left America and Germany in the kitchen as he stared her down.

She blinked at him.

"You still want it?" She asked, gesturing at him with the bread.

Germany nodded.

"Too bad, ha ha." America laughed nearly fondly as she bit into the secretly taken piece of bread.

She stopped laughing when Germany stood up, and came toward her. He grabbed her arm, and took the morsel of bread she hadn't consumed in his teeth, his eyes stayed locked with her the whole time.

Huh, he must really have been hungry.

OoOoOo

"Why do you watch scary movies if you are terrified by them?" The Netherlands asked with clear amusement at the fact that America was as close as she could possibly, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"I'm not scared!" She shouted, albeit a bit weakly,

Germany was on her other side as they watched an Italian horror movie. So many entrails. America could only blanch. Each time the murder came on screen she would jump between 'comforting'-because she wasn't scared and hiding- the two male blonde nations. Italy sat on the other side of Germany enthralled at the images on the screen. Italy would screech when America did, because she was trying to spare his feelings, and the pair were white as sheets by the time the movie had ended.

"Y-y-you know Italy," America said with false bravado, coming out from behind the Netherlands. "I know that movie scared you."

"Yes, it was terrible!" The nation agreed readily.

"Ri-right," she continued growing more self-assured. "So, it wouldn't be very noble of me to let you stay up all night terrified."

Italy nodded emphatically, as America rushed over and clapped his shoulder.

"So, I'll sleep with you tonight."

"What?!" The Netherlands demanded, clearly upset.

"Nien!" Germany shouted, so loudly that it caused America to still.

"Why not?" Italy asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"You swine!" Germany retorted angrily.

"Yeah dude," America rallied behind Italy. "What is the problem? You two slept together all the time."

Germany stilled, the Netherlands looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth before he began to snicker.

"We did!" Italy confirmed her words with an absent happy-go-lucky smile.

"Not like that, you bastard!" Germany muttered under his breath.

America looked betweent he pair. "Oh." She said turning away.

"Nien, America, I-"

"You want me to sleep with you!" She proclaimed to the rafters, in her cheerful booming voice. "You got scared by the movie and need the hero to make sure you don't get your entrails chopped up into itty bitty pieces!" America nodded, pleased with her deductive reasoning.

The Netherlands had stopped laughing.

"Okay," she said with authority as Germany had yet to recover from her rather presumptive announcement. "I'll sleep with you, and Italy can sleep with Holland."

"The Netherlands," said country reminded her with narrowed eyes.

America turned toward him, smiling secretly. Yeah, sure it was. Some of his own people called him Holland, he wasn't fooling her. Good try though.

"Anyway, don't worry Germany," the cheerful nation said, "I'll keep you safe!"

"Why don't I stay with you America?" The Netherlands asked with ulterior motives plain in his gaze for those that could see it.

America was not among them.

Germany glared in open dislike, and The Netherlands smiled.

"That way, Italy could stay with Germany. Just like old times."

"What a great idea!" Italy praised him.

"Absolutely not!"

America nodded at Germany. "Yeah, I can leave Germany with Italy. They were both scared by the movie. But you weren't Netherlands." She summarized quickly.

"No, I wasn't afraid," he replied.

"Great!" America bounced up and down for a moment. "'Cause I'll just sleep with Italy and Germany. You weren't scared so you'll be fine by yourself!"

The Netherland's eye twitched at the twisted turn of events. "Wait, I-"

"Awesome Dude! I'm glad you are a brave guy." She said, completely ignoring him, as she dragged Italy back toward his bedroom.

OoOoOo

Germany did not sleep a wink. All night long, whenever the wind rushed past the house, or a floor board settled, America had clung to him like a cat. Her hands fisted in his nightshirt and it had taken his colossal will not to pin her hands down and...

Try some of the things he'd read about.

Her blue eyes had peeked up at him shyly, and she then attempted to make it seem as if she were trying to comfort him. However, the sweeping motion of her hand upon his arm, which was meant to soothe, only riled him up. Her small whimpers of fright had him thinking things that no good nation should think, and the way refused to let him go had allowed him to feel the scalding heat of her body.

Italy, by contrast, had drooled on his side of the bed, and kept making strange sighs in his sleep. Germany had not missed that.

America had turned over, at one point, allowing Germany to move his arm, and turn on his side. It proved to be a mistake, for as if America had sense his weakness, she snuggled back into him. So many thoughts came to mind.

More than a few of them entertained the idea of being able to hold her nightly. Of watching America in the kitchen or hearing her laugh when she was with him. It was also amazing that she got along so well with Italy, when other nations looked to take advantage, America merely wanted ot be part of the fun.

He shifted once, rousing her slightly. Though he could not see her face, he heard the small question.

"Germany?" America's voice was sleepy.

"Ja?" He answered softly.

"Sweet dreams," she mumbled and made a pleased noise.

Germany could hardly stand it.

OoOoOo

The Netherlands was surprised to find breakfast waiting for him in Italy's dining room after a night spent trying not to rush into Italy's room and demand America come to his bed.

The perky nation had left a note, which irked the Netherlands to no end. She'd made the food. Thanked Italy for his hospitality, said goodbye to Germany and himself.

That was fine.

However, she stated she was going to play video games with South Korea and that infuriated the Netherlands.

No one messed with his future business venture and 'wife'! The second part was starting to hold some importance.

Unfortunately for him, he did not have South Korea's phone number, and England would not be patient much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**You know you guys rock, right? Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! So glad you like it! **

**I own nothing. Rated M. **

OoOoOo

"Ohhhh YEAHHHHH!" America screamed at the top of her lungs. "That's right! Take it! Take it!"

The exuberant nation celebrated by whooping it up in South Korea's living room.

South Korea watched as America started dancing and fist pumping the air. If she were a male, the weird hip thrusting motion she made would have been uncomfortable. Right now, she just looked ridiculous. He tried not to laugh, because she was enthusiastically baiting her opponent.

"That's right baby, you my be-otch!" She taunted in a sweet tone.

The more reserved nation was turning red, trying not to howl with laughter. South Korea and America got along rather well, both liked video games and the internet. Often, the two shared time trying to top each other's score. This time, it was in one of America's war-centered video games. She had been taking the other team down systematically with the pick up group they had landed in together.

With South Korea in her team, America had said sincerely, they were going to 'Pwn some newbs, dude!'

She'd showed up at his house the night before, utterly exhausted and determined all at once. South Korea was surprised that she'd come so quickly, but America was known to rush into some things. He held his tongue on the matter. This was his friend, and she always had been more complicated than others had given her credit for.

"Aww..." She cooed at the angry voice that ranted back at her. "Don't get mad Romania!" She grinned at South Korea mischievously ."Just because you can't touch _this_. Ah ha ha ha ha. You suck so badly!"

America managed to knife the re-spawn of Romania again, causing the other nation to scream obscenities over the mic.

"Yeah dude, I don't know what you said, and it really doesn't matter," she exclaimed with a feverish look on her face. "You're 'magic' doesn't scare me. 'Cuz you are dealing with a video hero."

"America," South Korea intervened because he didn't want to wait in the lobby again, "if you keep taunting him, he will rage-quit."

The blonde nation blinked and blushed sheepishly. "You're right. I'm sorry." She covered her mic and leaned closer to South Korea. "I'm not really sorry," she whispered.

He snickered softly.

"Japan, you still with us buddy?" She asked taking her hand off the mic.

"Yes, of course. I would have said something if I left." The older nation replied politely.

South Korea smothered an exasperated sigh. He wasn't sure why they had to play with Japan. America was fine, she bounced on the couch and shouted too much, but she did help him clean up. She also went with him to buy snacks. It was partly so that he could show her around and turn their time into something more than just simply being friends.

America had made a radical announcement at the last world meeting, and South Korea had been rather hopeful. They got along so very well. Some people said he needlessly disagreed with Japan, even when Japan agreed with America. South Korea agreed with her first. Japan was simply trying to keep South Korea at a distance from the quirky nation.

There was something endearing about America, and how she did share technology with him. They liked to visit each other often, and she came to see him more than Japan, no matter what that idiot said.

They won the game, with much more swearing on both sides. The night was rather enjoyable, and South Korea couldn't help but notice that America had run out of something to drink. Being a good host, he'd asked her to guard his character while he went and got her another. He walked to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator, grabbing America's favorite drink. He closed the door, and had walked back into the living room to stop dead in his tracks.

America was drinking from his cup.

His face flushed. His mind screamed that it was a 'indirect kiss' and all he could do was watch.

"Come on bastards," America muttered, and he could see her reloading her weapon on-screen. "You aren't gonna touch him, not while I'm around."

The words were nonsense, things people spouted in games all the time, but his heart skipped a beat. He could only stand there and feel his hand shake a little as America was trying to defend his character... so... passionately. It almost sounded like she was actually defending _him._ There was a note of devotion in her voice, and he knew he must have imagined it.

"America," Japan sighed, "they are cheating. Let us drop this game and go to another, more fair, one."

"What?" She nearly shrieked.

It was enough to get him moving. Cheating ruined the game for him. What was the challenge when you had to cheat to get points? South Korea blushed as he sat down next to America as her character was shot through the back.

"No! Don't leave. We can take 'em." The blonde whined cutely. "Come on!"

It was not use, Japan exited.

"I will wait for you in the lobby."

South Korea snorted in distaste. He didn't agree with Japan's choice, but if they were already one player down. "America," he said, shoving the soda in her hand, and taking back his glass. "Here," he said forcefully, trying not to allow his voice to crack.

Her blue eyes glanced at him, and she flashed a smile. "Awesome, thanks dude!"

South Korea grumbled, and it did sound vaguely like 'you're welcome'. He too, exited out of the game, waiting for America to do the same.

Except she didn't. Even when the other players they'd teamed with kept dropping, America stayed, until she was the only one left on the opposing side.

"Just leave," the enemy team said with exasperation.

She ignored them, taking some of their character's down, and trying to tip the sides single-handedly.

"America, are you still in the game?" Japan asked after a few minutes. America merely nodded, not remembering that Japan could not see her. "Why do you insist on staying when there is no point?"

"You aren't going to win," South Korea told her with slight amusement at the determination in her eyes. Her face was flushed and her blue eyes were bright. South Korea had seen her like this many times, and it still never failed to stir a sort of longing in his heart.

What was it about her?

"I know," she said and the seriousness in her tone gave him pause. The look in her eyes wasn't the excited sort he'd mistaken it for. There was a hardness there, and she glanced at him and some instinct told South Korea that America was entirely vested in this silly video game.

"Then why continue?" He asked, truly perplexed.

She grit her teeth, all but smashing buttons as the pained sounds of her character echoed throughout the living room.

"Because one day," she answered with a voice that was weary and worn down.

South Korea had never heard her speak like this, neither had Japan.

Her blue eyes riveted to the screen. "One day, it won't be a game. It will be a real battle field of blood and tears," she continued sagely.

"What?" South Korea asked slightly concerned.

America laughed humorously, her normally happy tones were bitter, "I know that many nations cannot stand me." Her words were not meant for pity, but to state a fact. It cut South Korea to the quick.

"And, I know that I am at the top of the Nations to be threatened with war. They aren't empty threats."

Her character died again, she looked away.

"The simple fact is that I wanted to make sure, when that time comes, to not be completely alone when trying to fight insurmountable odds."

She re-spawned and charged after the nearest enemy, only to be killed, yet again. However, she managed to take someone else's character with her.

There was a sadness in her smile. Her blue eyes wandered to him as the time for the game match ticked down.

"So, is it really so crazy that I'm looking for a husband? To have someone on my side, even if the rest of the world cannot stand me? To have one country that looks happy to see me, instead of just polite tolerance?"

The game was over. She'd died over forty times, trying to win a game she knew she could not possibly win from the start.

"I'm going to bed," she stated calmly, her face the picture of bittersweet disillusionment. "Good night."

The blonde stood and grabbed the drink South Korea had gotten for her. She took off her Bluetooth mic, and tossed it carelessly on the table.

"America?" South Korea asked, concerned for her.

She smiled at him, a large, bright, and happy smile; as if the sorrow from before was an illusion. However, he knew better. Was this what America's reason's had been for her rash announcement?

It made perfect sense and he felt pained that he hadn't seen it before.

"Thanks for the drink," she said all ease and lightness. Then she was gone from the room.

"Japan," South Korea hissed, "You are such an ass!"

"How was that my fault?" The other nation demanded to know.

OoOoOo

Scotland stared out his front door, gob smacked.

"Hiya!" America said happily. "Is England in?"

He could tell her the truth, but the damn lass didn't understand that she was a hairbreadth away from botching her own bloody freedom by getting back with that utter dickheed. England had scrambled all around the world like a bastard with his head cut off. The daft bugger had been in a frantic search for his 'beloved' wummin.

"America, the fuck ye dain?"

The blonde nation just blinked at him with a pout that made him stop wanting to shout at her, for a moment.

"I'm coming to see England, Dude." She repeated again and beamed at him.

He didn't mind America exactly, but they had always had a bitter misunderstanding. He saw her as an idiot, and she didn't understand. Now, however, she almost looked... lost. Small? Something wasn't quite right.

"Can I.. c-can I come in... please?" Her blue eyes nearly welled with tears, and Scotland felt about as bad as England must every time he looked in a mirror.

The lass was clearly upset.

"What happened?" He asked, using words she might have a better time understanding.

She flushed, looking away. "Things have been... strange since... well," she looked up at him shyly and his breath nearly caught.

America. Irritating. Foolish. Young. A blush staining her pretty cheeks, and Nantucket caught in the breeze which she desperately tried to tuck back as she bit her lip.

He wanted her. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Anyway," she continued as if he knew what she was talking about.

He hardly paid attention to America, or anything to do with her. Until this moment.

"Things have gotten a little out of hand," she finished trying to seem as if she had it all under control. "And, I realized when I was sleeping at South Korea's-"

He reared back.

"You were sleeping with South Korea?" That certainly was news to him. What had the other nation done to her? What wicked things had the other forced on this slightly dense nation?

He'd beat the nation's face in.

"What? No. He slept in the guest room," she said looking startled.

Damn him and his big mouth, he'd probably

"I slept with Germany and Italy though," America corrected nearly proudly.

-go tell England, because this was way too kinky for him now.

"But then, The Netherlands seemed upset..." she trailed off in a doubtful tone.

"The Netherlands was there too?" His voice came out strangled. Did the girl not know how to keep her legs closed?!

"Yeah, but I made him sleep by himself. I practically had to drag Italy to bed though," she laughed at the memory, gripping her hands together.

He could believe that part, America was rather forceful. He would not be surprised if she strong-armed a nation into her bed.

Wait. Did that mean the lass had demanded to be...?

The redhead flushed as he tried not to picture her demanding the same thing of him.

"But, then I got into a fight with Japan last night."

"I thought you were at South Korea's?" He questioned, becoming confused.

"I was dude! We were playing a game."

Dear lord, did he dare ask what kind of 'game'?

"But, honestly, I'm staying away from Russia because he told me I had to go with him," she sounded furious. "He made me!" she snarled, getting off topic and out of sequence.

Scotland nearly grabbed the door frame for support.

"Russia forced you?!" He shouted at the tops of his lungs.

"Yeah, but it was over after two hours-"

.. two hours? The lass must have been a wreck!

"-when I escaped through a bathroom window." She finished with a proud smile.

The wee lamb! Forget what he'd said, the poor thing had obviously been traumatized by that brute! His hands almost tried to reach for her of their own volition. He stopped himself at the last second. She wouldn't want to be touched after what she suffered.

"Come inside," he said, ushering her in. This was no conversation for the rest of the world to hear.

The blonde woman wasted no time in checking behind her, probably afraid of that scumbag, before walking inside.

"Thanks dude. I appreciate it. Anyway," she continued, "taking off her coat. I boarded the first flight to Italy, but I didn't have any luggage. Luckily, Italy was picked me up from the airport."

"Wait, you slept with Germany and Italy afterward?"

It must have been the shock, he decided.

"Yeah, after I escaped the commie bastard." She replied beaming at him again. "But I left the next morning because I couldn't stay because I thought they might be embarrassed."

Scotland could imagine _why_. After all, how often did three nations play the old poke-and-tickle, when one nation had been viciously assaulted by Russia!

"On account of them being scared of the movie and needing me to protect them," America rattled off amused.

"Wait, what?"

"What? America repeated, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Scotland demanded with his accent deepening.

"What are _you_ talking about dude? I'm talking about talking to England about talking about the projected effects of our marriage," She said in one breath, gesturing.

_Their _marriage?

Scotland forgot to breathe. His face felt hot as his brain caught up with the glaring fact that America was not talking about having sex, and then mentioning marriage.

Fuck.

Marriage?

"We're getting married?" Scotland shouted at the top of his lungs in horror.

America laughed. "No, me and England, dude. Though, I guess since you are part of the U.K. then...huh," she locked eyes with him. Delicately, she pushed up Texas on the bridge of her nose. "I guess I would be marrying you too."

"And Wales," she stated after a moment. "And, you know, Ireland."

Scotland was even more confused. When had America made polyandry legal?

"So yeah... where is England?"

"Out," he replied stunned. "Looking for you."

"Oh, cool!" She looked around, then tilted her head at him. "When will he be back?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my reviewers! So glad you like it! **

**I own nothing. Rated M. Here we go again!**

OoOoOo

When it was all said and done, America decided to discuss the terms of the proposal with Scotland, Ireland, and Wales because England wasn't due to be back anytime soon. They attempted to call him, but his phone went straight to voicemail, and America did not want impose on the other countries longer than necessary. That and she couldn't help but feel that she had thrown a lot of information at them. Their expressions varied from amusement to horror.

Since, apparently, England hadn't told them that America was looking for a husband.

She outlined the rules of the agreement they might potentially be entering into. America would only go forward if they all were in agreement of her 'marrying' the United Kingdom. While England would likely be the figurehead as he was currently, though it didn't have to be England, America promised to spend time with them equally. In her mind, they could go do awesome things like hiking, camping, or hunting. All that bonding and stuff she was supposed to do anyway.

Scotland liked hunting... didn't he? Or was that Wales?

Hm. She'd have to look into that. Did she get wi-fi in the U.K.? Belatedly America realized that she hadn't turned her phone on in days. She would have to get on that.

She failed to notice the bright look that entered a certain red-head's eyes. His smile was wide.

"Alright. I'm in." He said with an attractive accent.

She blinked at him.

It had surprised her when Ireland had agreed almost instantly. Scotland had raised a brow at the easy acceptance.

"What?" Ireland had defended testily. "We'll finally have the chance to have a _woman_ live with us."

Wales had pondered that for a moment before eyeing America appraisingly. He nodded slowly. "That is a very good point."

The quieter country narrowed his eyes at her. "Can you cook?"

America laughed merrily, her eyes twinkling. "Light years better than England," she said cheerily.

"Good enough for me," Wales quipped.

Three sets of eyes stared at her, seemingly distracted.

Huh. And people accused her of not paying attention. The blonde huffed with annoyance.

"Dudes!" She prompted with sass. "If we get that far, there will be plenty to settle the details, such as where I'll be sleeping."

Scotland winced. Flushing again. All he could mentally see was the lass wrapped in his plaid and he was ready to either haul her up to him to kiss her soundly. Or throw her out of the bleedin' house.

"Besides, I would only be here about half of the year, then you could come visit me the other half." She offered temptingly.

The thought seemed to appeal to the men. They would very much like to travel, and going to see a 'wife'/ally was a good a reason as any. Didn't they deserve a holiday every year? They worked hard. Besides, America adored their people. Their culture was highly popular with the melting pot nation. Besides, America was loud, and sometimes obnoxious, but she always seemed to be sincere.

Scotland wasn't so certain it was a good idea. He was about to voice his concern, because he still wasn't entirely certain what America had told him earlier, and she could either be a slag, or simply that dense. And neither opinion was exactly complimentary. Even if he did think that she was rather pretty, especially when she looked at him with those sweet blue eyes.

"It'll be great!" America said in a voice clearly not meant for indoors.

She looked out the window abruptly.

"Oh crap, look at the time, I gotta go." Her blue eyes looked at them each in turn as she stood, readying to leave. "But it was great to see you guys."

"You too," Wales returned politely.

"America," Ireland said sticking out his hand, which she shook promptly.

America beamed at him.

She turned her attention to Scotland who was eyeing her with some misgivings.

"Hey," she said gently, "just think about it okay? No rush." She reassured him, as if she could tell her wasn't entirely vested in this. Not that he was exactly hiding it, but she often was oblivious.

Scotland was at a loss. Sometimes the lass just seemed so idiotic, but there were moments when she said something that made her grow on him. A flash of a country that England used to drone on and on about so many decades ago. He wondered if it would always be like that, or if she was the type of woman he needed to worry would walk away with his heart. Scots loved deep and they loved true.

And, America, for all her lack of tact, seemed to be offering a relationship founded on mutual respect and trust.

Wasn't that how love so often started?

OoOoOo

Prussia was bored. Just about everything was below his greatness. His red eyes watched his phones. Both of them. They were next to each other in the hall. He sat in his study, finishing his work, because it was the only thing that occupied his mind for longer than fifteen minutes.

America still hadn't called.

The phone must be broken.

He got up and checked it again. Hm. There was still a dial tone. He went back to his study, and sat down heavily.

America's phone must be broken then.

That had to be it.

He glanced down the hall, ignoring the fact that he rearranged his desk so that he could sit on the side that allowed him an unobstructed view out the door. She would call him. He was Prussia after all. However, America could be forgetful, and in his awesomeness, he was willing to forgive her this once.

He was not going to stoop to calling her. Prussia did not call more than once! He did not have to, he was just that memorable.

His fingers tapped on the desk impatiently. Why hadn't she called? She'd had a really good time with him. How could she not? He'd graced her with his presence.

He was growing frustrated. He pushed back from his desk and stood, gathering his coat. He grabbed his cell phone and keys on his ways out of the front door. He locked it behind him.

It was time to go threaten Austria. That always made him feel better.

OoOoOo

Iceland, for the life of him, could not understand how America's voicemail could constantly be full. Then again, he didn't doubt there were a few contenders for the nation. As much as people were exasperated her and made her the butt of their jokes, America had many things to offer. And Iceland, after much deliberation with his boss combined with listening to the thoughts of his people, had come to a answer. The question being 'Did he want to marry America?'

America, in short, was a bit of a mess sometimes. However, if that were straightened up, she and he could be a force that changed the world for the better.

So... he was actually a little in favor of it.

Besides, he was a passionate male. She was equally passionate, albeit in much different ways and she was constantly rushing off to save the day. Even when the day didn't need to be saved and sometimes other nations needed to argue themselves out.

The problem was, that America hadn't actually been considering him. He'd accidentally been given a folder marked 'Holland'. Iceland was younger than America, having only been released from the republic in 1944. He was also much smaller. It made sense that he might not actually be able to help America stabilize her own weakening economy, however, what she'd alluded to in the meeting had been true.

They both were having some financial troubles, and Iceland's people greatly preferred America's help to Russia's. So, therefore, he would convince America to change her mind. It would not be that hard, she did change her mind fairly often sometimes. Besides, he wanted to protect Turkey, and America had an awkward alliance with Turkey, so it could work out well for them.

He looked at the wonderful landscape that his Nordic country provided. He felt serene here. Peaceful.

"Where the hell am I?!" A loud voice vented in frustration. Iceland nearly fell over as his head whipped around suddenly. His violet eyes widened at the sight of a person trudging around the hillside.

He caught sight of blonde hair.

It couldn't be. He rubbed his eyes, obviously seeing things. It couldn't be real.

It was.

"Fuckin' A!" America shouted looking around, she caught sight of him and shouted happily. "Oh thank goodness! Hey buddy!" She waved enthusiastically.

Iceland pretended he wasn't watching a certain part of her jiggle as he stared back at her.

"Buddy!"

They were bouncing as America rushed over. Iceland's violet eyes darkened. America must have some fertile farm lands. Iceland liked farm lands.

"I am so glad I found you dude!" She said with a slight laugh.

Iceland was slightly dismayed that he wasn't much taller than America. He couldn't understand why she was even here. He thought he would have to go chasing after her. Warily, he watched the nation approach, clad in a white shirt, and black pants.

She grinned at him sheepishly, her blue eyes bright from her impromptu exercise. Iceland swallowed a lump in his throat. When he was younger, he'd always wanted people to be interested in him, but after an ordeal with England, Denmark, and some African pirates he had settled into his lonely role.

"Iceland?" She asked curiously when he did not respond.

Iceland hated his thick accent, he tried his best to hide it, but it still came through. So, he often opted not to speak very much.

"Yes," he replied carefully in English. America was rubbish at knowing multiple languages when compared with some other countries.

"Could ya help me?" America asked, with a pout on her face. "I think I'm lost... sort of... maybe... yeah."

He listened to the other nation ramble, and he couldn't believe America of all people was admitting she was lost. He blinked, his hands twitching.

"You are lost?"

America nodded. "More or less. This is the way to Hungary, right?"

Ah, she wasn't here to see him. He'd known she probably wasn't, but his stupid feelings had sort of hoped. Iceland shook his head to the negative.

"Man this sucks!" Her blue eyes landed on him, and America grabbed him by the shoulders. "Would you give me directions?"

Her tone was pleading.

"You're asking for directions?" His accent slipped a little, and the thick sounds were clunky to his ears.

She watched him, a blush decorating her cheeks. "Uh... yeah..." she smiled again.

He liked that she smiled at him, and she wasn't treating him like he was a child. Because he wasn't. No matter what the others thought.

"You have a long way to go." He told her unsympathetically. He turned, ready to return to his house and get her a map.

"Hey!" She called out indignantly, "where are you going dude?"

Iceland looked over his shoulder, seemingly disinterested. "Home to get you a map."

"You are awesome!" She praised him, and followed after him, chattering on about her week. Iceland couldn't quite understand all of what she said, but someone how Germany, Italy, Japan, South Korea, England and his brothers were involved. And there was some swearing in their about Russia. He could almost understand that rant. Almost.

He let her into his house, wondering what America thought of his décor. It was all in line with his country, but that did not mean she would like it. Not that he needed or wanted her to like it.

"Nice." She said, looking around.

Iceland said nothing and dug through some papers on his bookshelf.

"Hey Iceland?" America asked.

He turned toward her, noticing that she was touching just about everything. So... America really enjoyed touching things. His active imagination could come up with several good scenarios to put her inclination to excellent use. His ears felt like they were getting hot.

"Yes?"

"May I have some water? I was walking around a lot." America half asked-half demanded, as she gave an exaggerated facial expression.

"Yes." Iceland said, going into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When he returned, America was looking at his pictures on the wall.

She heard him approach, and turned toward him pointing at his most recent picture.

"You know, you're really kinda cute." She said honestly.

Iceland blushed.

"And you have an awesome accent." The bold nation praised further. She was trying to make the poor thing less standoff-ish.

Her reward was water all over her front and face.

Iceland looked at her with comically wide eyes. He had tried to give the glass to America, but when she had actually said he had a nice accent, or the American equivalent, his hand had jerked...

And splashed water all over her.

America froze, and Iceland was certain she was going to yell at him. Instead she burst out laughing.

"Well, that's not really what I wanted the water for."

Her face was still friendly and warm.

He couldn't even bring himself to stutter out an apology.

His phone rang in his pocket, but he was too horrified by the turn of events to move. America wiped the water off her face, and noticed that her shirt was plastered to her skin.

Iceland tried very hard not to notice that through the white he could clearly make out some undergarments. Rather feminine looking, lacy, and... and...

"You gonna get that dude?" America asked, pointing to the area where his phone was making noise.

He didn't trust himself to speak, or move so he remained stone still.

"It's okay, accidents happen," she reassured him as she flashed him a huge smile. "No biggie. Here let me get that."

Before he could protest, America had reached into his pants pocket and withdrew his phone.

"Hello, this is America!" She greeted brightly.

He watched as she listened intently.

"Yea, its me. Who is this?" she continued congenially.

"Oh, hey Holland." America said cheerily after a moment, as recognition flashed across her face. "Huh? Whatever dude. What am I doing?"

Her guileless blue eyes wandered over to Iceland then she looked down.

"Well, I'm with Iceland," she replied honestly, "and I'm wet."

America flinched as foreign screams of curses flowed out of the phone. The blonde blinked and looked back at the purple-eyed nation.

"I think he wants to talk to you," she said, handing him the phone.

Iceland couldn't look at her in the eyes without blushing.

America was clueless about why.

OoOoOo

She had a death grip on her favorite frying pan when America burst through her door, completely unannounced. The door slammed loudly, and caused the tense nation to flinch.

"Hungary!" The smiling clueless nation called out cheerily. "Sorry to barge in! But I think I would like to visit you for a few days."

The brunette lowered the frying pan, her confusion written all over her face.

America rushed in, like a whirlwind. "And when I say visit, I mean if you don't help me Iceland is going to be invaded by Holland. Don't know what is making that guy so pissed off, but... dude is scary!" She finished in a rush and with an admiring laugh.

"I... don't understand," Hungary said kindly, "what is going on?"

America blinked and turned around. Her face looked surprised. "Oh must have lost him. One sec." She walked back out the door, only to come back moments later hand-in-hand with a blushing Iceland.

"Hungary, honey, would ya help me?" America asked with a grin.

Honey? Hungary tilted her head to the side. Was America calling her 'sweet'? Well, that was nice, but this was such short notice and Austria-.

"Hungary help!" The slightly effeminate nation wailed from outside the house. Hungary was on high alert. "He's back!"

America snapped her attention to the cry. "Some one needs help? Don't worry Dude, the hero is here!" She said arrogantly before all but swaggering out of the house. Hungary hot on her heels.

Bursting through some bushes, Austria was a little roughed up, his shirt dirty as he ran toward the female nations.

"The beast has returned!" He shouted.

Hungary was ready to sigh. Not this again.

America, however, took it as a serious threat. The younger nation charged forward with a cry of excitement and her blue eyes were focused on the bushes where Austria had just stumbled from.

"Don't run you little-" Red eyes widened as a man emerge with a sinister smile on his lips.

"Oh!" America, went to stop her charge, but it proved to be too late and she ended up tackling Prussia to the ground instead. They rolled and tumbled, America was laughing.

Prussia's world spun around and he thought he might be sick for a moment, before he registered a familiar laugh. Someone was on top of him. Legs fell to either of his sides as the person straddled him, sitting up. Blue eyes came into focus, as did a pretty face. Blonde hair tussled in the mishap.

"Prussia dude!" America beamed at him.

Her blue eyes sparkled, and Prussia felt his breath catch as his heart raced.

"Hey dude?" America interjected, looking down. "Why are you carrying around a flashlight in your pocket?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Rated M**

**Thank you for reviews! I am so relieved people liked Iceland! And yes, Prussia is a bit a-dork-able. America is meant to be naïve, having grown a lot faster than most nations. She also is one that believes things at face value. Italy didn't even know what a sexual act was until France clued him in on it...**

**Think about that... and then think about America. **

**Thanks for reading!**

OoOoOo

America had no idea what caused Hungary to rip her off of Prussia. Perhaps she'd inadvertently offended them somehow? Europeans were weird. Either way, she started hitting the poor guy with a frying pan. Which seemed totally unheroic, because poor Prussia was already a little dazed from America plowing into the guy.

"Hungary, watcha doin'?!"

"Do not interfere!" The other female said with a terrifying face that made America blanch.

"B-but-?" She gestured to Prussia who was snarling something in German.

"America!"

She was torn. It was in her nature to come to the defense of others. However, she wanted Hungary to like her, because if the other nation accepted her proposal, she didn't want them to start out at odds. If they ended up living together, how much would it suck to have this brought up every time they fought?

She waivered for a moment. Then, America sighed. The younger country resisted the urge to pout.

Hungary was shouting at Prussia in her native tongue, and America couldn't really make heads of tales of it. However, Prussia continued in swearing back at Hungary as he tried to protect his vital areas.

All this was happening while Austria kept screaming. "Beast! Fiendish beast!"

It made America laugh, and then she remembered about Iceland. The blonde tried to get Hungary to stop wailing on Prussia, but she seemed rather insistent.

"Prussia! Try not to die dude!" She cheered encouragingly as she smoothed her clothes down. She noticed that her shirt was stained with dust.

Oh, she'd gotten dirty. Ah well, she needed a shower anyway and it would be so very nice to rest in a decent bed after all that traveling. She turned her wide blue eyes to scan for Iceland, but he must have not come outside. She supposed she should go check on him. America wandered back into Hungary's and Austria's home. It wouldn't be so bad to live with them. If Hungary took her as a 'wife' then she could listen to Austria play his music.

Hm, where did Iceland go?

She checked the bedroom, noticing the unfamiliar décor on the walls. She did love some of Hungary's old world charm. Austria sure liked his music though. Was it really necessary to have so many instruments?

Dude.

But his playing would get old if he couldn't play some of her favorite songs. Ah well, she'd simply have to adjust. She was the Hero, she could do it! With a triumphant look on her face, she continued to check in every room of the home because she hadn't found Iceland yet.

America blinked and decided to head toward the kitchen. Maybe Iceland had gotten hungry.

Ha!

He'd gotten hungry in Hungary.

Oh... she cracked herself up.

Her laughter echoed down the halls.

She reached in her pocket, fishing out her cell phone and allowed it to power on for the first time in days. The device buzzed and chimed at her musically. She had a few minutes to kill.

Iceland would just plain rock at hide-n-seek. She knocked on a bathroom door, just down the hallway, making sure he wasn't answering the call of nature.

_Knock. Knock_.

Hm, nothing.

Her phone kept going off, and America resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

800 new messages. Oh for fuck's sake! Really?! Her blue eyes widened and she adjusted Texas with an exasperated sigh. She knew that the other countries meant well... or some did... but they had to give her a chance to meet with them first. Didn't they want to work through mutual misconceptions to put the best chance on their 'union'? Or, perhaps they were simply trying to get her to come see them.

Yeah, she should have thought of that. She'd only met with a handful of potential 'husbands'. America looked around the room glumly. This was going to take for freaking ever.

She scrolled through her messages.

Holland, New Zealand-asking if she was still alive, 215 from England -oh he'd flip a gasket once he learned he'd missed America's visit-.

Oh, there was the other 70 from when he figured out he missed her visit.

Well really, some of that language was a _little_ uncalled for. She'd gone to see him. He was the jerk that hadn't been home. Geez.

America glanced down the list. Prussia had texted her once, asking if she'd like to go to dinner again sometime. Well, he was right outside, so she could walk all the way out there. But, that was like... 80 steps or something. She quickly gave him a standard 'yes' reply and sent it anyway. He'd see it when Hungary was done beating him.

Shame. She liked Prussia. She would save him, but Hungary had expressly forbidden her from interfering. And, America had given her word in her proposals to try and be amicable with all potential matches.

Curse her sense of honor. She was just too much of a Hero to go back on it.

South Korea had checking in a few times, followed by Japan. She would need to visit with him soon.

Oh! Oh crap!

Staring at her in black and white... were messages from Russia.

'_Amerika. That was bad trick.'_

_'I come find you. Don't run away. You won't get far.'_

_'When you come back, I kill other matches that defy me.'_

_'You are not answering. Amerika?'_

_'This is number for Amerika, correct?'_

Hastily she looked at the last message, and mind made up, she typed back a quick 'No'. America then deleted the messages, feeling herself flush angrily. Commie bastard!

Her phone vibrated and she jumped nearly sky-high. In a... heroic fashion of course. She coughed discreetly.

Oh, it was Iggy!

'_Bloody hell America, answer your damn phone. Are you alright? Scotland said something about Russia?'_

America looked at the message and smirked. Leave it to England to go into mother-hen mode if she didn't talk to him for a few days.

'_Hey Dude! I'm fine. But I can't talk right now. I'm on a mission. I'm looking for Iceland. He is hiding because Austria is outside screaming while Hungary beats Prussia off.'_

It never occured to her that autocorrect had struck. She had meant to say 'up' not 'off'_._

Not even ten seconds later, her phone roared to life with a vengeance.

'_Bloody Fucking Hell! Where are you?! I am coming to get you this instant! Is France there?'_

America was confused, she pondered what France would have to do with any of this.

'_No, why?'_

_'America are you OKAY?'_

_'I'm fine dude.'_

_'What was Scotland saying about Russia?'_

_'Oh that commie bastard made me go with him. No big deal. I go away and went to Italy's place.'_

_"Yes, well, Scotland mentioned that part. He also said something preposterous about you sleeping with Germany and Italy.'_

_'Yeah, I did. Why?'_

America waited for a few minutes. That was strange. It wasn't like England to leave in the middle of a conversation.

Huh. She wondered if he had gotten busy.

Her phone vibrated again.

_'I apologize America. I must have read that wrong. Did you say that you slept with Germany AND Italy?'_

How many times did she have to say it? She scratched her blonde head, confused why everyone was so hung up on her spending the night at Italy's house. She'd slept over at England's once or twice and no one had been so upset by it.

She should call Italy and ask what all this was about.

America exited out of her messages and dialed Italy's number.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ri-"_This is Italy. Hello?!" The cheerful nation answered happily.

"Italy! Dude! it's America!" She replied in a loud voice.

"Ah! America, how are you? Better?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I have a question for you."

"A question? Okay!"

"Is anybody giving you a hard time about sleeping with Germany and I?"

"No! In fact my brother has been very in awe of me lately. It is most wonderful," Italy confided as if it were a large secret.

"Thought so," she replied sagely. It made America beam with amusement. See? England and Scotland were just being weird.

"How is Germany?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him in a few hours." The Italian replied honestly.

She laughed.

"That's okay dude."

"Ah, America, I am having a hard time making out what you are saying." The other nation said helpfully.

"Sorry, reception isn't the best here with my plan. Hold on." She moved to the other end of the hall. "What about now?"

There was silence on the other end. Her phone kept buzzing, trying to tell her tat England did not appreciate being ignored. It would only be for a few moments longer anyway.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello?"

She must have lost the call. Darn. Oh well. She'd call Germany. America searched through her contacts list, she did not know his number by heart like she did with Italy. The gruff German had been a lot more fun than she previously remembered.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_"This is Germany, you are permitted to leave a message. Do not leave multiple messages as this will only delay my ability to return them. Good day."_

_Beep._

"Hiya Germany! It's America!" she said brightly, nearly giggling when she recalled how he'd let her embarrass him so she wouldn't lose face. Nice guy, really. "I was wondering if you could give me a call back? That'd be awesome dude! Look forward to talkin' with ya."

She disconnected and looked at the flood of semi-hysterical messages from England demanding to know 'what the bloody fuck' was going on. America sighed. What was wrong with that dude? England was so high strung. Some countries simply did not know how to handle stress. It was lamentable actually. If he wasn't careful, he'd die from the stress.

America shook her head sadly at his plight.

She was about to reply, calm him down because Iggy could be so unreasonable sometimes, however, Iceland came walking out of the kitchen with a satisfied look on his face.

America beamed at him. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you."

The Nordic country stilled, and looked at her with a light blush decorating his cheeks. She knew instantly that she would have to go calm down Holland. Iceland hadn't done anything and the guy was flying off the handle. Maybe once she had a cure for Prussia's ADD, she'd make sure to gift England and Holland-excuse her 'The Netherlands'- with some aroma therapy items.

That should help them.

Iceland was still staring at her with his pinked face.

Aww! He was so adorable that she just wanted to dip him in ketchup and eat him!

No, no. Maybe she was just hungry.

America snorted in amusement. Hungry in Hungary. Classic!

OoOoOo

Germany sighed as he sent the very last memo. Now his work was completed for the day, and he was pleased that he'd been efficient enough to allow himself to get extra items taken care off. That made his list considerably lighter for tomorrow. He loosened his tie, and leaned back in his office chair. His blue eyes slid closed for a moment of rest.

However, in that moment all he could see was another pair of blue eyes looking back at him. He could see America's face that night in Italy's kitchen. She'd surprised him.

He was not a large fan of new things or surprises. Germany was a man that followed the rules and had been richly rewarded for his studious manner. His people were prospering.

So, he had not expected America to say such... scandalous things. From what he knew, and from rumors, Americans were in a sense prudish compared to Europeans. It was to be expected, not everyone had the same culture and Germany attempted to be respectful of this.

His mind supplied the sound of her whimpers as she'd clung to him. He hadn't slept a wink that night, and it was unacceptable that America hadn't stayed long enough to say goodbye in person. Though the meal had been rather good, for American cuisine.

'Germany!' Her voice, her scent, and her laugh. He could recall them all vividly.

His eyes snapped open and a nameless official scampered faster down the hallway of the office, trying not to be subject to his Nation's wrath.'

His phone rang on his desk. He took a deep breath.

"This is-"

"Germany!" Italy interrupted cheerily.

Ah, well, it had been four hours since Italy's last call. That was progress. He would not sneer at progress.

"Ah, Hello Italy." He rumbled tiredly.

"Sorry to call you at work Germany," the smaller nation said sweetly, "but America-"

His breath hitched at her name.

"-called and asked about you. We got disconnected, and she hasn't called back yet. Oh but Germany! I forgot what she called about before that! Oh no! What if she calls back and I don't remember? Germany! What will I do? Germany?"

Germany hummed lowly in his throat. He had stopped listening after Italy said they'd been disconnected. He patted his jacket, noting that his cell phone was not in his pocket. Where had he put it?

"It will be fine Italy, ja? I have to go."

"Oh! Of course Germany!" The line went dead.

Germany pondered where he could of placed the blasted contraption. He looked under his desk and it was not to be seen. He checked his drawers, and it was laying there, nestled on some documents that were not due until two weeks from Thursday.

He flipped open his phone, staring at a missed call from America. Complete with voicemail. She'd tried to call him...

"Verdammt!" He shouted, causing several people to quake in their seats from their own offices.

He pressed for his voicemail box, and waited impatiently as he keyed in his password.

Yes, he was aware he had one new message!

"_Hiya Germany! It's America! I was wondering if you could give me a call back? That'd be awesome dude! Look forward to talkin' with ya_."

Why could he practically see her smiling through her voice alone? The blue-eyed nation was confusing to him. He pulled out a picture from the top drawer of his desk. It was the last United Nation's meeting. It was a picture of all the countries involved. Germany looked, and his tense face broke into a slight smile when he saw the grinning face of the America.

He pressed the option to replay his message, he listened again to his favorite part.

"_Look forward to talkin' with ya."_

He'd call her as soon as he got home.

OoOoOo

She'd practically had to fight Iceland to get him to stay with Hungary. America had tended to poor Prussia, who was still unconscious. Austria assured her that they would call his brother Germany to come collect him.

America hadn't been able to stay for anything longer than a quick bite to eat and a shower. Hungary had graciously offered to lend America a spare set of clothes. Which was utterly awesome of her. America had thanked her and laughed as Hungary had to show her how to put it on properly. She'd assured Iceland she'd be coming right back. He'd offered to go with her. She'd declined.

Her boss would already be pissed about the ton of international trips. She didn't need to get charged for taking Iceland along with her! However, she didn't want to hurt his pride, so she'd told him something else to occupy his mind.

She'd leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't let them kill Prussia. Just keep him alive until Germany gets here."

Iceland looked at her nodding solemnly.

America had thanked him, and said goodbye to Hungary and Austria, promising to return as quickly as possible.

She made the flight with ease and yawned. Her phone was once more turned off. It wasn't allowed on flights anyway. Besides, England knew that she'd be fine. She was the United States!

America fell asleep part way through the flight, extremely tired. The flight attendant passed her by, allowing her the chance to catch up on some rest.

When she awoke, the plane was entering its final decent into 'The Netherlands'. America stretched, trying to ease a kink out of her back. She turned her phone back on, looking to call Holland and ask him to come pick her up so they could talk.

She hummed her national anthem as she looked up his number. She called him.

_Ring. Ring._

"_America! Where are you?"_ His tone was just shy of utterly pissed off.

Geez, guy could hold a grudge.

"I'm at the airport. One of yours actually."

"..._What?_" The Northern country asked in confusion after a moment's pause.

"Yeah dude! I'm here in 'The Netherlands'," she bit back a laugh. "I came to visit. Could you come pick me up? Sorry, I know it's last second," she started politely.

"_Is anyone with you?" _He sounded half sullen, half irritated.

Must have been a bad day.

"Nope!" She replied in a cheerful manner. "Just me!"

His response was instantaneous. So much so that America had to listen really hard to catch his words.

"_I will be right there. Do not wander off. Be out front. Which terminal?"_

"Uh... I'm at baggage claim... five. I think. Yeah, it looks like a five."

"_Okay. I'll find you."_

"Got it!" America acknowledged. Why did anyone think she would wander off? What was she? A toddler. She hung up the phone and put it in her purse. Hungary had let her borrow that too. For carry on.

She waited for ten minutes before Holland called back.

"Yeah dude?"

"_I forgot to ask you. Which Airport?"_

America stifled the laugh that threatened to break free. She'd forgotten to tell him.


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you that have been following and reviewing, thank you!**

**I own nothing. Rated M.**

**Thanks for reading!**

OoOoOo

The Netherlands showed up not terribly long from their last phone call. America was standing outside, as he had told her-that part irked her-, and he stopped to let her in. It took a moment, because she was carrying two hot beverages.

He grinned slightly.

"Hi dude!" America said with a large voice. Her smile was as bright as her eyes, and he tried not to think about the fact that she was wearing a dress. He really never saw her in those very often. If at all, come to think of it. It looked good on her, but he couldn't help but feel as if he recognized it from somewhere.

"Hello America." He replied with a wolf grin on his handsome face.

The Netherlands was pleased, and highly surprised, when America had informed him she'd come to his country. She was a very unpredictable country and he, by contrast, was not. He would have much to teach her during their 'marriage'. His leader had been concerned about the potential union, which was going to happen because he could see the benefit, and The Netherlands had ensured him that such a union would help them in the long run.

And, of course, it would help America. He had to admit he didn't think he would mind being married to the country that just showed up, and hurriedly handed him a cup of hot coffee.

"I wasn't sure how you liked it," she said with a soft pink hue to her cheeks. "So I have some sugar packets and creamers in the purse."

He felt himself smile in earnest. For such an arrogant nation, sometimes not all the time, she did sound rather unsure. It almost had the feeling of a date.

Wait. Was this a date?

The Netherlands gaze landed on her as she opened the cup holder and placed the drinks inside. She seemed to be fidgeting slightly.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up," she said slightly ducking her head to dig through the purse for said sugar and cream.

Was she nervous? He almost hoped that she was, because the little looks she was trying to subtly give were causing him to think of things other than her surprise visit. America was not very subtle, and he knew every time she looked at him. Even when he was driving, he could see in his periphery, her blue eyes glancing up at him.

He wasn't sure why, but the demure thing was really setting his imagination into overdrive. In fact he had to stop himself from leering at her, when she looked away suddenly.

America was trying to figure out the right time to bring up Iceland. Japan had scolded her about how to give a proper reception, but America wasn't welcoming Holland to her home. And, if she brought it up too quickly, he might deny it because he was still mad. However, the waiting was killing her and she was trying very hard not to fidget to pass the time. She kept trying to see if he appeared calm enough to broach the subject, but maybe the best plan of action was to wait until dinner.

"Cream?" She asked after a few moments. She'd like to make her drink up, but wanted to wait and be polite to Holland. "Sugar?"

"Hm?" He asked looking at her momentarily, something in his eyes flashed and America thought he might not have heard her.

"Sugar?"

"Yes?" He questioned back at her.

She took the lid off his cup. America tore open a packet of sugar and dumped it in.

"How many?"

"Two should be fine." He answered, taking a left turn.

She made a noise of acknowledgement and tore open another packet before dumping it in. She put the top back on the cup and looked out the window. It was a beautiful country. She turned her attention back to her own drink. Three creams and sugars later, she was sipping it with a pleased sigh.

It did not take long to reach his home, and it was very nice.

America stepped out a little nervous, with her coffee in hand. Iceland was depending on her to keep him safe! She was the hero! Then, again, it was Holland she was trying to plead with. He had a reputation for being one hell of a negotiator.

"No luggage?" He asked, only now realizing that America hadn't brought any with her.

America blinked up at him with large blue eyes. The Netherlands peered down at her. He hoped it meant she'd planned on not needing clothes with him around. He could like that idea greatly.

The female country looked around sheepishly. "Well, I guess I forgot," she admitted. "Can I borrow something of yours?"

The Netherlands gave a predatory smile. His eyes nearly glowed at the suggestion.

"Of course. I have something that would be just about perfect," he murmured more to himself than her. Germany could take a hike. The Netherlands was not giving up his prize easily.

If he had to, he'd fight Germany to keep her where she should be. Which was here. With him.

He led her to the door and let them inside. At least, he went inside, when he turned around, for a moment, he thought he might have to coax America in.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. And The Netherlands felt a point of pride that she was staring at his kitchen.

"Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed, brushing past him. "It is gorgeous!" Her hands traced the countertops, and the cabinets. Her blue eyes were sparkling, looking at all the shiny things.

The Netherlands kept an immaculate kitchen.

America pouted. "I'm jealous," she said in a carefree way. No real bite in her tone.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that all this could be hers too. All for the low, low price of signing a contract between their two nations.

She placed her to-go coffee cup on the counter, and looked at him. The Netherlands returned her look with one of his own. Hopefully this would lead to something he was a little excited about.

"So..." America said, looking around. "I want to talk about Iceland."

That dampened his good mood and brought his earlier anger to the forefront. His eyes darkened and he glared at her.

"No."

"But he didn't do anything!" America argued, growing steadily more loud in volume.

His hands fisted at his sides. Like that little shit hadn't tried anything. He knew Iceland. As much as he teased him, the country was sneaky. Definitely up to something. In fact, he was certain Germany would try something too. Just because America had gone to his bed first did not mean hat he could keep her!

"I'll show you around the house," he said stiffly.

"You can't ignore me," America argued, her hands on her hips. Her face was flushed and she was getting upset, he knew.

He wasn't trying to ignore her. No, he had an alternative motive. The Netherlands walked toward the back area of the house. America followed after him, complaining that he was not listening to her while trying to keep her tone polite.

Closer. Just a little closer.

_Ding. Dong._

What? He wasn't expecting anyone. America paused, and turned toward the door. She looked back at him with a questioning look.

Alright, he would make them leave and then lure her into his bedroom. Where he would then, propose his terms for their impending union and America would be distracted enough to agree. He already had his nation working on similar terms. They were very fair to both sides, however, they allowed him a few more liberties where she was concerned. Like having America live with him. On a permanent basis.

He hid a snarl under his breath and went to his door.

He wanted to slam it shut again, however America chose that moment to burst from behind him.

"Papa! Dude!" She called excitedly as she all but threw her arms around Finland, hugging him tightly.

The Netherland narrowed his eyes. She hadn't hugged him like that.

"America! Iceland told me you'd be here. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were." The gentle nation said happily, while giving covert disapproving glances at The Netherlands.

He would have closed the door anyway, after hauling America back inside, but Sweden managed to cross the threshold and motioned them all back in.

They were blocking him from sealing his place with America. it was the only possible explanation. This was highly irritating. The Netherlands did not allow anything to come in between him and his money! He was not a greedy nation, he was simply one that prided itself on economic stability and growth. So, when something as lucrative and potentially beneficial to his people like the female nation practically fell into his lap, the Netherlands felt inclined to grab it up.

Unfortunately for him, he had been unaware of America's 'Papa.'

Finland appeared to have a rather remarkable talent of knowing exactly when The Netherlands had been about to claim America for himself. Had he been alone, The Netherlands would have laughed as he threw him bodily out the door.

However, he brought Sweden with him. That did put a damper on his plans. They did not exactly have the greatest history.

That humorless lul.

The Netherlands tried not to lose his temper as America chattered on with Finland. Finland _knew_ what would happen once he left. Sweden likely didn't care at all, except that Finland cared. The tall male watched the blue-eyed female country as she remained oblivious to his subtle glances. He was well prepared to be _direct_ with America. The others had only to leave and he could circle in for the kill.

Well, he was not going to kill her, but he most certainly was going to close the deal. He had no idea what exactly Italy and Germany had shown America that night. However, he'd brushed up on the newest techniques of seduction and she was going to melt at his feet. He wouldn't stop until he had exactly what he wanted. America bound to him through law and alliance.

Sweden was staring at him with that face again. The Netherlands stood his ground, opting instead to glare at Finland.

Sweden frowned at him.

The Netherlands thought Sweden was being highly unreasonable. If Sweden were in his, better made, shoes; then the other nation would understand. America was right there and he was being blocked from tossing her over his shoulder and showing her that Dutch men made the best lovers.

The _Best_. No matter what Scotland said.

"Would you like to come stay at my house America?" Finland asked after the boisterous nation had calmed down. "I haven't had a visit from you. I want to hear all about how you are doing."

"Su-"

"No," The Netherlands cut in with a hard tone. Finland had better not even think about asking America again. He had been forced to postpone possible business ventures because America hadn't returned his calls. It had been his threat to Iceland that even had her showing up today. He was not permitting her rather shapely body out of that door until it had been properly claimed.

Twice.

America blinked at him, clearly confused. The Netherlands had to stifle the urge to just throw the pair out and corner her in a bedroom.

"Excuse me?" She asked raising one blonde brow, as if to let The Netherlands know that he'd over stepped his bounds.

He gave her a heated look, that could have been considered intimidating. "You and I have yet to agree about Iceland."

"But you said-?"

"I know what I said, and now I am willing to discuss it." he responded in a resolute voice.

She blanched and he could tell that she was not endeared by the idea. However, America's chin had a stubborn set to it and she would be carrying through on helping Iceland. The Netherlands, once this was all said and done, would explain to her why this was beneficial. He would also explain why he'd been the smartest choice. Then they would go over how many exports he could sell to America.

A match made in heaven. Really.

He'd have to bite the heads off of every other nation trying to get to her now and later on down the road. Once he had helped stabilized her economy, because her money would by proxy be his money in a fashion; that's what he told himself. She would need him to what Sweden had been to Finland.

Only he was going to make sure that they benefited a little more physically. Though, honestly, he still had his suspicions on that one.

"I'd be happy to talk about Iceland with you dude!" America beamed up at him, and he enjoyed the way she smiled at him. "Do you want to do that now?"

He smiled wickedly.

"Netherlands," Finland said with a hint of a warning. Sweden picked up on his anger and stared at the Netherlands with a blank expression.

It was his damn house! They should leave.

"Well, America and I are rather busy, _as you can tell_," he stressed the last part of his sentence. "Thank you so much for visiting." He opened the door again with a pointed look.

"Come back some other time." He said with false cheer as he tried to intimidate Sweden.

OoOoOo

England blinked at the door opened just as he was about to knock on it.

"Come back some other time," a male voice said with obvious irritation. That must be the Netherlands. He was very grateful that Iceland had called him, telling him that America would be heading to The Netherlands. He would finally be able to chase down that daft chit once and for all.

Then he wanted answers. Very good and reasonable answers about why she'd admitted to sleeping with Germany and Italy, only to stop speaking with him. It was repugnant manners, is what it was.

The green-eyed nation blinked, schooling his features into a sophisticated mask.

"I cannot say that I can come back some other time, chap. I am looking for America."

The Netherlands whipped his gaze over to stare at England in open disbelief and dislike. Ah. So it would be that sort of day again. Why wasn't he surprised? America was involved after all, and after the ghastly story Scotland had told him, he needed to make sure that America was unharmed.

"Go. Away." The taller man bite out frostily. Shifting his body in the way.

"No, I don't think I will. In fact, I think I might step inside for a bit." He peered in and could see the other nations. "Good morning Finland, Sweden."

"England!" America called out happily as she tapped The Netherlands on the shoulder so he would stop barring the door. "Hi dude! How have ya been?"

The older nation smiled warmly, though inside he was ready to throttle the silly woman, at America. "I am well, thank you."

"Come on in!" she said laughing. "The more the merrier."

One look at The Netherlands told him that her sentiments were not shared.

And, the way his eyes lingered on The United States told him that he had some competition.

Ah, well, he supposed in couldn't be helped. However, he would not go down without a fight.

He was England, after all.

OoOoOo

Translations:

Lul: Dick


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you that have been following and reviewing, thank you! YOU ARE AMAZING! (Hopefully that inspires you for the day)**

**I own nothing. Rated M.**

**Thanks for reading!**

OoOoOo

The Netherlands glared like he'd never glared before at England, who'd dared try to come to his home and abscond with his soon-to-be 'wife'. He had the urge to do what Sweden would in this situation and simply grab America while declaring 'M'ne' in a very unforgiving tone.

The green eyes, stopped his plans however. They held the promise of a fight and it irked the Netherlands on a whole new level. America had been a British Colony decades upon decades ago. However, she wasn't England's and he wasn't going to give the bastard the chance to sway America's heart. Or pocketbook.

America was in front of him, welcoming his rival in. He wanted to snap at America, but if he did it now, he might as well push her into the other nation's arms. That did not sit well with him. Perhaps, once everything was taken care of, he should make her wear something to let all the other nations know to keep their hands to themselves. Like a pin, or a jacket, or something. There would be plenty of time to think upon it later.

"So good to see you America," England replied cordially, stepping in to shake her hand.

America laughed brightly. The Netherlands was not appreciative of the way that England stared at him challengingly.

The crumpet-eating nation had no idea what he was getting himself into.

OoOoOo

England refused to back down, watching over the top of America's head as the Netherlands continued to cast daggers his way. Ah, well, it would be best not to rub it in the man's face too obviously. Otherwise America might begin to catch on.

"What brings you here England?" America asked sweetly, with her blue eyes nearly twinkling.

England was forced to think about Queen and country so that he did not pursue ungentlemanly thoughts. Like how if Wales insisted they spend equal time with America, he would beat them bloody.

"I was just coming to check on you. Our last conversation ended _prematurely._" He emphasized while smirking at The Netherlands, who clenched his fists.

"Yes, I hear the English often have that problem," the Scandinavian nation quipped.

England smiled a with a stony expression. "Well not all of us have as much free time as others."

"Maybe some just manage it better." The Netherlands half-growled.

America looked between the two with confusion. Finland looked between them with dismay. Quickly, Finland grabbed America's arm and moved her out of the way.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly, "Finland what's-"

She didn't even get to finish the first sentence before England threw the first punch and The Netherlands responded in kind. Soon they were throwing punches left and right. She blinked.

Why was he always doing this? She couldn't ever figure it out. England picked fights with France all the time, and yet people thought he was a more peaceful nation than her. She didn't go around socking people in the face. This was so unfair.

"Guys?" She said with exasperation. "Guys!"

They didn't seem to hear her. They were too busy swearing at each other to notice that America was looking at Finland with a 'what do we do?' expression. Finland pointed to the door.

America didn't want to leave, but they were tearing up the Netherland's beautiful kitchen. It was a damn shame. She really liked it. She lead the way out the door, knowing she'd have to come back and take care of that whole deal for Iceland. She didn't understand why the Netherlands was so upset that she was spending time with Iceland. Perhaps the Netherland's had designs on Iceland? It would make sense. It was the same reason Germany had been so upset about her sleeping with Italy.

Politics was so confusing sometimes.

When Finland, Sweden, and America had all exited, she closed the door behind her to the sound of a huge crash.

"You bloody Wanker!" She could hear England shout, and she turned to Finland.

"It was good to see you Papa."

"You too." He said warmly, as America hugged him.

She waved at Sweden who stared at her.

England fighting had made her think about France. France made her think about Canada.

It was time to go say 'hi'.

OoOoOo

"Hey Canada!"

The quiet northern nation blanched, completely taken by surprise that America was sitting on his front porch. She hadn't called, written, or e-mailed him. She hadn't even tried to ring his doorbell. It was a good thing that he had come to get his mail, or he may never have seen her. America was sitting on the bench with her head back against the wall to his house.

He would never admit that he almost screamed.

"A-a-America? What are you doing here?" He asked, trying not to stammer too much.

She gave a gentle shrug. "Out and about. Not ready to go home yet."

He gave her a quizzical look. "Why don't you want to go home?"

"Long story," she said cryptically with a large smile.

He could see she was very tired, and distracted. As if she were lost in thought. However, his concern aside, he still didn't understand why she'd come to his house. He scratched his head for a moment, and then decided to sit beside her. America, a brooding America at that, was not exactly a good thing. He'd try to offer whatever comfort he could.

"Is this because of your proposal?" He asked, gauging her reaction.

"Yep," she answered honestly.

"Is everything... okay?" Canada was nervous about how she'd answer. He hadn't bothered to respond, because he was perfectly happy the way things were and America had a very hard time staying neutral. It bothered him to some extent because Canada was not the type that went charging into battle unneeded.

She glanced at him, her smile brighter. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

She always knew when Canada was worried. He always had that look on his face, the smile not quite right. She'd learned it a long time ago. There were times she could do nothing about it, however, today she could. So she eased him.

"Besides, dude, I'm the hero. I'm America. I'll pull through." She flashed a cocky smile that had Canada's lips quirking a bit.

He didn't know how to tell her. However, delaying it would likely only make it worse. The fact was that Canada didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to join her either.

"What's the matter?" She asked him after they had been sitting on his porch for several minutes.

"O-oh? I have a lot on my mind," he said as an excuse.

"What is it? You can tell me," she encouraged gently.

He sucked in a breath, scrambling to gather up his courage lest he remain silent. He twiddled with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry," he said, unable to meet her eyes, "but I have given it some thought and I do not think I am going to take your proposal."

She didn't say anything.

The sounds of birds broke up the silence, but America remained unmoving in light of his declaration. She didn't yell at him or try to make him accept. It unnerved him. Canada didn't want to look up for fear he'd see the hurt on her face. There were times he'd thought that nothing could phase America, and there were just as many instances during their acquaintanceship where he had been wrong. What was she thinking? Was she furious? Was she sad? Did she plan on burning down his home?

He hoped not.

"It's alright," she said sincerely.

He was surprised by her maturity in handling this situation. She seemed greatly subdued.

"I just hope we can maintain our friendship," she hinted strongly at not wanting this to create a rift between them. He peeked up to see a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course. Of course." Canada agreed readily. "I still think you are a great neighbor and all that."

She gave him a smile, it was small, and slightly sad, but it was a real smile. America was concerned that everyone seemed to have misgivings about accepting her as a 'wife'. Even though she had received e-mails and countless calls, no one had brought forth a counter-proposal or acceptance indicating they actually wanted to move forward in consideration. Germany had been mad at her being around Italy. Italy wasn't what America needed, though she liked the country. Scotland had seemed very uneasy about the idea. While the Netherlands had been upset by her spending time with Iceland and Hungary didn't appear particularly interested in America. Even Japan and South Korea had been silent on the subject. The only one that had actually presented her with anything had been Prussia.

She had the rose in a vase on her nightstand. It had likely wilted by now.

A frown marred her features, and she tried not to feel bad that Canada didn't wish to accept her offer. However, he had done the decent thing and refused her outright. She was exceedingly grateful. It was just that if no one else was willing, that left her remarkably alone with Russia.

She and Russia did not see eye-to-eye.

Canada coughed.

"America," He said kindly if not awkwardly, "I really do think you are a good nation."

She stared forward, watching the sun as it set.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

The pair sat in comfortable silence. For a long time they watched the world. The birds soon ceased their songs, and the crickets came out to chirp cheerily. Canada had felt some distress in turning America down, but it would hopefully all work out for the best. They simply had different views, and that was no one's fault. Even though America had, in their history, come to him more than once for help against England and even in larger wars; this was not the first time he had to refuse her.

Yet, she still came to see him and they were about as close as two nations could be. One their shared border, whenever it was needed, his people could be seen at America's hospitals.

On some level, yes, he would have liked for them to form a union. However, she was very often the center for a lot of controversy and Canada did not want to constantly be brought into the spotlight. He did want people to remember him and acknowledge him, as America did, but he did not want all eyes on him. A peaceful existence is what he strove for and had accomplished so far. It was nothing to sneer at.

The weight drew his attention. His gaze landed on America. She had her head on his shoulder, and appeared to have fallen asleep. He smiled, a genuine look of happiness on his features. It would make waking her up so that she could sleep at his house just a little harder. He wouldn't turn her away, not tonight. He would try to carry her, but Canada knew America would want to get there under her own power. She was a little stubborn at times.

An owl hooted softly as a light breeze blew carrying the scents of flowers in full bloom.

Companionship. Quiet times. A good life. That is all Canada wanted and, for a few minutes at least, he had found it.

OoOoOo

Canada had been prepared for a quiet day. After waking America up and telling her he had breakfast ready, she'd sleepily stumbled into his kitchen. Canada thought she looked endearingly rumpled. Her hair was mussed, and she barely had Texas on, her glasses were perched on the very tip of her nose before she slid them to the bridge.

"Mornin'" She greeted sleepily.

Canada mused that it was a good thing she'd gotten dressed before she came down. America sat heavily at the table.

"Good Morning," he replied, setting a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"This looks amazing," she beamed at him.

"T-thanks," he said, trying not to blush.

"Do you have any of that syrup? Oh, there it is." America reached for it, and started pouring it on her pancakes.

"Do you want some coffee?" Canada asked, as he went to get the silverware.

"Yes, please." She replied, somewhat sleepily.

There were times, when it was just the two of them, that Canada really enjoyed spending time with America. Just like yesterday. If a lot of days were like that, he might change his mind. However, right now, he just wanted to enjoy the time with her.

Canada brought over two mugs of coffee and then his own plate of food. They were quiet, simply enjoying the meal and hot drinks. A few times, Canada peered over at America and she smiled at him in return.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to consider her offer. Maybe...

The sound of his front door opening drew his attention away. Canada looked up, and saw France entering his kitchen. Didn't that hoser know how to call a head? Wait. How did France get into his house?

"Canada! You left your front door unlocked. I wanted to come by and-" His gaze moved to the other person sitting at Canada's table.

"Hello America!" France greeted jovially. His eyes wandered over her body unrepentantly. His lips were pulled back into a large leering smile.

"Dude!" She replied with a smile.

"Canada did not mention you would be here. It is a good thing I stopped by for a visit." France said, with a disarming sense of charm.

America blinked. "Yeah, sure."

Canada gripped the coffee mug harder than was necessary. "So sorry," He said to France, not really meaning the nicety. However his smile was there, because on some level, he already knew this was going to be amusing. Canada was a very good tactician and he saw where this was going a mile away.

He could warn France...

His eyes subtly looked between France and America. America was completely ignoring France, absorbed in her breakfast.

"Think nothing of it." France assured Canada kindly. "I am glad to see America," he said while murmuring 'French territory' under his breath.

"Really dude?" She looked surprised. Canada didn't blame her. He'd be surprised too, if he didn't already sense that France was just trying to get America to consider him. The quiet Country knew it would not work. America was... well... oblivious to his seduction attempts.

Frankly, he was more shocked that France hadn't figured that out yet.

"Of course!" He replied with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I am always happy to see a ter- America. I am always happy to see you America."

America smiled at him. "That is sorta hard to believe."

"Why?"

"You spend all your time disagreeing and insulting me." She pointed out with an amused grin.

She was rather pretty, wasn't she? France's gaze lingered on her breasts...such huge... tracts of land. He was nearly salivating at the thought of his hands all over them. In both senses.

"That is simply not true," he declared with a husky note to his voice, "The Statue of Liberty should be a reminder of my... fondness for you."

"Me? Or the women you sleep with when you come to America?" She questioned.

"You, my dear." He gave her a provocative look. She didn't seemed fazed in the slightest.

America laughed, looking at him. "Right, that is why you have made it a point to disagree with me over almost everything this last decade."

"Trivial matters," he said with a wave of his hand.

Several seconds of silence passed by. America returned to her breakfast.

"I love a woman with a healthy appetite," France said, attempting to be complimentary. He wanted to ply her with sweet nothings. A few well placed suggestions, and several more touches would have the female nation eating out of the palm of his hand.

As if it sense the will of its master, his hand pulled out a chair and he sat next to America. He gave her several lurid looks, the suggestions of what they could be doing were in his eyes.

America stilled and looked at him. Her blue eyes were rather pretty. They reminded him of the sky at mid day over his gorgeous country. Her blonde hair was well managed. He would have to do something about her atrocious attire however. Perhaps a few lovely sets of clothes would win some affection from her? She would be his territory, well, not really, however they would all look to him whenever America was mentioned. And, in meetings he could gently guide his lover into despising that limey bastard England as much as he did.

He was so lost in his day dream that he didn't notice the blank look on America's face.

"Have I mentioned how lovely you look today?" He purred out with as much seduction as he could.

"What?"

He placed his hand on top of hers. "Your eyes, they are as blue as the sky. Simply magnificent." He all but gushed luridly.

"Oh, thank you." She replied trying to continue to eat. He would not let go of her other hand. She stared at him, he'd figure it out in a moment that he should let go.

There, she was distracted, he thought with satisfaction. He would woo her with poetry, fine wine, and his kisses. "You have lovely lips," he replied leaning closer.

She did not pull away, merely sat there and watched him.

"France?"

"Yes?"

"Could you let go of my hand?" She asked in all seriousness. "I'm kinda trying to eat here."

The suave country looked perplexed as he let go over her hand. America returned to eating, and ignored France once more.

That was not possible, France had never been so thoroughly rebuffed by a woman. He had not seen it coming.

Canada did, and he hid his smile behind his mug.

France blinked, and continued to stare at her as if she'd just sprouted wings. He would have to redouble his efforts. Clearly, America was playing hard to get.

"What?" America asked, her voice neutral.

France smiled at her brightly. His eyes sparkling, as he gave her a look that he knew would help soften her walls toward him. "Oh, I was simply saying how much I enjoy _watching you_ eat. I get to do it quite often. You have a certain... _gusto_, that I find enchanting."

She didn't smile, or blush at his words. That was strange, normally America was much more animated than this.

She set her fork down, and turned toward him fully.

"You get to see me eat 'quite often'?" She asked softly.

"Oh yes," he replied leaning in closely, "perhaps you would do better with French food? I hear we can be... _filling_." He said the innuendo lowly, hoping to stir her simmering passions that he knew were hidden just below the surface for him. He was France, the world famous lover!

"Filling?" Her eyes became half-hooded. "You think I need to eat more _filling_ things?"

He liked where her train of thought was going. If her pretty mouth was willing to wrap around certain parts of him, who was he to refuse?

"Indeed, I very nearly insist upon it. I hear the _portion sizes_ are... perfect."

"Portion sizes?" She asked with a clenched jaw. "You think I should be concerned with _portion_ sizes?"

France gave a leering smile. "I have heard that women should be especially concerned with the_ size_."

Canada started the countdown in his head. 3...2...1...

"Are you calling me _fat_ asshole?!" Her eyes were hard and she was shouting at him.

Right on time.

France reared back, unsure of how she could have possibly come to such a conclusion.

"No! I admit I have teased about such things in the past-"

"What?!" America shouted, clearly upset. "When?"

"Well," France hedged, looking slightly afraid, "I was only a handful of times, and there is nothing wrong with a woman having a little more roundness to her figure." He rushed to assure her.

"Roundness!? Oh fuck you!" She shouted. Pushing her chair back and storming from the room.

Canada snorted into his mug, trying not to choke with laughter as France looked horrified that everything had gone so horribly wrong.

OoOoOo

The sound of something crashing drew his attention away from his normal activities. He stood and walked to find the origin of the sound. He preferred the stillness, and quiet the day normally allowed him when he was not dutifully working. It appeared to be from outside. He could hear someone speaking from the other side of his front door.

He slid the door open, and met a familiar woman with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry dude, it was an Accident!" America said laughing.

She'd knocked over one of his trees. How had she even done that? He would have to plant another. Mentally, he prepared the checklist of supplies he would need. His dark eyes focused on his allied nation.

"America?" He asked gently, "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. It's great to see you."

"Thank you. It is good to see you too. Please, may I make you some tea?"

"I am not a huge fan of tea, but I would love some of that flavored milk stuff you had last time."

He nodded, and lead her inside his home.

"Hey Japan?"

"Yes?"

"May I stay over tonight?"

"Of course. You may come with me to the meeting tomorrow." He reminded her, because knowing America, he was certain she forgot.

"There's a meeting?"

"Yes, at 8:30," He told her factually. "We will got together."

"Thanks dude!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews are epic! The appearance of Vietnam in this fanfic is because of Aphrodite931 and other appearances in request by XiangXu**

**You may thank them for the bonus chapter. :) Enjoy! **

**I own nothing. Rated M.**

**Thanks for reading!**

OoOoOo

Japan had to calm her down three times already, and America was still trying not to be nervous. It was her first meeting since her announcement, and hopefully, a nation had decided to accept her offer. Her blue eyes landed on Japan, she tried to smile brightly, but it came out as a grimace.

"Don't worry America, it will be fine," he said stoically.

"Of course dude!" She didn't feel it though. She picked at her breakfast. The comment from France was at the fore front of her mind. '_Asshat_,' her mind snarled. She was perfectly healthy. No matter what that perfume wearing bastard thought. America clenched her fist subconsciously.

"What has you so concerned?" Japan inquired politely.

She sighed, giving up even the pretense of attempting to eat. She stared at Japan's tea-cup, admiring the craftsmanship.

"Just a little worried, ya know?" She said with a lazy smile. "I hope someone is at least considering my offer."

"Ah, that is what is bothering you?" Japan's dark eyes were focused on her. America had n apologetic look about her.

"Yeah, I'm sure its silly to be so wound up about this, but I'm not exactly the most well-like country," she reminded him with good humor.

Japan nodded thoughtfully. Well, he didn't have to agree so easily. She bit her tongue to keep from saying something she'd regret.

"And," she continued thoughtfully, "no one has put in a counter-proposal so I'm getting a bit... anxious." She admitted quietly.

Japan took a sip of his tea, and waited a moment to make sure she was finished speaking.

"That is not correct," he informed her in a composed manner. "I have already submitted a counter-proposal three days ago."

"You did?!" America gasped, looking over joyed at the prospect. "Dude! You're amazing!" She beamed at him grasping his hand tightly in hers. "That is awesome!"

Japan froze, looking at their hands and blushed. "Ah, yes. 'Awesome' as you say." He pulled his hand from hers, and looked down.

America laughed heartily, her relief obvious and her face flushed a gentle pink. Japan supposed that there were worse nations to tie himself to. With proper guidance, he could help America repair some of her weakened alliances, and create a long-lasting union with his country. It held the potential to be something that would make its way into the history books.

"I am so glad to hear that." She continued on in a bright, and cheerful way. Her classic America personality shining through. "If it works out we can play video games! Hold strategy meetings that will blow France's outta the water!" She babbled excitedly. "Oh, Oh! We can make the other nations green with envy. This is going to rock." She pumped her hand in the air enthusiastically.

Japan shared her enthusiasm and excitement at the prospect of an impending union. Of the few allies that still claimed allegiance loyally with America, he wanted to help strengthen he with lots of mutual projects. It would help America get back to the nation she used to be renowned for. Their would be much he could teach her, and much she could share with him.

It would be a union founded on respect and admiration. A proper and dignified 'marriage' between two countries.

America was humming her national anthem under her breath, and smiling at him repeatedly. He was pleased to have given her something to look forward to. Truthfully, he had not expected her to be so happy about it. However, his advisors had counseled him as to the problems America was facing. It was nothing that was incapable of being fixed with hard work and determination.

America laughed softly to herself, and Japan smiled in return.

Japan turned dark eyes to the clock, it was time to leave.

"Are you ready, America?"

"You bet dude!" She giggled happily.

OoOoOo

America was nearly dancing as she walked into the building with Japan at her side. She was grinning from ear to ear, and everyone appeared to notice. She waved enthusiastically to several nations. Some seemed confused, others amused, and of course she'd somehow insulted others.

Ah, fuck it.

The blonde nation all but strut into the meeting room. Japan appeared unfazed by her brashness as he exchanged pleasantries with passing nations.

"I'll talk to you when the meeting is over, 'kay?" America said still in an excellent mood. Her voice was loud in comparison to others, but everyone knew that by now.

"Of course," Japan agreed, "We may get something to eat when the break occurs."

"Awesome!"

America looked for her seat. She went to the normal location, but in her place was Lithuania. The male nation looked up at her with wide eyes.

"America?" He asked confused, and blushing at the same time.

Hm, the dude must still be jumpy about Russia.

Oh crap. Russia.

America's blue eyes widened and she snapped gaze over to the wall of impending doom known as Russia. He was smiling at her. Her mood imminently soured. She'd forgotten all about the commie while she'd been elated to hear that Japan had put in a counter-proposal. Even if no one else took any interest in her for it, she would at least have one.

Because she was America!

Which meant she was awesome! USA all the way! She was smiling before she realized that she was still looking at Russia. Scary ass Russia, who suddenly stopped his doom aura and appeared rather confused.

America was really smiling at him. It was... strange. The good kind of strange he felt with sunflowers. Perhaps she needed the 'space' Ukraine kept crying about? She wouldn't get it, but this was a pleasant turn of events.

America turned her gaze back to Lithuania, slightly horrified that she'd done something other than flip the bastard off. However, her boss had ordered her to play nice, so technically this was in her favor. However, she still felt so dirty about it. She shuddered.

"Lithuania?" She asked, leaning closer toward the nation that looked as if he were about to explode.

"Ye-YES!?"

She blinked, and moved away. He was high-strung. She didn't remember him being like that before. Huh. Must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

She smiled at him, and lowered her voice, trying to keep him from freaking out any more.

"Hey, it's okay dude. I was just wondering why you are in my seat?" She gently touched his shoulder.

He flinched. "Please don't."

Oh... he didn't... oh. America lowered her gaze, feeling slightly dejected.

Lithuania swallowed, he hadn't meant it to come out like that! America was nice to him. He just... Russia was watching the exchange! Russia was going to kill him! However, he had to say something. Anything!

"I... have... horrible foot fungus."

America locked gazes with him and wrinkled her nose up for a few seconds. "That... sounds... personal?"

Lithuania could have slapped himself, but she no longer looked upset, just a little uncomfortable.

"Do you need a powder?" America offered, at a loss for what to say. Was there a precedent for this sort of conversation between nations. She did not even want to know.

Lithuania shook his head quickly. "No, No. It will pass. Your seat has been moved." He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. This was not the way he wanted her to remember him. He couldn't be labeled the 'foot fungus' country!

"Moved?" She asked perplexed, still trying to figure out if she should find a lotion or solution for the poor guy.

Lithuania's face was beat red. He pointed across the room.

America followed where he was pointing, her blue eyes landing all the way at the back of the room where a veritable mountain of papers was neatly stacked... and color coded?

Her jaw dropped. What the hell was all of that? Her curiosity pulled her toward her new seat, and she stared dumb-struck at the reports. No, not reports. Counter-proposals! America had to stop herself from crying. She blinked back the tears of relief. There were so many of them! Eagerly, lost to the rest of the world, she picked them up and began to skim through them.

_England_. _Iceland_-really? How sweet!-. _Lithuania_. She looked up and had to keep herself from making a face. Maybe once the foot fungus cleared up, she would spend some time at his house. Until then, well... she wasn't sure how foot fungus spread, but she wasn't taking any chances!

_The Netherlands_-Who? Holland, that's right-. _Germany?_

She blinked, her blue eyes went up from his very bound proposal, and sought him out. He was in the corner talking with Italy. As if he sensed her watching him, he looked up. America beamed at him. Germany covered the bottom part of his face with one of his hands. Hm, he must have been getting ready to sneeze. Still. That was really nice of him to make an offer! She set it down in front of her.

_Japan_! There he was, she moved his to the side, she would go over it first. _South Korea_. She smiled warmly at her friend, who looked down quickly. _Vietnam._

America paused, unsure of what to feel. The dark haired nation and she had gone to war. Consequently, she'd lost. She was a formidable fighter and her guerilla tactics had decimated many of America's troops. It left her with mixed feelings. Vietnam was an excellent combat country, and her proposal had been a potential olive branch between the two. Her brows furrowed and she contemplated what the proper response was. She needed to respect it. She had forgiven Germany, and so it would only be fair to forgive Vietnam, bur their war had been much more recent in comparison.

She set it to the side. She would read it after Japan's and then try to approach the nation. She wanted to be certain they could stand on common ground. The last thing she wanted was to wage another war, one brought on by accidental insult.

America turned her attention to a single sheet of paper. All it said was _'You will join with Russia.-XOXO'_ She pushed Texas up a bit and refused to look at the bastard.

Next!

_Chile. Brazil. Mexico? _Chile had excellent farm land and helped America a great deal with produce that was imported in. Brazil, now there was a nation that America did not think would have accepted, but her was something she was happy to consider. She wasn't sure about Mexico. They had border problems already. This could open up a whole new level of trouble.

She returned to the pile, slowly working her way through it.

_Denmark._ America blushed. Denmark was a little... forward. He kept insisting he would show her why he was called the 'King of Scandinavia', but he always tried to follow it up with insisting it had to be at his home and she should pack a toothbrush. America snorted, she'd seen enough military movies to know that as the Hero, she was not scrubbing another country's floors. Thank you so very much! However, he was such a cheerful and happy country. She'd have to think about it.

_Bulgaria. Prussia!_ America looked around for the red-eyed nation. However, he did not seem to be present yet. Pity. He did add some awesomeness to her epicness.

She began to feel even more excited with the number of responses.

_Estonia. Cyprus. Monaco. Hong Kong. _

America blinked as she came to the last counter proposal. _New Zealand? _

America ran a hand through her hair, making Nantucket bounce slightly. She nearly laughed at herself. She'd been so worried that no one would even consider her. Now she was nearly overwhelmed by the responses. She would have to read them, and run them by her boss, but... but... HOLY CRAP!

"Yes!" America cried happily, causing several heads to turn. She didn't care if they looked. She was so freaking happy! This could mean a happy ending for her and some other country! The Hero was prevailing! She gave her best smile to the whole room. Many nations returned to small talk before the meeting. Others, well. Others were making their way toward their seats and-

"Amerika." A voice said lowly right next to her ear.

Her blue eyes widened, and she slowly turned -knowing who she was about to see with dread-, to gaze upon Russia.

"...Russia," she said trying not to leap out of her skin.

"You have read my proposal?"

If he counted a sentence as a proposal, which Germany had not so gently reminded her last year was _not_. America tried to be cordial. She'd been founded with several Christian ideals, though they varied. She was going to love and tolerate _the shit _out of Russia.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

"I did," she answered carefully. Her other possible prospects were in the room.

Russia planted a hand on top of her head and began to stroke her hair. America froze, with wide eyes. What the hell was he doing? Russia smiled that same smile at her that made her think of every axe murderer in every horror movie ever made since the dawn of time. She chuckled nervously. Her mind prayed that to not let this turn into a 'Lenny' moment from _Of Mice and Men._

America twitched uncomfortably as Russia pulled her close, his hands practically shoving her into his chest.

"You come home with me now."

Her mind went blank.

"Ah...," she said eloquently.

"Stop at once!" A voice growled from behind her, and Russia all but smothered her into his coat. All she could see was tan.

"Why? The meeting has not started yet," he replied in his normal voice.

America's brain was still trying to reboot at the strangeness of being hugged in front of everyone by Russia. This was slightly, and she meant only just, slightly more tolerable than his creepy showing up at her home.

Oh crap. He didn't set it on fire did he?

"You will release her," the gruff voice demanded, "you are disturbing the other countries."

"So sorry," Russia replied, sounding anything but. He released her, and with a quick kiss on the forehead, he left America standing confused as she blushed to the roots of her hair.

That commie son of a bitch! No. No. She was going to tolerate him. Tolerate him.

She turned around, ready to puff up and declare she could have handled it just fine. Her blue eyes landed on Hong Kong. This day was just strange.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks dude!" She said nearly laughing, "but I would've handled him." Maybe... yeah, with enough liquor she would have been fine.

Hong Kong merely raised a large brow. "As you say."

She laughed, and her blue eyes caught sight of a few pissed off looking nations glaring at each other and them. Germany was at the podium with look of fury on his face toward Russia. America knew he hated having his meetings interrupted. She'd learned the hard way. It was then that America heard the sounds of several chairs scraping and she watched with confusion as several of the nations that had offered counter-proposals were coming to sit at her table. One that was only meant to accommodate four people.

She pouted slightly.

"Oh come on dudes, I totally had it handled." She said as Germany called for order. Very few nations listened to him and other nations were busy muttering under their breath about America disturbing the meeting.

It would likely have been fine, had France not chosen to burst in, with arms laden with flowers.

"America! My love!" He said with a seductive smirk. A terrible silence reigned for a full three seconds.

America blinked as the room descended into chaos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reviews! I am a morally loose woman when it comes to reviews. I am kidding. Anyway. Here by popular demand, more Germerica! JapanxAmerica, and for fun. Denmark!**

**Rated M. I own nothing.**

OoOoOo

The fight that started between two nations, had quickly escalated until the entire room, minus America, Canada, Japan, China, and Italy. Were trading blows. Her proposals were scattered over the floor in seconds.

America was pissed. She started taking off her jacket, prepared to hand out an ass-whoopin' when high pitched cry caught her attention.

America's blue eyes widened in horror as she heard Sealand scream. Her head whipped around and she was running. Someone crashed into the table Sealand was standing on causing it to break with a deafening '_crack_'. The impact sent the two larger nations hurtling to the floor, and sent Sealand upwards.

The kid looked like a cannon ball being shot across the room.

Why the hell that kid had chosen to stand on a freaking table was beyond her. Hell, she didn't even know what he was doing here! England kicked him out of countless meetings. However, it didn't matter now. The small principality had been launched into the air, and she had no time to do anything but react.

America stepped on chairs, to a nearby table, and then launched herself as high as she could in the air. She definitely got some distance. Her right hand was outstretched. She prayed she would reach the little guy in time. Her mind kept hoping she could get just close enough. Her fingers barely managed to grip a piece of his shirt as he nearly went sailing by her. America tucked the nation into her chest as she curled her body around him. She could feel herself start to fall, and knew this was going to hurt like a son of a bitch.

However, she would be the one getting hurt, not the kid. She twisted her body, trying to arrange it so the brunt of the fall would be on her side or back. Hopefully, she wouldn't knock the living daylights out of herself. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead, there was a grunt and a wall of flesh that caught her.

America opened her eyes in surprise as she tilted her head back to see a brown haired male holding her and Sealand. America tilted her head thoughtfully. Cyprus! That was his name.

"Thanks dude!" She said happily, glad to not be smashed all over the floor at the moment.

"Please do not worry about it. I am glad you two are alright."

America nodded, allowing Sealand free, he stumbled to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Where you trying to smother me with those pillows you call breasts?" The principality demanded angrily, slightly blue from lack of air.

"I just saved your life you little runt," she growled back with irritation. America was about to ask Cyprus to let her go, when he started moving.

"Hey!" She nearly squawked, wondering if he had forgotten he was holding her.

"Oh." He said absently looking down at her. "Sorry, Greece and Turkey are fighting. I must stop them."

Cyprus turned to the nearest country, nearly plopping America in his arms with a "Here you go."

Well, she certainly felt like a bag of potatoes. Her blue eyes widened and she stared at the smiling face of Denmark.

"Well now, hello there little one." He said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Did you miss me?"

"My country is bigger than yours," she pouted unhappily. He was going to make her do that kiss on the cheeks thing again. She still didn't understand it.

"Come on now America. How do you greet your beloved old ally?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

America blushed. She fidgeted in his arms, shifting with embarrassment. He always did this. He did it when she purchased what was now the Virgin Islands from him. She looked away shyly.

"Do I have to?" She half-whispered, hoping everyone was still wailing on each other.

He gave her a slow, easy smile. "It's the high light of my day, when you do."

She counted to three, and then peaked up at him. He held her, his expression was expectant. His blue eyes locked with her own. He looked close to laughing, and she knew that if she got this over quickly, he would put her down.

However... she was America and she'd earned her stubborn reputation.

"No, I'm not gonna." She complained trying to squirm out of his arms. America pushed at him, trying to dislodge herself. It didn't work, and on one of her attempts her had slipped and she hit something hard. It was then she noticed the giant Axe on his back.

"What... the hell is that?" She asked truly surprised.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it." He replied jovially.

"Not worry about it?!" America exclaimed in shock. "How the fuck did you get a giant ass Axe past security? This is a no weapons zone!"

He flashed her a smile. "Little one, I'm Denmark."

She blinked at him. "That doesn't answer anything," she muttered.

"Hush. You are stalling." He reminded her.

Fucker. He was right. She was stalling.

"Fine. Just one."

"Three."

"Two," she argued with narrowed eyes.

"That's adorable how you say that like you think it will work," he teased nuzzling her hair.

America blushed, and tried slapping him away. He simply laughed, drawing some attention to them. A certain Blonde nation that looked as if he were about to rip Denmark in half just so he could get back to stopping this travesty of a meeting and of course, to get America away from the interloper.

"Ammerrriiiccaaaa," Denmark called in a sing song voice while she pouted.

She sighed. She was going to kick his ass when he let her down. She stretched up and placed a quick peck on his cheek. Blushing with embarrassment. If he wasn't such a good ally and nation, she'd drown him in the Delaware River.

Denmark gave her a slow, easy, smile. "That was one, and where is number two?" He turned his face to the other side, presenting her with an un-kissed cheek. "Where could it be?" He actually looked as if he were pondering it.

America had to bite back a laugh at his tone. It was hard to be mad at Denmark. She stretched up and gave his other cheek a quick peck.

"And now for the third." he all but purred at her.

She did laugh at that. "I told you two."

"Did you? I seem to have forgotten. Now, where is number three?"

"No." She replied, now thoroughly amused by the turn of events.

Denmark laughed. "I'm not letting you go till you do."

America turned up her nose, still blushing. "I'm not kissing your cheek again."

"Well if you don't want to kiss my cheek then we could always place the third kiss between the other two." He said with a suggestive smirk.

That went right over her head. America blinked at him in confusion. She was about to ask him what he meant by that when her world shifted. She squeaked as she was forcibly removed from Denmark and she could only blink at the angry face of Germany. Who was radiating a menacing aura. America looked around and noticed that several countries had stopped fighting and were looking in her direction with varying degrees of anger.

Oops. She must have been holding up the meeting again. America closed her eyes, trying to fight down her embarrassment.

"Oh hey look," She said overly loud, "There's Canada! Hi dude!" America said blushing up a storm as she went out of her way to skirt around the various debris and unconscious bodies to sit next to her unperturbed neighbor.

Dear Lord, let this get over quickly. She could feel many set of eyes on her. She tried not to meet any of their gazes. No one saw what happened, they were just...

Oh who was she kidding? She'd never live this down.

Germany waited until she was out of earshot before turning a scathing look at Denmark.

"Danes don't kiss on the cheek," he growled out forcefully.

Denmark smiled brightly. "I know." He said, entirely too pleased with himself. He gave Germany a one-armed hug with his right arm.

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" He asked as if they were having a normal conversation. Then he whistled as he went to sit at a table next to Iceland. He winked at America, who shook her head silently laughing.

Germany had to stop from exploding at the other country for exploiting America's naiveté. This was unacceptable. He would have to take America aside and explain to her that Denmark was trying to get kisses from her. That was bad. In fact, he should verify that she had no other misunderstanding with cultural greetings.

He tried his best to remain composed, but as he looked at the other countries, all circling around America, especially England and that prick The Netherlands, Germany felt a little more than slightly irate.

That, and not a single soul was paying attention to him except Italy, Canada, and America. She was studiously keeping her focus on him. He found that oddly soothing.

His blue eyes darkened.

"Perhaps it would be best if we all cleaned up," he said commandingly, and most nations agreed. "Let us take a break and we will reconvene when this room has been straightened."

They slowly left in clusters, America springing up to Try and make her way over to Japan, only to be blocked by a few of her suitors. New Zealand offered to take her to lunch. America wanted to accept, but she couldn't. She'd made plans with Japan, she could barely see her allied friend hanging toward the back of the room, chatting politely with a few others.

She gave a large smile and asked New Zealand if they could go tomorrow. The smaller nation readily agreed and they picked out a time. However, other nations wanted her to spend time with them as well, and honestly, she had no idea what to do because they were all talking at once and she could only listen so fast dammit!

She was half tempted to fold up Texas and go revolutionary war in a few minutes if they didn't let her by.

As she was about to excuse herself for the fifth time, though no one seemed to really hear her as they devolved into insulting each other and continuing to ask her for dates. America noticed Russia looming on the edge, walking forward with that frightening smile of his.

Oh, she was not ready for this crap again.

America, hero that she was, understood that sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Like... right this instant. She knew they'd be fine, but she needed to hightail it out of here. She scanned the area like a meerkat on high alert. She wouldn't be able to clear this hurdle and make it to Japan quick enough to escape.

Think America. Think. Think...

A large smile bloomed on her face. Bingo. She hurriedly left the circle of people vying to speak to her, she'd get to that. She apologized three more times before darting to the left, she grabbed Germany's hand and tugged him along.

"Hey dude! Hungry?"

"I-"

"Great!" She interrupted before laughing nervously and yanking his resisting frame through the nearest door. "How about some grub?"

She waved at Japan, who looked at her curiously as she held a sputtering Germany behind her. "Come on!" She called brightly.

Japan was used to such antics from America, and he sighed, collecting his things. He bid goodbye to Greece and Turkey. They went back to yelling at each other while Cyprus scolded them thoroughly. Perhaps it was wise of America to retreat, her presence had lead to a large amount of infighting this day.

She was not solely responsible, but her absence might diffuse the situation until she made a decision. He would have to counsel her to stay away until she was ready to announce her union.

OoOoOo

Denmark grinned cheekily at The Netherlands that gave him a heated glare.

"Stay away from America," the Netherlands said gruffly.

"No. I don't think so," Denmark said irritatingly. "I like America. She's fun." He was being honest. He really did like America, and America liked him. Maybe not in the same way exactly, but it was fun to tease the rather innocent nation. For all her ability to destroy, she was remarkably ignorant in the ways Denmark knew very well.

And, he'd be happy to show her. He had the feeling America could have a knack for it. However, she always seemed so far removed from the sexual overtures that were everywhere between the nations. He knew from experience that she_ literally_ thought getting into bed with each other meant sleeping.

It was fucking adorable.

So when the rumor had reached him about her, Germany, and Italy getting it on; he laughed until he'd cried. Then laughed some more.

Denmark chuckled at the memory.

The Netherlands was not amused. "I'm serious." It had been bad enough when Japan had signed a treaty with America. He had only barely kept Denmark away then. Now he had a chance to secure America and a large portion of his exports would be sold to the nation. He was not going to let Denmark ruin that.

Denmark sobered and watched him carefully. "You always are. Could you imagine what would have happened if you had found America instead of Sweden, England, and France?"

Yes, he had and he mourned the years lost. She could have been with him from the very beginning. If only he'd paid attention. However, he was now, and he was going to win her over.

Everyone else be damned.

OoOoOo

Germany was trying very hard not to look at certain parts of America as she pulled him along. He wasn't struggling, and she had not let go of his hand yet. He cleared his throat, unsure of what to do. It made him angry that she'd kissed the Dane. Twice.

Though, she hadn't known that they did not actually greet that way. It made him want to rip the head off of any male that approached her. She looked back at him, smiling.

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked, not slowling down.

Still holding his hand. Germany felt himself flush slightly.

"Someplace nearby," he replied gruffly, "we do not want to be late." He said, though his tongue felt a little thick, as if he wasn't entirely certain what to tell her. However, he was proud that his tone had been business-like. It did not betray his true feelings at the moment.

Like how much he wanted to kiss her so she would forget all about Denmark. His face shifted into a pensive mask. America had been much warmer with Denmark than she had been with him. Did she prefer Denmark?

He seen her pick his proposal out of the pile. However, he would have to give her another copy as they had all been wrecked in the brawl.

"Hm," America said biting her lip. It distracted him. His gaze focused on the gesture with thoughts spinning in his head. "How about over there?" She asked pointing across the way.

He wanted something a little further away. She'd let go of his hand when they got there.

"That one is not so good," he replied, not even looking at the establishment.

"Drat. Okay," she said, humming for a moment. Her blue eyes looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Ja." He said, not trusting himself to expand on the subject.

America watched him, her golden hair was caught by the wind for a moment. It played with her locks the way he wanted to. He wanted to fist his hand in her hair, press his lips against hers. He wanted to hear those whimpers from the night she laid in his arms.

He wanted...

"You sure? You're all flushed," America said worriedly. She touched his face, letting go of his hand.

He missed the contact the moment it was gone. She looked at him with those eyes that made him want to pin her to his desk and have her crying out his name.

"Damn I can't really tell." She said with some annoyance.

Would she break the rules, just to get the two of them alone? If they did form a union, would she stay with him? Would she call for him with longing?

"Germany?"

Almost like that, except in the throes of ecstasy. The beautiful look of pleasure-pain on her face as he brought her to fulfillment.

Germany froze when America stood on the balls of her feet and pressed her cheek against his. "You don't feel that hot," she said after a moment.

His control snapped. He pulled back, turned his face toward hers and kissed her for all he was worth.

OoOoOo

The sight of Germany kissing a wide-eyed America had Japan flushing. It was not what he expected to see.

The blood rushing to his face was not out of a sense of embarrassment, but one of anger.

It appeared that he really could become furious.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you for reviews! YAY!**

**Rated M, I own nothing.**

OoOoOo

The kiss lasted a total of five seconds. America blinked as Germany flushed. What had he done? She was never going to speak to him again. He'd gone and bungled the whole thing up and now she would have every right to call him any number of things. He was-

"Oh," she said, with her blue eyes wide. She didn't appear disgusted or angry at all. "Germany, I'm so sorry."

He didn't want to hear her rebuff him, but at the same time, he knew he deserved her judgment and he should be grateful if she kept this little incident between them.

"I forgot you're related to the Danish!" She exclaimed as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "You must think I'm horribly rude after greeting Denmark." She was admonishing herself thoroughly.

He did not even begin to know how to go about tell her that such a broad statement was actually-

America leaned in and kissed him right on the lips.

Germany froze. She pulled away, completely unfazed by the fact the large nation was as still as a statue.

"My goodness," America commented happily, "Germans must be a very friendly people." She looked at him expectantly.

"So?" She prompted after a moment.

He looked down at her, with an unbelieving stare.

"Is that like 'Hello' or 'Nice to meet you' or something?" She asked, genuinely curious.

He couldn't get his mouth to work. She thought he was trying to get her to greet him? How could she think that-?

Germany was abruptly greeted with the image of Japan in front of him. There was something off about the smaller nation. He looked strange. The menacing aura pouring off of Japan in waves was something like a solar eclipse.

It was rare, and it was best not to look directly at it.

"Germany," Japan said in a low voice. "America and I were about to get some lunch. However, your urgently needed back at the building."

"I am?" Germany questioned with a hard look.

"Yes, right away," Japan continued, "someone needs medical assistance."

"Oh, is everything okay?" America asked Japan, looking genuinely concerned. "Because I can come help-"

"No, that will be fine, thank you." Japan flashed her a small but reserved smile.

"Well, okay dude," she said in confusion, "if you are sure."

"Yes, yes. Germany and I will be able to handle it."

"Oh, you aren't coming to lunch?"

"I will be along shortly."

"I hope everything is alright," she said again, looking uncertain. Something seemed off with Japan. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Had he gotten a hair cut? She shrewdly looked him over. No, he looked the same.

Hm. What was it?

Germany was looking at Japan, understanding that they had reached an impasse.

"Go ahead America," Germany encouraged as well. "I must take care of things, as Japan said."

She shrugged. Well, whatever it was, she was certain it would be fine.

OoOoOo

The Netherlands had a hard time expressing himself to others. Most considered him too controlling. It was why he and Belgium had never been able to get along. Yet, he had thought about how it would have been nice if he'd found America, because then he wouldn't have had to worry over the fact that he was a standalone country. However, while he did see America as a business transaction, it didn't mean that he didn't _like_ her.

As Denmark had insinuated.

The Netherlands liked her as well as any other nation. Denmark had been able to get America to kiss him so easily. A lot of nations enjoyed being around Denmark. They enjoyed Finland and Norway too. Even Iceland had gotten attention from America.

What was he doing wrong?

He had all the same things, if not more things, to offer the female nation. Yet, she was kissing Germany in the street. While he watched, from a distance, on the other side.

It didn't make any sense. Did she like Denmark or Germany? If she liked them, then the Netherlands had a great deal in common with them, except that he was smarter and better, so America should be gravitating toward him too.

As he watched the scene unfold, he remembered Denmark's laughter over the idea that the Netherlands would demand he leave America alone.

The tension between the two nations in the street, Japan actually being hostile was a thing to witness. Yet, America didn't seem to get it.

She didn't appear to...

The Netherland's eyes widened and he realized a pivotal point.

America didn't get it, because she honestly didn't understand it. No wonder she had rebuffed his charms and advances. It made sense now why Denmark enjoyed flirting with the female nation every chance he got.

America was unaware that the male nations actually wanted her.

The Netherland's felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders. He was tired of being alone and America was offering companionship. While it was true he didn't love her, and did have his banking account in mind, he wanted to have the type of relationship with another nation that he'd seen so many have.

The only problem, was that he didn't know how to go about it.

OoOoOo

"America!" A female voice called to her left.

The blonde nation smiled brightly at New Zealand, who was waving her over.

"Did you get a chance to read my proposal?" The woman asked, not one to mince words.

"Well," America answered honestly, "I was trying to start when that whole chaotic mess broke out. " She grinned apologetically.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose that would make it hard to read." The other nation said graciously. "Are you hear to eat?"

America laughed. "I'm always ready to eat," she joked.

They laughed together, and New Zealand ordered them some drinks. Non-alcoholic, of course, because they would have to go back soon enough.

"How's Australia?" America asked politely.

New Zealand shrugged. "Doing well. He was somewhere in the free-for-all." The nation made a vague gesture behind her.

America nodded. "Yeah, some of those nations were really going at it."

New Zealand hummed under her breath. "Can't really blame them," she said, giving America a pointed look.

The exuberant nation sighed. Yeah, it was a massive political upheaval, wasn't it?

"May I join you?" America asked, motioning to an empty seat.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," New Zealand said with a grin.

America sat next to New Zealand and not long afterward they were joined by Lithuania. He said he 'happened to be walking by'.

She liked Lithuania, honest to goodness she did, but all she could see was the foot fungus problem now and no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't leave her mind.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, trying to include him in the lull in conversation.

"Very well," he said sneaking a peek at her. "How are you? How are you New Zealand?"

The more enigmatic country simply shrugged, though he could tell she wasn't terribly pleased that he was here interrupting her time with America.. America, however, smiled at him widely.

"Great. Great. How's your _problem_?"

A confused look crossed his face. Did she mean Russia?

"The foot fungus?" America asked gently, trying to be subtle and pointing to his shoes.

New Zealand looked at Lithuania with an expression caught between confusion, disgust, and fascination. The last one was directed toward America though.

Lithuania flinched slightly. He had forgotten that America was not the best with conversation topics. She wasn't terrible, but right now he desperately wished he had thought of _anything_ else to tell her as an excuse the last time they spoke.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore," New Zealand commented offhandedly, staring at Lithuania's shoes.

He blushed, trying to come up with something to say."No, I-"

"It's not his fault," America defended quickly, causing Lithuania to turn toward her. "Sometimes it just happens. It is a medical condition." She added, giving him an encouraging smile. "Right?"

"R-r-right," he agreed unsure of why he did, and half ashamed at how much he enjoyed her defending him.

"Besides, I would think some powder, or a lotion, or an ointment should help with that." America said, trying to put him at ease. "What have you tried already?"

Her blue eyes looked at him, and Lithuania felt nervous again.

"An herbal remedy," he lied.

"Well, that's something," she said nodding. "And, at least it isn't horrible foot odor. That's a positive."

"America, it does tend to smell." New Zealand informed her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like a yeast roll."

"Oh." America scrunched up her nose and then her blue eyes landed on Lithuania. She tried to school her features into a normal face, but her nose kept twitching and though he couldn't prove it; he was certain she was attempting to discreetly see if he smelled like yeast.

He was not very pleased with today. It was not a good day, and as much as America tried to console him on his nonexistent problem, he just wanted to curl up in a ball of mortification.

New Zealand was doing her best not to snicker.

He glanced over and saw Finland leading Sealand over toward their table. New Zealand waved to the new group. America had a passive look on her face, and Lithuania hopped that she turn her attention to someone else until he thought of something to say to her that would detract from his growing lie.

"Hello America," Finland greeted. "Hello New Zealand, and Lithuania."

"Hi papa!" America said brightly. Her gaze narrowed on Sealand. "Sealand."

"_Jugs_," he quipped and Finland glared at him. The principality relented. "America." He said through grit teeth.

"Don't you have something to say to America?"

"I just did!" The smaller whined angrily.

Finland gave him a chastising look. "Do I have to go get Sweden?"

"No!" Sealand said quickly. "No, no. America," he addressed the female nation, "Thank you for saving me today."

She beamed at him. "Aww. You are so adorable! You're welcome. I am the Hero after all." America ruffled his hair sweetly.

"Does that mean you'll finally recognize me as a nation?"

America appeared to be contemplating it, and the small blonde boy looked hopeful. She leaned near his ear and whispered something. The principality looked up at her dubiously.

"Really?" He asked, not quite believing her.

"Yes, but stay away from France. If he makes a comment about your weight, you have my full permission to kick him." A dark look passed over her normally cheerful face, "Hard."

Sealand quickly agreed.

Just as they had reached an understanding, Germany and Japan bust through the main entrance. Their clothing was ripped in a few places, and they had bruises starting to show.

"What the hell happened to you two?" America shouted in reaction to their appearance.

"There was a..." Japan looked at Germany because he could not think of something suitable to say.

"Bear." Germany replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "There was a bear."

OoOoOo

"Cheese burgers!" Someone said in a high pitched voice, as they curled their hair to resemble Nantucket. In the bathroom of the public restaurant.

"I'm the Hero!"

He changed clothes into something that looked exactly like America's outfit. He was extremely happy that America wore pants.

"You all suck compared to me!"

The proclamation was followed by a round of infectious laughter.

"Russia can kiss my star-spangled ass!"

Sealand looked in the mirror. There. A little lip gloss, some water balloons filled with pudding, and a fake glasses. He was perfect. No one would be able to tell he wasn't America. He'd his accent had been practiced for a whole hour.

He gave a self-satisfied smile.

"DUDE!" He shouted happily.

OoOoOo

Prussia was still laid up in bed. Hungary had really gotten upset of absolutely nothing. He was the awesomeness known as Prussia! And, it had obviously not harmed America one iota because the exuberant nation had even come to visit him.

Technically, it was their second date, but he was forced to recuperate from his wounds. Which made the plans he had made previously, a little worthless. However, America seemed eager to spend some time with him, and it made his rather pleased in even this unfortunate situation. He had been happy to see her accepting text message. Though why she'd hadn't simply told him in person remained a mystery.

She could have been in too much awe of him. However, due to his sheer awesomeness, he was more than aware the his presence could be a tad intimidating. Look what it did to Austria.

America was sitting by his bed side in one of his favorite chairs, regaling him with her heroic saving of Sealand. For a moment he nearly envied a principality. How un-awesome was that? Sealand had gotten to nestle some place that the little twerp had better be grateful for because he was never going to do it again!

He scowled thoughtfully.

America noticed. She looked confused, and then her eyes took on a knowing gleam.

"Prussia," she said looking at him with a smug smile.

"The Great Prussia," he corrected teasingly.

"You're German, right?"

"I speak German-" He started to say.

However, America leaned in gave him a quick peck on the lips. When in Rome do what the Romans do, as the saying went.

"There! I think that's a proper greeting," she said amicably, missing the way his eyes widened. "I'm glad you're feeling better," her tone was sincere.

"Are you thirsty?"

He could only stare at her mutely and nod. She went on as if kissing him were a completely natural thing. Well, that was good then. Because if they became a union then the Great Prussia would allow her the highest honor of kissing him whenever she wanted.

Prussia watched as she grinned and walked out his bedroom door.

America was really... almost as amazing as he was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reviewing! I love reviews! Thanks to certain reviewers that have inspired this chapter. There is also a huge misunderstanding at the bottom of the chapter. It is not what it sounds like.**

**Rated M. I own nothing!**

OoOoOo

America spent the rest of the lunch break fussing over Germany and Japan. She offered to treat their wounds, but they refused. She asked them all sorts of questions about the bear.

They quickly changed the topic and Lithuania looked at the men as if they were crazy.

"But there aren't any-"

"It. Was. A. Bear." Germany said in a hard voice.

"Yes." Japan agreed. He gave Lithuania a blank look, waiting for the nation to disagree.

Lithuania said nothing, and sat back in his chair, trying not to get himself into any trouble.

"You should go get cleaned up," America said gently, "we will have to get back to the meeting soon."

Germany and Japan breathed a sigh of relief. They excused themselves, and New Zealand paid for her meal then left. America looked at Lithuania. Her blue eyes wandered toward the door, and back at toward him.

She leaned across the table toward him. "Hey," she said in an excited whisper, "you wanna ditch with me?"

"What?" The male nation asked in confusion.

"Let's go have some fun together instead of going to the meeting."America said with her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Come on Lithuania," She coaxed when he failed to reply.

"Won't they notice we are gone?"

America laughed. "Yeah, but let's live a little."

He found himself nodding before he could stop himself. America paid for her meal and then she and Lithuania set out on an impromptu adventure.

OoOoOo

Tiny hips wiggled as Sealand pushed open the doors.

Many eyes widened, and a few faces looked deeply, deeply, disturbed. The principality gave a few larger countries a wink.

Russia stopped smiling.

England stared in disbelief.

"America's here bitches!" He proclaimed loudly in a high-pitched voice while strutting to the seat marked for the real nation. His curled hair swayed in time with his exaggerated hip movements.

"I'm the hero!" He said, when a few nations continued to stare at him. He seated himself in the chair and gave Canada a huge thumbs up.

Canada blinked, and started to shake. He had to hold in his laughter, he didn't want to hurt the kids feelings.

France was ogling the tiny soon to be 'French Territory'.

"What the bloody hell?!" England shouted.

"I'm America!"

"You are not, you little louse." He said grabbing the kid by the back of his jacket and holding him in the air.

His water balloons fell out, and bounced harmlessly on the floor. England pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand.

Germany was calling everyone to order as nations began alternating between laughter and shouts for England to put the child down.

"Someone go find America!" England shouted. "The _real_ America!" He added as an after thought.

"She said I could take her place at the meeting!" Sealand said indignantly.

England turned his green eyes on Sealand with condescension. "America told you to dress in drag and take her place at the meeting."

A strange look crossed Sealand's face. "No she just told me I could be her representative."

England had to bite back all the names he wanted to call the principality. "So why are you in drag?"

"I thought it would be more convincing." He stated with a shrug.

"Convincing?! You're three feet tall you bloody twit!"

Sealand stuck his tongue out at England.

OoOoOo

America and Lithuania ended up walking around and seeing what the city had to offer. Though America kept insisting that she had to bring her gun because there was a chance of random bear attacks.

It took everything Lithuania had not to tell her the truth. There were no bears in this region.

They talked for a long time, and he was amazed that she listened to everything he had to say. Sometimes, yes, she interrupted, but he was very used to such behavior with his experiences with Poland and Russia.

America laughed at his jokes, her smile always was bright and happy. She didn't mind that they had no place to go. Normally, she'd told him, she was always rushing, but it was nice to take a break and just have some fun.

Lithuania had shyly watched America try on hats at a local store. Her nose crinkled when she saw something she didn't like.

"I don't get it," she said, looking at him in the mirror.

"What is that?"

"How some nations can look so cool in a hat." She said sighing, as she placed the latest rejected hat back on the stand.

"Maybe you would look better in a hat known to your nation."

She paused and suddenly smiled widely. "I'm not wearing a cowboy hat," she said laughing. "I get teased enough as it is."

Lithuania tried to picture America in a cowboy hat, and jeans, and holding a lasso...

"Lithuania?" America said with concern. "Are you okay?"

The nation had to look away from her.

OoOoOo

They couldn't find America anywhere. No one knew what happened to her until Estonia received a text from Lithuania saying that he'd just had a date with the female nation.

England was exceedingly annoyed.

OoOoOo

America was already on a plane by the time everyone had started heading home.

She'd barely arrived in Australia, before calling the nation up and asking if he was free.

It came up in conversation at the bar with Australia, who'd just happened to over hear her argument with England, something about ditching the last meeting. He'd been too busy to go, and America had been on her way to see New Zealand to drop off a gift before the nation made it home. She explained that England was too strict and didn't understand that her being there was a worse distraction than her absence. She even told him a bizarre story about Sealand in drag. There was an image he did not need. However, she'd told him everything about the events leading up to today, the ones that were public knowledge at least.

So he'd filled her in on the fact that he too had been prompted by her shocking news to try and strengthen some political ties. He warned her that some other nations would be in the general vicinity. She'd nodded acceptingly before asking if New Zealand would be in attendance.

"America?" Australia queried with confusion.

"Yeah?" The blonde replied casually.

"Why do you keep calling New Zealand 'she'?"

"'Cause 'she' is." America gestured, "a 'she'."

Australia started laughing, snorting into his beer while America pouted, not understanding the what was so funny.

"What?" She complained loudly, poking the male nation in the shoulder. "Tell me. Tell me!"

Australia shot her a look and a smile that would have stopped many hearts in place, America didn't even blink. Damn. He'd have to work on that. Then again, he was happy with the way things were with America, she was fun to go drinking with, and he didn't want the drama that came from a union. He honestly didn't.

However, he did like her. He just couldn't see being stuck with her. In a nice way of course, but still... stuck with America. The nation that was poking him over and over to get him to tell her something. A few of them would have hurt, had he been a lesser nation.

"America," he said fondly, trying hard not to roll his eyes at the situation. "New Zealand is a 'he'.

Her face was blank for several seconds until he could practically see the light bulb going off.

"No way." She denied. "No!" She said more adamantly.

"'Way'," He chuckled again.

America shook her head, still trying to reject what he was saying. "But she's so cute!"

"Yes, _he_ is very cute."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're just pulling my leg." She said, waggling a finger at him.

"I can if you want me too, but right now I'm not." He replied while looking at her legs.

"Fuck."

"What?" His eyes shot up toward her face. She looked highly embarrassed.

America sighed. "Well, that is going to make apologizing freaking awkward."

Now his curiosity was very much alive and well. Australia tilted his head and cocked a smile. This should be good.

"Why would you need to apologize?"

America chugged the remainder of her beer, and avoiding looking at Australia.

"What?" He asked again, waiting, because when America avoided saying something, it was downright hilarious.

"...Nothing." She said after wiping her mouth. She patted him on the back and tried to leave.

"Oh, no," he said good naturedly. "I told you, now you tell me."

OoOoOo

Hungary opened a gift from America. It was a lovely dress, very much in custom with her people's style and the latest fashion in her country. She smiled as she held it up, admiring the soft green color and areas of embroidery in a darker green.

It was extremely thoughtful of America, who had also sent back the dress she'd borrowed while she'd briefly visited. Hungary would have to write her, and insist she visit again. This time, hopefully, she wouldn't have to rescue Austria and that would allow her to actually get to know America.

OoOoOo

Vietnam was highly pleased from her gift as well. It was a memento of a time when she and America had been friendly to one another. Something that spoke much louder with its presence than words or apologies ever could.

It was her national flower, the lotus. It was the very same one she'd given to America all those years ago, when they had first become associated with one another. It was a large flower, but America had pressed and kept it. Now, she'd given the same gesture of friendship back.

_Optimism for the future. _

The time between them had been nearly sisterly at one point before war had broken that bond so harshly, Vietnam could scarcely breath. However, time had begun to heal the mistrust between their people, and as nations they often reflected the feelings of their people.

She was tired of hating America and she had hoped the other nation felt the same. As she picked up the delicate present, she knew that her hope was not in vain.

Perhaps, it really was time to move on. Two strong countries, friends once more.

OoOoOo

He held the book up, curious why America had sent it to him. While it was considered good manners to give a gift and books were fine, he just couldn't understand why she'd sent this to him. It was technically a book from her home country, so he should read it, just to be polite.

New Zealand tried to ponder out why America would have given him _'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus.'_

Did this mean something? Was she trying to tell him they were too different? He'd hardly even really spoken to her yet! Maybe he missed some step in America etiquette? New Zealand made a mental note to go research what American's considered good manners and what this book meant.

Well, at any rate, she had yet to confuse him for Australia, so that was appreciated.

OoOoOo

"It's not that funny!" America said indignantly, but the effect was ruined by her slightly slurred words.

Australia wouldn't stop laughing. He clutched his side as he continued to laugh so hard it had him gasping for breath.

America was not amused, however, she was highly embarrassed. How was she supposed to know that New Zealand was a male? The country was entirely too cute, and 'he' constantly carried around a sheep. She always thought of 'Mary had a little lamb' whenever she saw him

Plus, the gentle manner in which he spoke totally gave the impression of New Zealand being female.

Apparently, however, she was horribly wrong. Australia was slamming the bar, trying to stop laughing. Other Nations had taken notice. She gave everyone a sheepish grin.

"He's had too much," she said in an apologetic tone.

Some pairs of eyes didn't look convinced, others turned away in understanding. Australia wiped tears away from his eyes. Finally allowing his mirth to die down enough to talk.

"So, what...ha ha... what did you send to the Blokes?"

She looked back at him with quizzical eyes. "What?"

"The men. What did you send the men?"

America shrugged. "I'm still picking some presents out. Have you any idea what I should get Estonia?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh my, what a coincidence," A happy tone called from their right, and America looked over to see Denmark, he winked at her.

She blushed. He was going to make her do the cheek kiss thing again. The liquor in her system had her caring slightly less about the impending greeting.

"Denmark!" She replied happily, moving off the bar stool and walking toward him. She threw her arms around him, and embraced him in a hug.

"Well, that is nice little one, but I-"

"I know," she interrupted before he could call more attention to them. "but you only get two."

He opened his mouth, but was cut off by America again.

"If you argue, you get none."

Denmark smiled broadly and didn't say a word. He turned his head expectantly. America placed a quick peck on his cheek, and then on the other. She then stood back and tried to tell herself the blush was from the alcohol and not the embarrassment.

"Why don't I get that?" Australia said, amused and not at all offended.

"He's Dutch," America said, by way of explanation.

Denmark only grinned at her. Australia shot him a look to let him know that at least Australia knew better. However, it wasn't hurting anyone and Denmark had made it a point to keep getting America to kiss him.

Denmark wanted over toward Australia, who was at the bar, to order a beer. His back was only turned for a moment.

America noticed the other man behind Denmark. "Hi Norway!" She called out, moving toward him.

She was unaware of the pair of voices calling out "America, no!"

Norway looked vaguely startled as America stepped up to him and gave him a warm hug.

Denmark and Australia froze and watched in horror as America kissed Norway on the cheeks. She pulled back and beamed at him.

"America," Australia whispered horrified about the exchange.

She turned toward Australia with a questioning look. "What?"

It was then that she noticed Denmark's jaw was hanging open, and she was further confused and growing concerned. The alcohol had left a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it was making her feel rather light. Therefore, she couldn't understand why Australia and Denmark looked upset.

Norway hadn't moved at all. He couldn't believe she'd just done that. Did America have no idea what a personal bubble was? She had someone managed to make Iceland put in a counter proposal. Norway only knew about it because he'd been teasing Iceland about it since.

Now, he believed she'd tried to seduce his dear little brother. He ignored the fact that his cheeks were red and he was half tempted to go find a troll to have chase after America. However, she turned and looked back at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, nearly child-like and confused. Her blue eyes looked down, and she turned her head slightly to the side. "I'm sorry Norway. I didn't mean to. I thought your country greeting would be like the Dutch."

Well, now he was vaguely insulted, wanted to mock her, and strangely wanted to comfort her. He said nothing, as he continued to stare at her in disbelief. How much had she had to drink already? Perhaps he could blame this whole thing on America being a light weight.

"Ah, America, Norway is just a shy guy. He doesn't appreciate your greetings like I do," Denmark said suddenly, drawing her attention away. "Why don't you give me another kiss?" He said, waggling his brows.

America laughed. "How about I buy you a drink instead?" She said, with a lop-sided smile.

Denmark brightened, and elbowed Australia who was still staring at America with his eyes wide. "America, out of all my friends, you are one of my favorites," he said.

America snorted delicately. "Yeah, funny I'm your favorite when there is booze involved." There was no heat in her words.

Denmark pulled her toward the bar and kissed her cheek. America looked at him with surprise.

"Hello," he said enthusiastically, "little one."

"My country is bigger than yours," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you should see my di-"

"Denmark!" Australia snapped with a growl.

America looked confused as Denmark started laughing.

Norway felt something in him shift when she looked back at him with her blue eyes shining. Maybe that is what caused Iceland to like her. Iceland had been rather touchy on the subject of America lately. Norway couldn't even joke with him about her.

"Norway, come on." She reached out a hand for him.

He ignored it and stood next to Denmark. They had a few more beers, the tension in the air settling down. Norway still wasn't all that comfortable. He winced when the door opened again.

America glanced behind her shoulder. A smile on her intoxicated face. She giggled, and it turned into an excited squeal.

"Holland!" She cried happily as she scampered over, before Denmark could stop her. Throwing her arms around the taller nation and kissing his cheek.

OoOoOo

"Germany!" America said sharply, her words slightly slurred. Her tone panicked.

"America?" He asked, clearly surprised she was calling him.

"You've gotta help me," she started in a rush. "They-"

"..stop moving." A gruff voice growled in the background.

What? Germany stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

"No not like that! Stop it! Stop it! Get it out!"

"...get off the phone America." A male voice said with amusement.

"No! Fuck off," she snarled. "I won't let you do that to me."

Germany narrowed his eyes at the context of the conversation.

"Germany, you've gotta get here dude! Denmark...and... Holland-." She stopped speaking and cried out suddenly.

"...Netherlands"

"I'm not calling you the 'Netherlands' when you're taking part in this!"

Germany gripped the phone, clearly concerned. "What? They what?"

America gasped sharply. "I told you no. I don't care what you-"

"...calm down America. I'll take good care of you." A male voice said loudly. Was that Denmark?

HIs eyes widened as he listened in horror on the other end.

"Stop!" America wailed into the receiver. "Stop touching there! You're hurting me!"

Germany froze, his eyes hardening.

"No! Don't!" America shouted as Germany could hear the rustling of the phone being moved around against something.

"That hurts! Take it out!"

"..Stop fussing. It will be fine in a minute."

That sounded like Australia.

" Germany. They won't stop!" She howled in distress.

Germany could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"...really in there," he heard The Netherlands mutter somewhere in the background.

"Stop. Get your hands off of me!" America snarled angrily. "Yes, they are attached and they are not for your entertainment!"

"...quit squirming. It will be over soon. You can take it."

"Germany! Make it stop! It hurts!" She wailed again. "That's too hard!"

His hand was shaking as he listened to her crying out on the other end.

"... give me the phone."

There was the indistinct sounds of an argument and fighting. The sound of glass breaking and then he heard someone sigh on the other end.

"Germany," Denmark started, "America is a little- Norway not like that! You're making her cry!"

Then the line went dead.

He sat at his desk, replaying what he'd heard. All he knew was that somehow it involved America screaming for them to stop, take it out, and that it hurt. He knew that Denmark, Norway, The Netherlands, and Australia were involved.

He knew Australia was working on strengthening his own political ties.

So he wouldn't have.

No...

Germany pushed back his chair and left his office. He drove to his home, packed a suitcase, and purchased a ticket to Australia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reviewing! I love reviews! Thanks to certain reviewers that have inspired this chapter.**

**Rated M. I own nothing!**

OoOoOo

America, as it turned out, was not someone that should be drunk. As in ever. She'd for some reason, thought that there was a treasure map at the bottom of her beer, and stuck her finger in, trying to get it out.

That had led to Australia having to help her pull it out, which had her complaining, in a loud voice that sounded suspiciously like crying, about how they were hurting her.

When that hadn't worked, she'd smashed the bottle on the bar before shouting "Ta-Dah!"

She stole Denmark's hat and she followed Norway up and down the bar as he stealthily tried to get away from her. Denmark couldn't stop laughing, until he noticed that she'd cut her face at some point. Likely when she'd broken the bottle. America had slapped his hands away, snarling at him.

He threatened to take the hat back.

She'd quieted instantly.

Norway had tried to leave, but America had told him he couldn't possibly go and had chosen to sit in his lap.

It caused the nation to blush to the roots of his hair. Denmark had been highly amused by the turn of events. He prodded fun at Norway, who had pushed America off him abruptly. She had then started to wail that Norway hated her. He'd felt torn between saying he did, and begging her to stop, because people were _staring._

Australia had shushed her and tried to look at her cut, which was still bleeding steadily.

"It looks deep," He'd told her. "We're going to have to stitch it."

"I hate needles," she pouted. Turning beseeching eyes to the Netherlands. "Don't let him poke me!"

She scrambled to her feet and latched onto the taller nation as if he were a life line.

"America," Australia said with a laugh, "it's just a couple stitches."

"No!" She'd insisted stubbornly. "Get 'em Holland!" She slurred out, trying to practically bury herself in his coat.

The Netherlands enjoyed this turn of events, he'd just take America back to his hotel room. Take care of her injury, charge her for it in the morning plus the use of his room. Then, go into detail of how she'd begged him to save her, so logically she subconsciously wanted to accept his proposal.

Denmark however, that bastard, seemed to know what he was thinking.

"America, come give me a hug!" The jovial nation commanded happily.

The blonde female nation perked up with a bright smile.

"Sssh'Ure!" She said, stumbling away toward Denmark.

He wrapped her in a tight hug, nuzzling her hair. "Okay Australia, go get the first aid kit."

"What?" America said, after a few moments, her responses slowed greatly. "You deceiver!" She started to thrash.

It surprised him that he couldn't hold her. She lurched herself out of his arms and pointed a finger at him.

"LIAR! YOUR HUGS ARE POISIONOUS LIES!" She shouted in a voice that reminded him vaguely of a battle cry.

Then her face twisted up into a mischievous smile. She waggled a finger at them. America giggled before grabbing her phone.

"I'm telling." She said.

"Who?" Australia asked in confusion. "About what?"

The Netherlands used the distraction to his advantage to ask the man at the bar for a first aid kit. He then turned back to America.

"Why don't we go watch movies at my hotel room?" He offered congenially.

Her blue eyes widened and sparkled with joy. "Really?!" Her voice was louder than necessary.

"Yes," he answered stoically.

America bounced up and down happily. "Ssh'ure dude! Holland, you're ama..smasf... amazing!"

Denmark grinned. "Great! I'll come too."

"You weren't invited," The Netherlands snapped at him.

"And yet, I'm coming anyway." The jovial nation ruffled America's hair.

"Hey, hey! Hands off Nantucket. " She grumped, Denmark thought it was adorable. He cooed at her.

She blushed.

Australia looked between the three and had the feeling he'd better come with, just to make sure this didn't turn into some crazy European sex thing. He'd heard about America's tastes for German and Italian...sausage. He didn't want her taking part in another sandwich while in his country. Hell, he didn't think America would even know what was going on until she was in the middle of it.

He nearly blushed at the mental image.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she's okay too."

Norway tagged along the whole way back the hotel, trying to keep America from showing them that she could 'fly' way cooler than Superman. She kept playing with his hair too, which was highly annoying. She kept mentioning that he had such a pretty shade and it was so silky.

Yes, he was a man with nice hair, he got it.

Part of the way into the trip he had to hand her to Denmark, who carried her, because she was getting close to falling asleep. The Netherlands insisted that Denmark give her over to him, because Denmark had more to drink than anyone other than America.

Which had prompted Denmark to taunt the Netherlands about America preferred being held by him. However, he had very nearly dropped her, so Australia had demanded they knock it off.

"Just give America to The Netherlands, and both of you shut your mouths," The southern hemisphere country shouted. He was very glad and very upset that he tagged along.

They definitely would have tried to pull something with America if he hadn't kept an eye for her. He still wasn't sure about Norway, though.

The Netherlands had all but snatched the female nation from Denmark, who made a face at him. America was sleepily singing _'This Land is Your Land._' However, it was very hard to make out her words and half the time it sounded off key. While her head nodded in time with The Netherlands steps.

When they had at last, managed to make it to the hotel and get inside. She'd been sound asleep. Her cut was still bleeding, and it had smeared all over the Netherland's coat. An equal stain, though hardly notable on Denmark's black coat, had already dried.

He had half a mind to charge her for it too.

He gently laid America down, and went to get a washcloth from the rest room. When he came back Denmark was rousing the female nation.

"Wake up little one!" He said happily. "Let's treat that nasty cut, okay?"

She grumbled at him, grabbing his hand and holding it.

The Netherlands stared in amazement as Denmark blushed.

"You're blushing," Norway pointed out.

"I am not!" Denmark said hotly.

"You are mate," Australia said with amusement. "America! Wake your lazy ass up!"

"Fuck off!" She groaned.

"No. Now get up."

She tried to roll, and nearly took Denmark with her.

"Little one, if you wanted to get me into bed, all you had to do was ask." Denmark flirted with a wink.

Norway smacked him.

Her blue eyes opened, and she stared at them for a moment, unblinking. Then she started to giggle.

"Come on. Sit up," Australia said shaking her shoulder.

America in an uncoordinated attempt, managed to sit. Still holding Denmark's hand as she played with his fingers.

"Uh..." He started to say, however she kept giggling.

"Let her, it will keep her distracted." Norway said with a shrug.

The Netherlands got out the stitch kit, and wiped away the excess blood. He took an alcohol swab and tried to clean the area.

Then things went horribly wrong. At the sting, America became more alert. Her eyes widened and she hissed. She dropped Denmark's hand and grabbed the cut.

"Fuck!" She snarled, glaring at the Netherlands. Then she saw the needle lying on the bed next to her. "Fuck you."

"America, we need to do this," Australia tried to reason.

"Oh you can suck my Georgia Peach!" She snapped, rushing into the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it tightly behind her.

The Four men looked between themselves trying to figure out what in the world she meant by that. What could a peach have to...

Their eyes widened and three of the four flushed brightly. The last just started laughing as if what she'd said were hysterical. Well, that was one way to find out where the state was.

They stilled hearing her, muttering to herself.

"What are you doing?" The Netherlands demanded.

"Calling Germany!"

OoOoOo

They'd been forced to kick down the door to try and get her out before she'd gotten a hold of Germany, However it had been too late. They had to sit on her to get the first stitch going. However, she'd been able to throw them off, and shoved Norway. It had taken all four of them to hold her down after she broke the mirror trying to get the needle out of her cut, so that Australia couldn't continue.

She'd had a death grip on her phone, and held them off with only one hand while she screamed at Germany to save her from them. They'd tried to reason with her, but she became so distracted that they were able to get the second stitch done while she was so focused on yelling at them. Finally, they'd had to wrestle the phone away from her just to finish without harming her more.

She was certainly a little hell cat when she wanted to be. The Netherlands tried very hard not to think of it the wrong way. He failed.

Denmark, good hearted country that he was, had tried to tell Germany what was going on so that he wouldn't be concerned about a drunk America calling him out of the blue.

However, when Norway had tried to put a bandage over America's stitches, she'd started crying that he was hurting her on purpose. Which had upset the shy blonde male nation, and taken his attention away from speaking with Germany.

He'd tried to comfort her, and she'd then wailed and started beating Australia. Who'd found it a little amusing until The Netherlands reminded her they would watch movies. That had her chatting happily again while she bounced out of the room and onto the bed.

She'd giggled and patted the bed, beckoning them to come sit with her.

During a slow part, America argued with the air for five minutes.

"What are you doing?" Norway asked in confusion.

"Yelling at the troll!" She said in a tone that sated he should be able to see it.

Well, he did, but he wasn't certain how she did. Maybe she'd inherited some abilities when she was completely wasted? He'd then been forced to keep her from trying to take off her clothes because it was too 'hot' in the room.

Much to the displeasure of Denmark.

The Netherlands gave her a spare shirt of his, and shoved her in the bathtub, pulling the curtain around her because they'd broken the door to keep her from calling Germany.

Strange that they hadn't heard from him.

It had taken three hours for her to calm down again. Then it was far too early in the morning to do much except fall asleep. America had fallen asleep between The Netherlands and Denmark. The other nations were exhausted, and they too succumbed to slumber, all except Australia that kept remarking how much America reminded him of a younger him.

In the morning, she cracked an eye open and found herself stuck with two sets of arms over her stomach. She blinked, the light was screaming at her. Her head hurt, and she whimpered. She moved to sit up, trying not to disturb the others. She nearly stepped on Norway, who was asleep on the floor.

She barely was able to lift her head without wanting to vomit. She moved slowly toward the bathroom to see a bloody washcloth, a broken mirror, a broken door, wearing a strange shirt, and a her head was throbbing. She glanced back at the male nations with a confused look. All of them were passed out still in their clothes.

Her blue eyes showed her confusion.

"Da fuck I do last night?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Huzzah! Reviews! They keep the muses chattering. Comming soon Monaco, Chile, and Brazil.**

**Rated M. I own nothing. **

OoOoOo

America wanted to let them rest, and so she quietly changed. She decided to leave a quick note thanking them, and letting them know she'd pay for the damages as it looked like she was the only one to cause any. Before she left, she covered Norway with a spare blanket from the bottom of the dresser drawer.

He cracked open and eye and looked at her. America smiled, even though it was killing her but she needed some Tylenol and a shower desperately, while placing her index finger to her lips. A sign to keep him quiet.

Norway gazed at her for a few seconds, before closing his eye and going back to sleep. He rolled over and she let herself out of the room. The lights were too bright, and she thought it might have been much later in the morning than she thought. America walked down the hallway, rubbing her aching head when she felt he bandage.

Huh. She could really party.

She took the elevator down to the front desk, where she apologized to an irate clerk and paid for the damages to the room. Then requested that the occupant be moved to a room that was not damaged. That was when she learned it was Holland's room. She smiled briefly, then regretted it, as her face muscles reminded her that they too were somehow sore.

After signing a statement that she would not stay at this hotel again-man they were a little pissy about a single bathroom- America bid them farewell, and left to find a cab.

One cab ride with way too much motion later, she was at her own accommodations, trying to get her card key to swipe. It took nine tries, but she finally got in just in time to use the restroom. She took care of her basic needs, showered, and rummaged through her luggage for a set of clothes and Tylenol.

She got a cup of water from the bathroom and swallowed two pills. She sipped at her water, while she turned on her television. There was nothing really to watch except the weather channel, so she shrugged and let it play-very softly- while she waited for the headache to ease.

The knocking at her door drew her attention.

America winced, wondering who it could be. Likely Australia since he was just about the only one who knew where she was staying.

She looked through the peep hole, and saw familiar busy brows.

Ah, England.

She cracked open the door slightly. Her hair still wet, and she gave a small smile.

"Hello," she said mildly, but still with a cheerful lit to her words.

He narrowed his eyes at her. He appeared the very picture of a person who was _not_ hung over. Lucky bastard that he was. HIs suit was neatly pressed, and he had impeccable posture as usual.

"Good Morning America," he said in clipped tones. "I see you've been having fun."

She sighed, and looked down. It did not take a genius to know where this was headed. "It was just a few beers Iggy."

He glared at the nickname.

"England," she amended quickly with a smile. "And besides, I was responsible."

He gave her a funny look and then touched her bandage that covered the stitches. "Yes, I can see that."

She chuckled dryly. "I know. I know. This is why I am not supposed to get drunk without you." She grinned at him.

"Damn right." He muttered looking her over for any more damage.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I can never stay at a certain hotel, but otherwise, I am really okay."

England nodded stiffly. "Yes, well. That is all well and good. Now I must address with you the matter of Sealand-"

She cringed. Not this early. Not when she was hung over. She was a Hero, not a masochist. Then again, she purposefully went drinking with Australia. Alright, she was a bit of a masochist. Not the fully whammy though.

"England," she interrupted quickly, "do you want to go... have some tea?"

He looked at her, surprised.

"You hate tea."

"No, I don't. I just don't prefer it."

Truthfully America had several citizens that drank tea. Some of her states even grew and produced their own lines of tea. She simply did not enjoy it as much as coffee. She had become a green tea or herbal tea sort of nation. It was rather popular. Though she could stomach English Breakfast Tea if it had some coffee creamer in it.

He looked rather pleased at the suggestion. "I suppose I could do with a spot of tea." He admitted congenially.

"Great," she said warmly. At least it wasn't food. She wasn't ready for food just yet. Her stomach clenched in agreement.

"Let me grab my shoes," she said quickly, "want to come in for a moment?"

England nodded, and she opened the door more, waving him inside. He passed her, and she could smell his cologne. It made her slightly nauseas, but it wasn't really him so much as her sensitive nose right now. Had she felt better, she would have instantly complimented him.

America, got her shoes out of the bathroom, and noticed that England was trying to discreetly look around her room. It was sort of funny, she had no idea what he was hoping to find. She wasn't hiding a dangerous animal in the closet.

Not after last year.

She laced up her shoes, and grabbed her wallet. She quickly brushed her damp locks, and was ready to go.

"Shall we?" She asked England, feeling much better now that the Tylenol was starting to work.

"After you," he said in a gentlemanly like manner and she led the way to the door, and out of it, England behind her.

She closed the door, her cheerful side no longer having to be as forced.

"Where to?" America asked with a lopsided grin.

England looked a little flushed, and she hoped that he was doing alright in the heat. The hotel had air-conditioning, but he wasn't used to this type of climate.

Annoyance flashed across his features. "I don't know. I thought you knew of a place."

"Nope!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the elevator. She was laughing and he was muttering at her. She caught 'git' and 'America' but that was about it. The blue-eyed nation winked at him, telling him he knew he loved it.

England did not reply, but looked to the side quickly and jammed the elevator button to go down.

"It's an adventure," she cajoled, "come on dude! You were the 'black sheep of Europe'. You should love adventures."

HIs eye twitched and he looked furious for a moment. "I'll kill that bugger France."

She laughed, and shook her head. "Sure ya will dude. Sure."

"I will." He insisted stubbornly.

"Didn't you almost marry him?" She asked, grinning madly.

His look of outrage was priceless and America would never admit it out loud, but getting a rise out of England was a secret favorite pastime of hers.

"I did _not_ bloody almost marry him! He was the one that tried to get me to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She said, poking him in the side.

"Stop that." He snapped at her.

America shrugged and did it again. "Stop frowning dude. Then I don't have to poke ya."

"What are you, a child?" He sputtered, trying to chastise her.

She was America, that didn't work anymore. She winked at him.

"You know I'm not. I'm the Hero darlin'."

"Full of yourself, that is what you are," he ground out clearly red in the face.

The female nation laughed, and pointed to a local shop. "Look. They might have some tea."

It turned out that they did, and America placed an order. England followed suit, insisting on paying for her tea as well. She thanked him, recalling fondly the moments when she had been a child and he would come back with some new food he insisted she try.

They chose a table close to a window. America loved watching the world, a habit she had picked up as a new nation.

She looked up at him through her lashes, observing England. He was so different from what she remembered of her time as a foundling nation. Yet, he was still the same. Always England. For whatever reason, they gravitated toward each other. It was nice in some respects, even when they drove each other crazy.

He noticed her looking at him, and he fought the urge to ask her why. America appeared lost in thought, but her expression was one that made his heart beat faster. There was a part of him that wished they'd never separated, that she had remained his colony forever. However, the other part of him understood that she never would have become her full potential with him. It both saddened and elated him to be separate from her.

Now, however, he wanted a chance for them to be unified. Wouldn't that be the way things were meant to be? It seemed to be coming full circle and he was very glad for the chance. England always cared for America. Even when they had to face each other on the battlefield and they-

"You know, it's really nice to spend some time with you." America said suddenly, causing him to jolt out of the memories between them.

"Yes," he said gently, "it is very nice. Is it not?"

America hummed a note of pleased agreement.

When their tea arrived, they settled into a comfortable silence. America felt slightly awkward around England sometimes. Not all the time, like right now, she was content now. However, there were times when he and the other nations looked at her that she didn't understand. She couldn't figure out what it was that was different on those occasions, just the way they said certain things or since this whole proposal thing started.

She sincerely wanted a lasting union for the sake of her people and alliances. However, sometimes, she got the vague impression of something that seemed similar to France. America couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"This is subpar tea," the slightly haughty nation commented.

"I'm sure it's fine-"

"Alright, I simply must ask," England interrupted with his face flushed.

"Yes?" America responded intrigued.

"Did you really, and you can tell me anything America it will never lessen my opinion of you-," he said in a rush. "Did you really, in truth, sleep with Germany and Italy?"

She blinked, and took a sip of her tea. That's what he wanted to know? She'd already told him.

"Yes," she answered simply. "I did. But it was fine. No big deal."

"_No big deal?"_ he parroted incredulously. "_Fine_?"

She took another sip of tea. "Come on England. You know it's not the first time I've slept with someone. And, yeah, I mean last night I was with Denmark, Holland, and Norway. Australia was there for a bit, but I think he left after I fell asleep." she tilted her head to the side, thinking. She couldn't recall much of anything, but she'd started out with Australia.

England looked petrified to his seat. America looked at him, concerned.

"You okay dude?"

"You _slept _with _Norway, Denmark, Australia, and The Netherlands?_" His voice dropped progressively lower until he was almost growling at her.

Whoa. America scooted her seat back a few inches. Watching the aura pouring off England in waves that reminded her of the stories she'd heard about his pirate days. Man, he must have really kicked ass back then. She wondered what happened in-between that and the mild-mannered Englishman she'd come to know.

"Well, it was really Denmark and Holl-The Netherlands in bed with me this morning." America answered truthfully, clueless as to why he was getting so upset.

"And, to be fair, Norway slept on the floor," she pointed out in her defense.

His menacing aura snapped and faded into nothingness. England shook his head, blinking. "What?"

"Norway... slept on the floor. So I mean, he hardly even counts." She repeated looking at him like he was crazy.

If he was crazy, it was because America made him crazy!

"What do you mean Norway 'hardly counts'? What does the floor have to do with anything?" He asked, loudly.

Several sets of eyes zoned in on the commotion.

"Geez, Iggy, keep it down. It's not that big of a deal. If it bothers you that much, I'll sleep with you tonight." She offered in a placating tone.

A tea cup shattered on the floor, as England accidentally knocked it over.

"England, dude? England. You okay?" America asked waving her hand in front of his face.

She waited, smiling congenially to the other patrons.

"Miss, is everything alright?" A worker asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes. Sorry. my...uh... friend is just clumsy." She replied in a jocular nature. "Sorry about that. I'll pay for the cup."

The worker cleaned up the mess, and brought England a fresh cup of tea, however he still hadn't moved. America was getting worried that perhaps 'subpar tea'-according to England- had broken him.

A few more minutes ticked by.

"Sleep with me?" He managed to choke out in a strangled tone.

"Oh good. You're alive. I was worried for a minute."

His green eyes were almost unseeing as he seemed to stare through her. "You want... to sleep with me?"

"Sure Iggy!" She said with a bright smile. "I like ya!"

England turned bright red, even his ears flushed, and he began to sputter. "Well, that would be... horribly... inappropriate. I-I simply... couldn't do that... with... What the bloody hell America!?"

He was loosening his tie while America could only stare at him like he had two heads,

He rounded on her. "And what are you doing sleeping with so many nations? DO you know what sort of reputation that will give you?"

America's blue eyes were wide and confused. "That I like to cuddle?" She asked not understanding.

"What?" England said, suddenly blank faced.

She shrugged. "Well, I do like to cuddle, but I really don't see how that is a bad thing."

"Its not the cuddling that is the problem," he said with a snarl. "It is sleeping with the nations in the first place."

She tilted her head to the side, watching him. "I don't get it. How do I cuddle them if I don't get into a bed with them?"

"You've had too much of France's influence!" He declared suddenly.

"Hey now, if you are just gonna insult me, I'm leaving," she said in a tone that suggested she wasn't kidding.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd just love that wouldn't you? Then you could go find some other nation to crawl into bed with." He snapped, and then blanched. He hadn't meant it. He was simply upset that she'd already gone and slept with so many nations. He was a little hurt that she hadn't even come to him first. He'd thought that they had a special history together.

"What is the big _deal _?" She snarled at him in return. "It's a fucking sleep over. Little kids have them!"

England pulled up short, the hurt he felt evaporating.

"Sleep over?" He repeated numbly.

America looked highly exasperated. She was glaring at him, her blue eyes like two bright gems and England was struck by how beautiful she was when she was angry. It did not happen that often with America. She was normally smiling at him, or taunting him.

He swallowed, his mouth dry.

"Yeah," she snapped, repeating it slowly as if he were a small child, "sleep over."

"Oh dear lord," he said covering his face with his hands. "America, do you know what it implies when you say you've slept with someone?"

"That I've _slept_ with them," she said, losing her anger and simply looking confused at why he was making such a point of this.

"Oh dear lord," He said again.

He was going to have to have 'the Talk' with America.

"America," he started, as he felt himself blushing. "The thing is-"

Her phone rang, and America put her finger up. "One second," she said, fishing it out of her pocket. She looked at the screen and apologetically at England.

"Sorry, I have to take this." She got up and started out of the establishment. "Hi! Yeah, this is me-"

England had time to look out the window, staring but not comprehending how she could not know.

"Scotland, you bloody tosser," he murmured to himself.

He sipped his tea, casting glances at the people that were avoiding looking at him. Hm. Perhaps he had gotten a tad loud.

America popped back in after a few minutes. "Iggy, sorry dude! I have to go. Monaco submitted a request and I have to go meet-"

"It's fine," he said suddenly embarrassed about being around her.

"Awesome!"

"However, just some advice, if anyone asks you if you _slept_ with Germany, Italy, or any of the others, just say 'no'." He said sternly.

She looked at him clueless as to the reason he was offering this advice.

"Why?"

"Just... just trust me. Alright?"

She smiled and laughed. "I always trust ya." She said with amusement as she left.

England sat there in stunned silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author on break after this! Deciding paring. I shall reach this decision by the time I return. Credit to XiangXu for Macau, and 'Unholy Gamblers Alliance' line. **

**I see the UKUS fans have come out of hiding. You have some Germerica shippers to compete with. And a PruAme supporter still holding on. O.o Hello! Any other pairing fans I should know about? **

**Thank you for your reviews! I enjoy them greatly. **

**Rated M. I own nothing. **

OoOoOo

England was most certainly not upset. He was _not_ having a slight panic attack over how to break to a _full grown_ nation, the facts of life. or at least one vital act. He could have said _something_ he supposed. He could have briefly explained to her the misconception, but America was a woman.

England was a gentleman to women, and it didn't matter that it was America, whom he'd practically known all her life. It was the simple fact that such things were a tad embarrassing and he needed the right words to break the truth to her. It was a delicate matter, all things considered, and he knew she'd be mortified once she understood what it was she'd been saying to the other nations. So it was something best said in private and not in the middle of a cafe.

Then, he'd have to call Scotland and explain it all.

Only America would have this sort of problem, he bemoaned in his thoughts. Well, her and_ Italy_ of course.

Once the whole thing was soused out, England was certain that Scotland would retract some of his objections. However, there was still the whole matter of explaining to them, quite candidly, that America would be his 'wife' and that Northern Ireland could get his mind out of the gutter. There would be no picking certain days for her to come stay with them.

Because that sort of relationship was not taking place with anyone while he was around.

Except, once it had been properly explained, if America wanted to participate in a night time activity with him.

And, only him.

OoOoOo

Germany was not pleased. The flight was incredibly long. There was a baby crying somewhere on the airplane, and while he felt terrible for the little child, he wanted to squash the parents under his boot. What kind of parent did not even attempt to quiet a screaming infant?

International flights reminded him of why he hated traveling in the first place. It was not so terrible when he visited Italy, and he was certain he could stick it out if he had to go visit America. Which, would not be so bad because there would be something to look forward to.

However, right now all he could do was sit and grow angrier. As he became more and more upset , the only thing that came to mind were the words that America had been saying over the phone.

'_Take it out'_, _'That's too hard'_, _'Make it stop_,' and _'Germany help_!'. Those words repeated over and over again, until he was simmering in rage at the four male countries who'd done _something_ with America. It had better not be what he feared it was, however, if it was he'd...

The infant wailed again, and he was only a hairsbreadth away from shouting. Luckily, there was an Austrian on the plane who could tolerate it even less.

"Make that infant stop crying!"

"Leave my wife alone asshole!"

"I would, but I cannot hear anything but the yowling of your little beast-child!"

"What did you say?!"

Germany gripped the edge of the arm rests. It would only be four more hours until they landed.

OoOoOo

Monaco was a lovely principality. While not a nation, she was extremely clever and thought that in all things cleverness was far more important than brute strength. America knew that Monaco often had economic matters as well as the matters of the world on her mind.

There was a benefit to joining with the small girl. She was known for her stern expression, but often she did smile, like when America walked in the door and looked around.

"America!" She called out in a regal bearing.

The nation turned, blue eyes searching until she landed on Monaco. The blonde haired, and brown eyed girl looked remarkably like France. Though America was not the largest fan of France, it would be horridly unfair of her to ignore Monaco because she resembled a giant pervert. Monaco had longer hair, parted in a braid with a ribbon attached to the side.

Huh. America was curious why so many female nations wore ribbons. She'd never really been a fan of them herself.

"Monaco! How's it going?" She asked sincerely. She hadn't spent much time with this principality as France never brought her by and she didn't sneak into meetings like Sealand.

"I am doing well, thank you. How are you today? In good health?" Her tone was nearly business like and America grinned.

_'How's it going'_ covered all of that without a bunch of unnecessary words. There were times when America didn't understand why other nations and principalities were so... wordy. However, she had to respect the confident air that Monaco presented.

"Good. Good. I'm fine."America replied with a bright grin.

Brown eyes stared hard at the bandage on her forehead.

America brushed it off as if it were nothing. Looking around. "So, what did ya wanna do?"

Monaco blushed slightly. "I have found several places that are excellent for tourism and we may go take a look at the local fashions."

Oh Lord. This was going to be boring as hell to America. When it came to 'fashion' only the state of New York gave a damn about it, and that was not even close to a large portion of her. The nation smiled in a friendly manner and tried her best to be enthusiastic. Monaco did not seem to notice the mounting dread, so that was an excellent start.

"Sounds awesome!" America said in a happy tone.

She blinked, and zeroed in on the ribbon on Monaco's hair again. She'd forgotten to get the principality something.

"While we're out," America said kindly, "Let's find you another ribbon. I think you'd look great with purple."

Monaco blushed lightly. Straightening up to her full height, which was nowhere near America's. "Yes, well. I find that most colors go well with my skin type."

America knew what that meant, but honestly didn't care. She laughed gently, and made a gesture for Monaco to lead the way. America liked to be first in a lot of things, but she wanted Monaco to have fun. They didn't have to rush into negotiations right off the bat.

Monaco, as it turned out, was more talkative than America expected. They chatted easily about economic concerns, foods they enjoyed, and when Monaco brought up tuna; America agreed with her that it wasn't that great.

They did speak upon business matters however, and America was surprised to hear the various ideas that Monaco had to help generate additional income for her nation as well as how to make some other countries with which she was not as tightly knit enjoy her company.

America was listening, and rather impressed by the amount of detail that Monaco had put into her plans. They did go window shopping as America joked around, making the principality laugh. When she realized she was doing so, Monaco schooled her expression back to being stern.

"It's alright to smile," America said, when they had left their eighth store so far. Nothing in hand.

"I smile a great deal." Monaco defended primly.

The blue-eyed nation hummed under her breath. "It's okay to have fun. I'll still take you seriously, even without you frowning at me like that." She said gesturing to Monaco's face.

"I am not frowning," the principality said. "I am being resonant. A nation should know the difference."

America pouted. "Aww, come on. That's no fun. It reminds me too much of England."

"There is no need to make fun of me."

America laughed. "Monaco, I'm not making fun of you. I want to have fun _with_ you."

The girl blinked, her face confused. "Aren't we having fun?"

The blonde nation smiled. "Sure, but all we've been talking about for the last hour is business and there will be plenty of time for that. Believe me. For now, though, let's cut loose. Hey, I know! Aren't you famous for a casino or something?"

"Yes," she replied, uncertain of where this was going.

"So, let's play a card game." America suggested happily.

"A card game?" A gleam entered Monaco's eyes. Her face twisting into an angelic appearance. "Would you say, perhaps, a stakes card game?"

"Poker?" America asked shrewdly.

"Only if you insist." Monaco replied with a grin of her own.

"Hm. You are much more dangerous than you look," The nation commented with a compliment in her words.

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright, so whose playing with us?"

Monaco pondered that for a moment. "Well, there are a few nations here for Australia. Of that only a handful would be interested in playing with us."

"Macau?" America asked with a sly grin. Monaco glared at her, following the train of thought.

"No, he wasn't able to attend."

An _'Unholy Gamblers Alliance'_ would have been fucking awesome. Oh well, if that had happened, they would have been forced to be pitted against each other at some point and anyone could have ended up going home without the clothes on their backs.

The blue-eye woman tsked. "Ah, pity."

"Hm. There is always Chile and Brazil. I have heard through some... various sources, that they are always up for a challenge. And, as I understand it, they were looking for something to do."

"Oh," America said sharing a sly grin with Monaco. "You don't say?"

The little French Principality smiled softly. "Why America, it would be rude of us not to invite them."

"Well," she answered with a hand over her heart. "We wouldn't want to be _rude_."

Monaco laughed at America's southern twang when it appeared.

OoOoOo

Denmark woke up first, reaching for the body that should have been next to him. There was nothing, and the spot next to him was cool to the touch. He snapped his eyes open and instead of a familiar blonde female, there was a familiar blonde male in the bed.

That had not been who he'd hoped to wake up with.

The Netherlands was still asleep, his back to Denmark, who sat up, looking for America.

She was gone. He felt a moment of concern because he hoped she hadn't wandered off. America in a drunken brawl would be a sight to see, and fear. She was a lot stronger than he'd given her credit for and he could tell by some throbbing in his jaw, that he would have bruises later. If he didn't already. What time what it anyway? He looked at the clock by the bed to see that it was well into the afternoon.

He had slept almost the whole day away! Denmark rolled off the bed and noticed the note on the desk. He walked over and picked it up. He read it briefly, and couldn't help but smile at the adorable way she signed her name. He was glad America was fine. He should wake up the others. Norway was asleep on the floor, covered in a blanket.

When did he get a blanket?

Denmark shrugged and clapped his hands together.

"Hey guys! Wake up!" He shouted loudly. The Netherlands bolted out of the bed, scrambling for a weapon he didn't have. His eyes wide and ready to face some foreign invader.

Norway gave him a rude gesture and rolled over again.

OoOoOo

Australia had been minding his own business. Really, he had. He was preparing for the charity event he was due to appear at in an hour when his door bell was rung by a huge wall of furious blonde male. Said nation picked him up by his shirt and moved him to the side.

His blue eyes were looking everywhere.

"Germany?"

"What were you doing to America? Where is she? America!"

"Calm down mate, " he said placating, "America's fine. She was with the Nordics when I left."

The man glared at him with murderous intent. "You left her alone with Denmark and The Netherlands?"

"...and Norway," he offered with a nervous smile.

"What. Did. You. Do.?" The question was snarled at him from three inches from his face.

"Is this about the phone call?"

"Ja. Of course."

Australia brought his hands up in a gesture of not wanting to start an altercation. "She got a cut on her head. We had to stitch it."

"Stitches?" The German repeated dubiously. "All that was over stitches?"

Australia shrugged. "And she was more than a little drunk. Put up one hell of a fight. Wild cat that one," he chuckled fondly. "But, she was sleeping peacefully when I left."

Germany dropped him unceremoniously.

"And where are they?' Germany asked lowly.

"At a Hotel the Netherlands checked into. Down South and a little to the East." Australia said easily, giving the name and exact address.

This ought to be highly amusing.

"She'd better be fine." He warned the other nation ominously. "Or we will talk again."

Australia watched him leave and waited for a few minutes. He started laughing to himself.

"And I was worried about _America_!" He mused to himself before getting up and continuing on with his day. Nothing like a few threats to get the blood pumping.

OoOoOo

America sat in Monaco's hotel room at a large table with sunglasses on. Over head was a single light that added to the ambiance as she faced off against Chile and Brazil. Both of them were fine looking nations. Monaco was to her right, with the blankest face America had ever seen.

Brazil was smoking a cigarette and flicking the ashes into a dish on the table.

They had readily agreed to join in the game, and America had told them when to arrive. Monaco and America had gotten some refreshments and snacks. As well as the cards and poker chips. Now they were facing off against each other to see who could be called the 'Supreme Champion'.

The last part was America's idea because what the heck was the point of a competition without a prize of a fancy title? They were playing for whatever money they had on hand and the title was just a sweet bonus.

Spain was dealing cards for them.

America thought he had something in his eye because he kept winking at her. She was close to offering to let him run to the restroom and take care of it. Also, it seemed that Spain had ADD like Prussia because his hand kept touching hers every time he dealt her cards, or took them back.

She'd already spoken to her top pharmaceutical companies, and they assured her that the research for the affliction was promising. Silently she cheered Spain on for dealing with his problem so well. She had a lot of sympathy for him. Not pity, never that. Hero's didn't do pity.

Monaco was wiping the floor with most of them, but America was holding her own... for the most part.

Chile was laughing loudly at his set of cards. A tell? A trap? Who was to say?

America looked at them behind her sunglasses, Texas was tucked safely in her shirt pocket.

"America?" Spain asked, his tone sensual.

America didn't notice. "Give me two." She said, sliding two cards toward him, unfazed when he slid his fingers across hers during the exchange.

She leveled a look at Monaco, noting that she was tapping her index finger nearly unperceivable against the cards. Hm. Well that was interesting.

Brazil was alternating between glaring at America and casting admiring looks her way. Their history was a bit complicated-man, she had that problem with more than a few nations- and she understood the admiration

She was kind of awesome. No, wait. She was epic.

"Brazil?" Spain asked in an almost bored tone.

"Three cards." His accent was smooth and rich, as he stared at his remaining cards.

"Chile?"

Chile for his part, scratched his chin quickly and the shook his head to the negative.

Hm. That could or could not be bad. America gave a subtle glance to Monaco, who looked completely unfazed still.

Well, she had to hand it to the principality, because she couldn't even tell what if Monaco cared about the game.

"America?" Chile asked, with a slow and easy grin. "What say you?"

"What, dude?" She asked, lowering her shades with her right hand momentarily to look at him.

"Let's raise the stakes a bit." He gestured to the table.

America laughed. "Dude. I already told ya. I'm only betting what I have." She was trying to be good damn it!

Chile laughed, a booming and deep sound in the room.

"No, no. How about if I win, I show you the wonders my country has to offer?" His voice dipped low, a husky note entering his words.

"I think everybody would like a trip to Chile," America replied with a smile. Nodding to Brazil-who was now admiring her-, and Monaco.

Chile looked confused. Somehow she'd cleverly rebuffed his seduction. Perhaps the rumors about America being an absent minded nation were not entirely true?

America, for her part, was trying to come up with what she should wager. She could do a country tour like Chile, but then that would just be copying the other country. Hm. It had to be bigger and more awesome...but what?

Brazil glared at America, watching her, but it was hard to read what she was thinking with those sunglasses on. It was hard to understand what she was thinking normally, but this brought it to a new level. He supposed he should be grateful it didn't involve 'Heroes'.

Wasn't that a type of American sandwich anyway? Why did the nation constantly think about food?

"Alright," Brazil said after a moment. "If I win, America has to admit my superiority."

America started laughing. "Yeah, that's never gonna happen dude. You can keep dreaming. Why don't you strive for something you actually could have?"

Monaco's phone rang, interrupting the budding argument. She looked at the screen briefly.

"Isn't she France's protégée?" Chile asked politely.

America shrugged. "Dunno, but she's right here. So... you can ask her."

America was worried for Spain. His foot was trailing up and down her calf. He must have even worse ADD than Prussia. Poor guy. That reminded her she needed to call Prussia.

Monaco had a short conversation, in French, but America was pretty sure her name was said a few times.

Monaco's brown eyes looked at America as she closed her phone.

"France is coming over."

America immediately slammed her cards on the table, changed her glasses and threw on her coat. She ignored the questioning looks as she shook Monaco's hand, promising to get together again.

She left her money on the table.

"Wait, America," Spain said luridly, "I would not let anything hap-"

"Can't talk. Have to go. Another time gentlemen!" She said enthusiastically as she beat a hasty retreat toward the door.

"America?" Chile asked confused and startled. "Are you leaving?"

"Stupid America!" Brazil yelled out angrily. Then he blushed slightly as he looked to the side. "Call me?!"

Monaco hid a smile. "He's not that bad," she tried to say, referring to France, but America was already gone.

OoOoOo

The Netherlands opened his room door, finally having calmed down while Denmark tried to shove Norway awake. He'd just read the note America had left, and he was both pleased and upset. Now he would have to track her down again, but the hotel staff were going to move him to a nicer room and he did not have to pay for damages.

It should have been a relatively good day. However...

The taller nation felt a moment of dread when he met the eyes of a furious Germany.

"_Guten Tag_," he said in an eerily calm voice.

The Netherlands was torn between closing the door and calling for reinforcements.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading and reviews! YAY! The end is not near, but I am weeding out the extra nations soon enough. So, I need someone to direct America's growing/maturing affection toward. **

**I blame youtube for the Germerica part. Totally youtube's fault. Be glad it wasn't Disco Pogo. **

**Rated M. I own nothing. **

OoOoOo

He found her wandering around the streets. She looked bored, and appeared to be waiting. He cautiously made his way over. Sometimes he accidentally frightened other countries if he approached too fast.

He was only in this country for a meeting with Australia, which he would be late too if he wasn't careful, but when he saw America, he felt he had to go over and speak with her. He checked his watch again. If he made it quick, he could still get there with some time to spare. He wasn't always about business, but today he was.

Though he was a nation that greatly enjoyed having fun, other nations never seemed to want to do much with him. It was strange, though he'd made every attempt to be friendly. As if she felt him approach, America turned toward him.

Her blue eyes widened as she saw him and he watched as she made her way over to him, ignoring the passing people and a few cars that narrowly missed her.

"Sweden!" She greeted happily.

He said nothing as he looked down at her, unmoving.

America gave him a small, honest smile. "Somehow, I knew if I waited here, you'd find me." She scratched the back of her head in confusion. "Sounds sorta crazy when I say it out loud, but yeah. So glad you're here!"

The stoic nation felt warmed at the happiness she was exuding. He had never had another nation look at him quite that way. Not even Finland. America grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the way toward a restaurant. He heard her claim she was 'starving' and he simply 'had to feed her or she'd just _die_.'

He doubted that very much.

He wouldn't have been able to just shrug her off if she were seriously, America was a rather strong nation, when she was united of course. Yet, she was laughing and smiling at him, as she chatted animatedly. Clearly not frightened by him.

Ah, so this is what Finland saw in her, that made him care about her welfare.

Sweden made up his mind to help watch over his former 'wife's' child-like nation.

"Sweden?" America asked with her blue eyes turned up toward him. "You okay?"

"Hm," he nodded slowly, reaching his hand out toward her.

America did not flinch or pull back. She didn't look nervous either as he reached out and ruffled her hair gently. There parts of her that did remind him of Finland, when he looked closely. He left his hand on the top of her head.

"_Förtjusande_," He said with a perfectly straight face and America tilted her head in at that.

"_Feed _me," she said equally as serious.

Sweden smiled softly. It looked as if he would be late to his meeting after all. He nodded contentedly as America cheered excitedly. She linked her arm in his and went back to filing the silence between them with a steady stream of one-sided chatter.

He enjoyed being around her. He didn't have to say much of anything at all, but she smiled at him like the first time she'd told him her name.

_Förtjusande._

OoOoOo

England had called America, wanting to meet up later, as she bid goodbye to Sweden. She told him to say 'Hi' to Finland for her. The stoic country had agreed with a nod of his head and America waved cheerfully as he left.

Sweden was cool.

Then her phone was buzzing right out of her hand as she started getting calls from The Netherlands, Denmark, and Norway. They demanded she get a hold of Germany and tell him that they hadn't done anything except stitch up her wound. She asked what the deal was, and they informed her, in impolite words, that she'd called Germany in a fit of drunken piqué.

Really? That was hilarious!

Then someone started screaming and the line went dead.

What?

America had stared at her phone in confusion. Well, alright. She didn't see what the big deal was. So she'd drunk-dialed Germany. He was an understanding sort of guy. What else would they have been doing anyway? There was no reason to be so upset over stitches. Also, why the hell did they have to give her stitches anyway?

She couldn't recall. It was all sort of a blur to her. However, it did explain the bandage she'd yet to pull off.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring_

_Ring-_

"What?!" An angry man snarled into the phone.

"Germany dude!" She said, watching people pass her by on the street. "How's it going hon?"

"Where are you?!" He shouted into the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Ja. Ja." She agreed readily. Using his native words sometimes calmed Germany down. It didn't work during world meetings, he tended to think she was mocking him. But, sometimes, she hit the jackpot and he deflated.

"What happened?" He asked, still fuming, however, he stopped shouting. "I was worried."

"Sorry," America said sincerely, "but I really don't remember anything about last night. So I didn't realize I'd called you."

There was silence on the other end.

"Did they give you stitches?"

"Yea, dude."

"Where?"

"On my forehead. What kind of question is that?" America asked, utterly lost at the conversation's direction.

"Are you sure?"

She gave her phone a weird look. "Pretty sure." She said slowly. "Look, just come meet me downtown okay?"

She could hear some pained groans in the background.

"What is going on over there?"

"Nothing!" Denmark's voice carried over in the background.

"Am I on speaker?" The blonde nation asked.

"Yes. America, tell Germany you are fine," The Netherlands commanded.

"I'm fine..." she repeated in confusion. "Seriously, what is going on guys?"

"Where are you again?" German asked, his tone much more reserved than before.

"Downtown," she replied, giving him directions.

It took him 45 minutes to get there, and she was easy to spot. America was... dancing to something. Or her head was moving in time. There was the sound of music coming from her phone.

"America!" He called out, watching her turn. She waved at him.

He hadn't paid any attention to what she was listening to, until she started singing along and his ears picked up the wonderful German language.

America was shaking her hips and looked at him with a smile.

"_Hey Süßer, schau doch mal Wie wild ich bin_!" America sang in time with the song playing from her phone.

Sweetheart?

Germany froze, his eyes widening as he recognized the music. His heart started beating rapidly. Oh no.

"America?" He asked barely keeping his voice from cracking. "What the hell are you listening to?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him. "One sec, I like this part."

She started hopping up and down with the music. "_Ich will nur eine mit Herz Kopf Arsch und Pepp. Draußen Prinzessen und ein Freak in meinem Bett._"

He flushed to the roots of his hair, staring at her while she belted out the lyrics. Her voice was actually quite nice, but did she know what she was saying? She couldn't possibly know. He had to do the right thing and stop her.

As soon as he stopped watching her bouncing around. The chorus shouting 'Wild thing' over and over. It was not a sexy performance, in fact it looked like she was just having fun. He might have smiled it the context of the song weren't so provocative.

"Isn't it awesome?!" She said excitedly. "Prussia sent me a link to it."

Germany felt his eye twitch. Of course. Prussia would be involved in America singing this sort of ... fantasy inducing garbage. She kept her body moving and started banging her head in time with the music.

"_Ich brauch ein wildes Ding!"_ She finished in a breathy laugh. She beamed at him. "Let's play it agian!"

"Nein!" Germany denied quickly.

She pouted at him. "Fine," she agreed with a shrug and started tapping the screen on her phone. "Kill the fun," she said with no real bite in her words.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to fight for control.

"Sending the video to Prussia," she replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

He stared at her, confused. "I thought you said, that he sent you the link?"

"He did. I just recorded myself rocking out to it. 'Cause I'm equally as awesome, if not more so, than Prussia. Plus, he said I had to prove I heard it." She added as an afterthought.

Germany snatched the phone from her.

"Hey Dude!" She said in surprise."Give me back my phone."

He had to stop his brother from seeing... damn she'd sent it! It couldn't be that bad, right? He replayed the video and it was mostly... a close up of America's smiling face. That wasn't so bad. Then it was the area around them swinging wildly back and forth. Also fine. Then it focused on when she started bouncing and her jiggling... Mien Gott. Even though they were more than adequately covered, he could still see the mounds bounce. His hand tightened around her phone hard enough to make the screen crack.

"Dude, you're paying for that." She informed him.

He had to tell Prussia to delete it before he watched it.

OoOoOo

The awesome Prussia was having an awesome day, almost worthy of his sheer _awesomeness_. America had listed to his link and rocked out to it. Plus... boobies. He replayed the video.

His red eyes narrowed for a moment on a hand in the corner of the screen. Was that Germany?

OoOoOo

She'd resolved to stay out of Australia for a while. There was some craziness going on with the other countries. She couldn't understand why they were being so strange lately. Germany waws red all day, and kept swearing something that she couldn't quite catch under her breath. Then things had gotten worse when Norway showed up, trying to get Denmark's hat back, and she'd had to go back to her room to get it. When she'd returned, Norway and Germany were gone.

Talk about rude.

She could understand her proposal giving them some fits, but it seemed out of proportion for what it was.

She sat on England's couch, and had already hooked up the gaming system she left here for 'emergency' purposes. He'd said she'd never use it.

Ha!

She'd let herself in with the key England gave him, and she sent him a message saying she was here before logging on.

South Korea was already online, and she sent him an invite. He joined quickly, and they started a game.

"Okay, take the center-" She stated.

"Then we can pwn these losers," South Korea said excitedly over the mic.

"South Korea?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love it when you talk dirty to me," America said as a joke. The channel went quiet for several seconds.

"What" She asked confused.

"You shouldn't say that cross team, America!" South Korea said worriedly.

"Why?" The blue-eyed nation asked truly curious.

South Korea patched through what he was hearing. There was Russian swearing on the other team. She vaguely caught a threat to his 'jewels' in there somewhere. Strange. South Korea didn't have any jewels that America knew about. Or at least none of the top of her head. Were they talking about land?

A character with Russian above his head came forward toward her character. America was dodging bullets.

"Fuck you!" She shouted as she whipped around a corner and set a grenade trap. It took care of the problem with more swearing.

The same character kept coming back into play. She was getting annoyed as they slaughtered each other whole sale.

"Stop stalking me!" She demanded angrily as she started firing rapidly behind her as she took cover in the nearest building.

"America, I think it's Russia." South Korea said with worry.

"Really? I couldn't have guessed," she muttered sarcastically. She toggled over to cross team speak.

"What the hell commie?" She asked with a sneer in her voice.

"Hello America!" His happy voice came across the speakers. "I was beginning to worry that you were ignoring me."

"Trust me," she snarled, "you make that nearly impossible."

"I am glad."

"I'm not." She bit back.

"Hm, America. You must admit that you enjoy this dance we dance." His voice was all but purring at her.

Russians. She rolled her eyes. Yeah, okay, so _maybe_ he was a little attractive. However, he was crazy as fuck.

"Admit it America," he said happily, "you enjoy when Russia 'stalks' you."

She looked to the side. What the hell was this guy talking about? Was she having fun blowing his ass sky high? Heck yes! Did she enjoy him killed her character, not so much. However, it was exhilarating to play the game. Still she'd rather eat her own tongue than ever admit such a thing to the likes of Mr. Pipe over there.

"Whatever, dude." She said, trying to snipe him from on top a roof.

She was shot instead.

"Stay away from my brother," a creepy voice warned ominously through the speakers.

"B-b-belarus?" America said, thoroughly impressed she'd held in her squeak. "Is that you?"

There was a confirming noise through the mic. Well, that was... terrifying. However, she refused to back down in a freaking video game because Belarus had her panties in a twist. Why didn't the two of them, Russia and Belarus, go ride off into the sunset together?

America grinned. Okay, now she was going to play for real. She changed classes, and was ready to go. Reloading up on equipment. She made sure to grab the shotgun that was really a hand-cannon.

Bitches loved cannons.

"Come at me bro," she stated cockily into the mic.

"_You're_ going to fight_ me_?"

"No honey, I'm gonna _own_ you. Come to America, _Принцесса_**. "** America said, the term not quite translating the language barrier as well as she'd hoped. It did not come out as sarcasm but as a term of endearment.

"I'll help you," South Korea said seriously. He could back her up more than well in this game.

"What?" Belarus asked, her voice thin and hard. "I will win this pathetic American game. You cow, and when I do, you will leave Russia alone."

"Pathetic? Oh no missy, you did not just say that about my games." The blonde snarled angrily.

"And, don't tell me what to do," America said, taking shots at her from a window. "If I wanted to be around Russia, I would be and it would be none of your damn business!" She argued in the heat of the moment.

"I do what I want be-otch." She finished, trying to flush out the other woman with grenades.

South Korea chuckled through the mic, when he thought that America had successfully trash-talked the pair into submission. Their score higher as the timer ran out.

It wasn't quite like that, though.

Belarus, in her home, blushed brightly, her eyes wide and burning with rage.

Russia was taken aback as well.

Could it be, that America liked him? Was she just too shy to admit it without someone pushing her?

OoOoOo

**Translations:**

**Förtjusande: **_Adorable_

**Hey Süßer, schau doch mal Wie wild ich bin****:** _Hey sweetheart, take a look at  
>How wild I am<em>

**Ich will nur eine mit Herz Kopf Arsch und Pepp. Draußen Prinzessen und ein Freak in meinem Bett**_.: I only want one with heart, head, ass, and pep. Outside a princess and a freak in my bed_

**Ich brauch ein wildes Ding**_!: I need a wild thing._

Принцесса**: **_Princess_


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright. Main Contenders are as follows. Germerica. UKUS. PruAme. Netherica (Oh yeah, I just came up with a name for it), Denmerica and SKUS. **

**Okay you UKUS fans. A section just for you.**

**Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for reading!**

**Rated M. I own nothing.**

OoOoOo

When England was able to return home, he knew America would be waiting for him. He'd let the others know that America would be visiting. Scotland had agreed to take time to think things over, now that he knew America truly was simply a rather clueless nation.

As he opened the door, he could smell a delicious fragrance in the air. His nose led him toward the kitchen, where America was looking at his recipe book. He hung back, not announcing his presence as he watched her tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

He could faintly hear her humming a tune he did not recognize. A small smile graced his face, his green eyes were warm and alive as they caressed the nation in front of him. America was dressed in casual clothing, her feet bare as she stood in his kitchen.

She looked relaxed. Happy. Like she belonged there.

He felt a stab of longing, as she checked a white sauce on the front burner. She stirred it gently, her focus on the food. He had missed her, so very much once they were parted. Yet, she'd always shown up in his life again. The same bright smile whenever she saw him.

A constant. An enigma. A force to be reckoned with.

He'd let her go because he cared so deeply for her, and to continue trying to hold onto her would have destroyed them both. Yet, she kept coming back to him. He leaned his head against the door frame and simply watched her.

After a few minutes, she seemed to sense him. America turned toward him, a shy smile on her lips. It made his heart feel as if it were on fire.

"Hello," he said with half-lidded eyes.

"Hiya," she replied in that same abysmal slang he chastised her for.

She made a gesture to the stove.

"Dinner's almost ready," she said calmly, and the usual exuberance was still there in her eyes.

"It' s not those dreadful things you call 'burgers', is it?" He grouched teasingly.

She laughed, and he loved the sound. His own mouth twitched upward, threatening to smile.

"No, you didn't have a recipe for that," she teased lightly. America turned back toward the stove and opened the door, pulling out a roast.

England felt his mouth water at the aroma, and the gentle picture she presented.

"The table's already set. Why don't ya go wash your hands?" She said, because she did not really ask him.

He made a noise of agreement, as she placed the hot cookware on top of the stove. He went to do as she bid him, going to the sink and starting the water. His green eyes stole a few glances at America as she transferred the meat to a larger serving platter.

She certainly seemed comfortable in his home, didn't she?

"And, before you complain," she interrupted his thoughts, "I already have the water hot for your tea." Her blue eyes pinned him and he felt his heart clench in excitement. "You can make it yourself. Since I don't 'make it right'."

"You're rubbish with making tea," he said in a kind manner.

She grinned at him. "Better at this though," she reminded him pointing to the food. He already knew it was going to beyond edible, it would be delicious.

Just like her.

He blushed and looked down to where he was washing his hands. His eyes were unable to stray from her long.

"Yes," he said lowly, "I suppose you are."

She laughed softly, and took the food to the table.

England thought that coming home to this every day, would be as close to heaven as he'd ever known.

America turned inquisitive blue eyes to him. Blue and as beautiful as the day they'd met. He dried his hands and joined her at the table, even though she had to go back into the kitchen for the sauce and sides.

As they said grace, he silently prayed for her to choose him.

OoOoOo

Finland called him unexpectedly. He claimed he needed someone to talk to.

Sweden listened to Finland's concerns over America intently. Finland was under the impression that America did not understand what she was getting into. He would gladly offer her advice on her union.

However, when Finland mentioned that America had never even dated to his knowledge, it had the gears in Sweden's head turning. He remembered something Denmark said, about how hilarious the idea of America _sleeping_ with Germany and Italy was.

Denmark had nearly fallen over in laughter. That was odd for Denmark. Sweden's stern face peered off into the distance.

There was the chance that America was woefully unprepared in more ways than one. He could be a far cry off from the real issue, but he could easily think of eight instances where America appeared oblivious to the sexual overtures made her way.

Sweden would have to deal with the problem. He sent America a message; asking her to meet him at his house. He also sent a separate message to someone who could help him explain things to her, in case he was correct.

OoOoOo

When she walked through the door, Sweden was waiting for her. America looked at him in surprise. His home was not what she'd expected. It reminded her a little of Ikea, but she shouldn't say such things. So, she smiled at him, but continued to search the room with her gaze.

"Sweden, dude!" She said happily, nearly bouncing over to him in her excitement. "What did ya need?"

"Talk," he said in a deep voice that had America pausing.

"Yea, about what?"

"Future." He said simply.

America tilted her head and blinked at him. Sweden felt the same stirrings of affection that he'd had when she'd spent time with him in Australia. He smiled softly, and ruffled her hair again.

She pouted at him good naturedly. "Why is everyone always trying to mess with Nantucket?" She griped, but there was no heat in her words.

Sweden carefully avoided the cowlick, but continued to ruffle her hair fondly. Interestingly enough, America allowed it. She beamed up at him. He pointed to a nearby chair.

America looked at him, then nodded and sat down. Several seconds passed by and Sweden said nothing, it appeared as if he were waiting. For what, America did not know, until France walked in the door.

Oh. Fuck. No.

"_Bonjour mon petit chou_!" He greeted happily.

America tried to bolt right then and there, but Sweden grabbed her by her coat. She swung at him, lightly because Finland liked Sweden and so did she, but she wanted out of here.

"Now, now America," France scolded playfully. "Sweden asked me here."

She narrowed furious blue eyes at Sweden, her gaze reproachful. "There had better be a damned fine explanation for this." She said.

"Sweden was worried about you, dear," France said fondly. "He had this notion that you don't know certain aspects of your arrangement." He alluded delicately.

"What dude?"

"Please, sit. Would you like something to eat?" France gestured to a table behind Sweden.

She eyed the food speculatively. She was rather hungry, and perhaps it wouldn't cause any harm to have one pastry. After all, Sweden was here and she'd kill France if he tried anything. She refused to sit however as she picked something that she was certain had berries in it.

Berries were healthy right?

France eyed her with a leer, that he had to conceal from Sweden, who watched America intently. Sweden would break off his favorite parts for trying anything... right now.

_French Territory._ His lecherous side whispered.

"America," he began with an air of superiority, "what do you know about sex?" He waggled his brows at her.

She gave him a strange look before finishing her pastry, and swallowing. She blinked at him. "What does gender have to do with this conversation?"

"No," he said, with a shake of his head, "not the gender. The act of sex."

"The what? You want me to put on a play or something. You French are weird dudes."

France had to keep his temper in check. Surely she was being coy on purpose?

"Making love," he ground out.

America tilted her head at him. Her blue eyes wide and innocent.

France felt parts of him tightening.

"Making what love what?" She asked curiously.

"America. Do you know how to make love?"

"Sure dude. You find someone you like, then you live together and somewhere down the line a baby happens. Or at least, it does with humans. " She said with an easy smile.

He blinked at her, his hand moving over and over again in a gesture to continue. "And?"

She reciprocated the gesture. "And... what?"

"Do you know how to have sex?" He stated bluntly.

"...I'm not quite sure I get what you're saying."

"A sexual act. Can you perform a sexual act?"

America opened her mouth, then closed it. She paused once more . "Are we back on that play thing?" She asked.

"No! America! Let me rephrase this. You know that men and women have sex, right?"

"Uh... yes?"

So, no. How had she been able to make it this long? Those supple breasts and flaring hips would have driven him, into her several times over. Yet, she remained clueless. That was likely because she'd grown under the tutelage of that bastard England.

He pursed his lips and gave her a hard look.

Such a pity.

"And you know that a man places his anatomy in the woman's right?"

She looked so adorably confused that it was all France could do not to strip down to his bare skin and show here an excellent model. Mentally, he very much enjoyed the idea until Sweden looked at him.

Ah, there went his more passionate nature... right out the window.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked completely clueless.

"A man," France started in a tone that bordered on lecturing.

"Yes?"

"Puts his anatomy," he continued.

"Yeah?"

"In the woman."

She shook her head. "Still not following."

France sighed heavily. He covered his face with his hands.

"The Man," he tried again.

"Yeah, got that part." she said nodding along with his words.

"Puts his-"

"P'nis" Sweden said suddenly, causing them both to look at him.

France waved his off. "Yes, his penis, inside the woman."

America stood there, looking between them oddly.

"His what?" She asked after a moment.

"P'nis," Sweden said again, looking thoroughly unperturbed though inside he was mortified.

"Oh! Of course!" She exclaimed excitedly, before she bit her lip and looked up at them. "What's a penis?"

France could barely restrain himself. No, she needed to be instructed verbally. Sweden would shove a pole so far up his...

He would not think about it.

"Did you never take baths with England?" He asked, attempting to think of anything else. The image of England distracted him momentarily.

America pondered that. She could only recall bathing with England once, but that was before he understood she wasn't a little boy.

"Once," she said, after a moment.

"Did he have a dangling bit between his legs?" France asked, already knowing the answer.

The female thought about it. She could only bring to her mind a faint impression, but it reminded her that England had been different than her. He'd also insisted they never bathe together again after that.

"Yeah," she replied surprised, "come to think of it, he did."

"That is a penis, darling." He gushed at her, so proud they could move past this part of the instruction. He had so _much_ he wanted to teach her!

"Now, as a recap. The man puts his penis inside the woman's-"

"V'gin'" Seweden supplied again.

"Her what?" America asked confused by the thick accent.

"Vagina," France repeated the word easily. He loved everything to do with that part, including the various names. He pointed at her. "You have that part."

"Are you with me?" France asked delicately.

"I'm sorry," America said with a confused smile. "but I still don't understand."

Sweden chose that moment to pick up a doughnut and a banana. America watched him, her face scrunched up in thought.

"What?" She asked, uncertain.

"The banana represents the man, the doughnut the woman." France said in a brisk manner.

Sweden then rammed the banana into the doughnut which partially split down the middle. America's blue eyes stared at the representation blankly.

"A man wants to run through me?" She inquired in a confused tone.

France just about ripped his gorgeous blonde locks out, though he would never do that. However, how could he explain it to such an innocent...he giggled internally at the fact she wouldn't be for long... nation.

_French territory. Untouched soils. _ France reared himself back from the edge. This must be handled with delicacy and aplomb.

"A man wants to put his penis inside you."

"Ha ha ha! Okay, that's a load of bull. Why would I ever even take a penis inside me, A? And where the heck would he even put it, B?" America questioned, cracking up at the joke. She was too smart to believe this crap.

France pointed down to the junction in-between her thighs with an exaggerated lift to his brow.

She looked at Sweden, grinning, but he merely nodded his agreement. America blinked and pondered what the heck they were getting at.

A man put his penis inside-

After a few seconds, her eyes widened. Then she gripped the edge of her seat.

And shrieked.

"No! NO, NO, NO, NO! I do not like this! No! Georgia is_ not_ meant for that! Oh my God. "

The blonde was up in a flash and shot across the room, trying to get out as quickly as possible. Sweden stopped her for a moment with a well placed arm around her shoulders. She couldn't hurt Sweden! Finland would murder her in her sleep!

Her blue eyes were wide with panic.

"No," she said to herself rather forcefully, "no. They are joking. They _have_ to be joking. France is just being a dirty bastard." She said, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"Hey!" He squawked indignantly. "I am trying to tell you something important and you are just-"

"England warned me about being alone with him." America continued in a high-pitched voice. "I should have listened. Ha ha. It's just a joke."

She turned and really looked at them, her left eye twitching as she smiled in a strained effort.

"You got me guys. Ha. Real funny. You got me. You got the Hero." She said, slapping her knee, and pleading with them to be kidding her.

France actually looked worried. Sweden was going back to the table, and picking up a croissant. America twitched.

France shook his head to the negative. "This is no joke. Come, sit back down."

"America!" He said charmingly, "A nation your age should know what happens... _French territory..._ when she is well wanted." His eyes leered at her and she cocked her fist, ready to pulverize him if he took so much as a single fucking step forward.

"Liar!" She shouted, nearly deafening the other nations.

Sweden shook his head. America stared at him with large, horrified eyes.

"Now, America, I know this is difficult for you to understand, but it is perfectly normal."

"_Normal?"_ She choked out. "Someone wants to stuff their banana into my doughnut and that is normal?!"

"Oui," France said straight faced. "It is incredibly normal, my dear. Did England never teach you that?"

She was beyond mortified at the mere suggestion. "Why would _England_ have _ever_ taught me about this shit?" She covered her face as a blush crept over her features.

France made a noise of disapproval in the back of his throat. "You are so _repressed_, lovely."

Sweden sliced open the croissant, and put it to his mouth.

"Now," France continued as if he hadn't just warped America's fragile mind. "Sometimes a man will want to orally stimulate a wom-"

"Hold it right there!" America shouted, with her face flaming red. "Stop! Just stop!"

France hid a smile behind a well cultured mask of aloofness. "Is there a problem?"

"Problem?" She squeaked. "I'd say there is a _big_ fuckin' problem."

"Oh? Would you like to go over two men first?"

"What?' She asked horrified, "Why would I ever want to go over that? How could you possibly think I would want to talk about this?"

She started to breathe rapidly.

"America, what did you think was going to happen when you became someone's 'wife'?" France asked pointedly. He looked her up and down ravenously.

America was still ready to deck him, she just needed the pretty flashing lights in front of her eyes to go away for a little while.

"W-what?" She asked in a shocked tone. "But... Finland... and Sweden?" She continued, trailing off.

Sweden grabbed two bananas and made a sort of 'x' rubbing them together, then he looked at the doughnuts and back toward America. He appeared to be deciding something.

She was deciding if the world was still spinning or if this was a never-ending nightmare.

"You mean," she said in a small voice, "that any potential husband will want to...?" She gave a meaning look toward the food on the table.

"Well," France said truly contemplating her words. "Not Estonia. And, I highly doubt the female nations will want to... show you all the pleasure live has to offer. But the others... well... ," he winked at her.

"_Female _nations?" She parroted in horror.

Sweden went to grab the croissant again.

"Stop it with the food!" America snapped, feeling nauseas. Oh she never wanted to eat again. Well, maybe that was taking it too far.

The stoic country promptly put the food down and looked at her with a blank expression.

"France," she snarled angrily. Because anger was better than the shock filling her system. "This is ridiculous. The female nations wouldn't and Iggy would _never_-"

France started to laugh, his eyes prickling with tears of his mirth. He paused, looked at her, and continued to laugh.

Slowly his face morphed from amusement to stark disbelief. "You did not know? Sincerely?"

France looked over her from head to toe. Once. Twice. Finally three times. His face actually taking a slight flush. He looked devilishly handsome. To America, he simply looked like the devil. She cast glances at Sweden to help her.

"America," France started, his tone oddly gentle. "Sex isn't a bad thing. Two nations, and people, perform the act as a show of affection or lust. Sometimes both." He shrugged casually.

"England cares for you deeply," he continued, looking at her with pure honesty in his expression.

"Iggy?" She squeaked. "No. No."

"Others do lust after you," France pointed out.

America shook her head violently. nearly dislodging Texas. "W-what? You're crazy! No one wants to do that!" She gestured to the food.

France gave her an amused look. He began to tick names off on his fingers.

"Russia. Germany-"

She flinched at the first name and blushed at the next. "No way!"

"Prussia, England, Iceland. Denmark-"

"He's just Dutch!" She defended quickly.

France stared at her. "Remind me to send you home with reading material. The Netherlands," he continued, "Japan-"

"He's my friend," she gaped at France.

"And, I am certain he'd like to be much more. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. South Korea, Brazil, Chile, New Zealand," he grinned at her. "Myself."

He winked at her, she narrowed her eyes at him. France blew a kiss her way.

America bolted out the door screaming at France for being a huge 'fucking perverted Dickwaffle'.

France looked to Sweden, who stared at him blankly.

"I think that went well, don't you?"

Sweden nodded.

OoOoOo

When Canada saw America burst into his home, he couldn't make out all of what she was screaming. All he could understand was something about bananas, doughnuts, and never going outside where people could get at her peach.

Now, Canada, sweetheart that he was, had been witness to a lot of strange antics from his neighbor. However, this reached a new level of odd when she locked herself in his bathroom.

"America?" He asked softly, knocking lightly at the door. "Are you alright?"

"No!" She shouted back suddenly, causing him to jump.

He waited several minutes, hoping she'd elaborate, but America was quiet. That worried him even more.

"Do... do you want to talk about it?"

There was silence, then a whimper, and finally a soft voice he had to strain to hear.

"Never, _ever_, ask me that again." She all but hissed at him.

Canada looked at the door pensively.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

He took a breath, hoping she wouldn't' fly off the handle and beat him.

"Yes..." she said quietly. "With marshmallows."

The male nation nodded. "Okay. I'll go make it. Why don't you take a moment?"

He went to the kitchen, and put the water on. He spared a look toward the stairs, but shook his head. Whatever it was, it must have been bad for her to come here. He hummed a soothing tune to himself and waited for her footsteps.

He didn't have terribly long to wait, until America poked her head around the corner, Texas shining in the light.

Canada smiled at her, but she shied away from him.

What in the name of him was going on here? He noticed she was blushing up a storm, and fidgeting. Something was very off about America.

"You said you didn't want to accept my proposal, right?" She asked very quietly and he strained to hear it.

He looked dumbfounded for a moment. Surely she wasn't so upset about that now? "I'm sorry America, I still don't want to 'marry' you."

She nodded quickly, daring to peek up at him. "Good. That's good." She twiddled here fingers, and kept her distance from him.

The tea kettle whistled, and Canada turned his attention back to making their beverages. He noticed that she still refused to come into the kitchen with him. He poured the water, and then got out the mix. He fetched a spoon from a nearby drawer and glanced at her again.

America was watching him like a hawk under her lashes, and she'd barely moved. He grew more concerned with each passing moment. He mixed the water and powder together and added some marshmallows.

America didn't rush to take it from him. She didn't chug it and try to take his. Alright, enough was enough.

"Did something happen?" He asked again.

She blushed again, and kept her eyes trained on the outline of his body. Wary. Tense.

"Canada..." she started while putting all her weight on her back leg. "You...?"

"I?"

"You don't want to put your banana in my peach do you?" She asked in a rush.

He blinked and stared at her.

"What?"

She grew more forceful, angry even.

"You don't right?"

"I don't what?'

"You don't wanna put your banana in me!" She reiterated, gesturing between them.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "What are you-?"

Oh no. She was talking about _that_?

Canada froze, and looked at America in shock. He swallowed and blushed a bright red.

"America!" He sputtered, hardly able to believe she'd just said that to him. Why on earth was she thinking about his 'banana' anyway. "You shouldn't talk like that."

"Well?" She demanded undeterred. "Do you?"

"No!" He shouted adamantly. "Never!"

She visibly relaxed and cautiously moved into the kitchen, careful to avoid him. She snatched her drink, and sniffed it cautiously. Her blue eyes narrowed in on him as she took a small sip. America waited, staring at him.

"Where did you ever get such a crazy idea?" He asked, still rather embarrassed by the whole situation.

She shuffled on her feet uncomfortably.

"France." She muttered angrily.

Canada was nearly taken by an intense urge to bang his head against a wall. Any wall, so that he might forget this terrible night.

"What did he say?" He asked, not really wanting to know, but America seemed rather perturbed, and his kind nature would not allow him to ignore her distress. Though he desperately, desperately, wanted to.

She puffed up her cheeks, and mumbled something.

"What?" He asked again, feeling slightly distressed himself.

"He said," she snarled into the mug, "that when I'm someone's 'wife', they'll want to... do that to me." She looked away.

Canada stilled. America hadn't been aware of that.

Her blue eyes locked with his.

"This is the part," she said acerbically, "where you tell me France was lying."

He cleared his throat and looked at her mug.

"More hot chocolate?" He asked politely and went back for more mix.

"Canada?"

"Canada!" She shouted angrily.

"Hm. Out of marshmallows, I'll go get more." He said congenially before beating a hasty retreat out the door.

America glared at the main entrance before slamming her mug down and locking herself back in the bathroom.

She wasn't coming out.

OoOoOo

Her boss made her come out. He called and called until America couldn't take the noise any longer. He threatened to untie her with the next person that sent him a contract. She'd agreed instantly to come out. Canada had left her food in the hallway, and she waited until she was certain he was gone before taking it.

She'd been stewing for a few days.

She decided to believe Sweden, though she still didn't trust France worth a damn.

Maybe... maybe she should ask England? He'd tell her the truth. Wouldn't he.

She flipped open her phone and sent him a quick message.

'_England? You awake?'_

She waited patiently, lying in Canada's bathtub. She wasn't taking a bath, she was just lying here, feeling like she'd just been let in on a huge secret.

And, not a cool secret like with the aliens. No... this one sorta sucked hard core.

'_I am now. What is it?'_

She fiddled with the buttons on her phone for a minute.

_'Someone said something, and well, I need to know._ _Do you... want to sleep with me?'_

_'America, we've been over this. You shouldn't ask that question. It is inappropriate. And who the bloody hell said that?'_ She could almost hear his anger from here.

She bit her bottom lip and contemplated what to say next. She supposed she should put it the same way France did.

'_No, I mean. Do you want to have sex?'_

There was nothing for a few minutes. Maybe he'd gotten confused.

'_With me?_' She clarified just in case he didn't understand.

'_Is this France?'_ His text read.

'_No.'_

_'Prove it, you imposter.'_

_'Iggy, I will slap you so hard your freaky things won't recognize you.'_ She typed back quickly. The nerve of this guy. Here she was asking a serious question and he was treating it like a joke.

What was he going on about anyway? Of course it was her. Did France ask those questions to England? Oh dear lord. All she could see was two bananas and it burned.

_'...America?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I have to admit I am surprised. What brought this on?'_

_'Well, I learned that apparently, when I am someone's 'wife' they will want to have sex with me.' _ She explained frankly.

His reply came quickly._ 'Where, exactly, did you learn about this?'_

Well that one was easy to answer.

_'France.'_

A minute crawled by as she waited for him to reply.

_'I see. Did he tell you that I wanted to have intimate relations with you?'_

_'I'm not sure. He just used the word 'sex' and a bunch of anatomy parts with strange positions.'_

She waited. And waited. And waited, until she wondered if he'd fallen asleep. He still hadn't answered her question. How was she supposed to know if France was telling the truth?

_'Iggy, you there_?'

There was no answer. Well, that would make the next world meeting horrendously awkward. Maybe she would just skip it.

Yeah.

Or she cold just ask someone else, for their opinion. But the question was blaring inside her skull.

Who did she ask?

OoOoOo

**Translations.**

**Bonjour mon petit chou**: Hello my little cabbage.


	19. Chapter 19

**I actually do not have a preference at this point. So, yeah. However, I would like to lean more toward a rare paring as they are hard to find.**

**Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for reading!**

**Rated M. I own nothing.**

OoOoOo

Estonia was more than a little confused. He showed up at America's home, because she wasn't answering his calls or e-mails and he had a great deal of items to go over with her. They could rock the technological world because they both had vied for NATO. If they combined their efforts, their advances could revolutionize the modern world.

So, for all his intelligence, he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Because, it looked for all the world like there was an alien standing in America's slightly charred kitchen.

"Uh..." He said, staring in through the window.

" _Idikas_," The gray being said before giving a rude gesture.

That... that hadn't really happened, right? Estonia's hand shook as he adjusted his glasses. When he peeked up again, the gray thing was gone.

He must be going crazy.

OoOoOo

Southern Italy was certainly not in the mood for interruptions. He was busily attempting to cultivate his tomatoes properly when America came tromping in his garden.

Oh great, now he had to deal with his brother's conquest. She'd obviously come back for more, because Italians did have such an extensive reputation as lovers.

Southern Italy tried to clean his hands off quickly by brushing them along his pants. He put on his best smile. Though he was rather annoyed, America was a woman. His nature wouldn't allow him to be anything but respectful. He'd open the damn door for her and pull out a chair at a restaurant, if that's what she wanted.

"Italy?" America called quietly, well, for her at least. It might have been a normal volume for someone else.

"Yes, America?" He said, giving her a charming smile.

Her blue eyes landed on him, and Southern Italy couldn't help his urge to flirt rise to his thoughts. Her blonde hair was rather pretty in the sun and she gave him a sweet smile. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

Southern Italy rather liked her looking at him. He gave his best lurid look.

"Have you seen Italy?" She asked, completely unfazed.

"I _am _Italy you-" He cut himself off trying to calm his famous temper. There was a lady present. A highly idiotic lady, but a lady none the less. "I am Italy."

America blushed and Southern Italy couldn't understand what was going on. Her blue eyes were wide and a little nervous. She twiddled with her fingers, not nearly as boastful and cocky as she usually was.

He had several images going through his head at the moment which were largely the fault of Spain. However, he'd been forced to listen to that bastard for hours over how America rebuffed him. That made him smile slightly. Now he was alone with the female nation that had slept with his brother.

It was slightly awkward.

"What?" He asked, growing impatient. "What is it?"

"Is...is Northern Italy around?" She asked, staying away from him, and looking around the garden.

"He's with Germany," Southern Italy replied, growing confused. America was eyeing him like he was about to attack her.

What the hell had his idiot of a brother done? America seemed nervous and fidgeting, she merely nodded. She didn't challenge him to another eating contest, or insist that he come keep her company. He took a step forward, wondering if he should comfort her.

He did not quite know how to do that, but he would make the attempt.

Before he knew what to think, he was staring down the barrel of a gun. Her blue eyes hardened on him. Southern Italy stilled. America's eyes widened and she backed away out of the garden cautiously. Her eyes watching him warily.

What the hell? How could someone look so much like an Angel and resort to near violence so quickly. He muttered under his breath, and went back to his garden.

That was much simpler. His brother could have the crazy America.

OoOoOo

_Ding. Dong._

He stopped his conversation with Italy about his needed to continue to train even in times of peace, because war was always a threat looming on the horizon.

_Ding. Dong. _

Germany was highly surprised to see America at his door. Her eyes downcast and she was blushing without a word being spoken between them.

"America? I am glad to see you," He said honestly. He could cut his meeting with Italy short if she wanted to spend some time together.

America shuffled on her feet uncomfortably, he back was straight as she looked at him. In the chin? Her yes didn't quite meet his.

"HI Germany," She said softly, her blush growing steadily.

What was this? He leaned in closer, to inspect her. Her cut was healing nicely. Her blue eyes widened and she was looking back at him, scarcely breathing. Her lips parted and she made a slight noise of surprise.

She was enchanting, and embarrassed? What was this about?

"I-Is I-Italy in-n?" She stumbled over the words. Doing her best not to take a step back since she over reacted with Southern Italy.

Germany blinked in surprise. "Ja," he said in confusion. She knew Italy was here? Odd. He wasn't aware that they talked so often.

She laughed nervously. "Great," she said tucking back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Could I talk to him?" She said, continuing to blush.

All she could see was Germany trying to shove his banana in her peach. She was mortified. This was horrendously awkward. She stole a few glances at him, trying hard not to squeak every time he shifted. Male nations could control that stuff right? She eyed him worriedly.

Of course they had. Her peach had been so far unmolested. America wondered if maybe France had been kidding and Germany didn't really want to... do that with her.

She couldn't even look at a doughnut the same way.

She covered her face with her hands, mourning the loss of her love of doughnuts. This was a travesty of epic proportions.

Germany watched her cover her face, and he was struck by how adorable she looked. Her face was all red, and she was looking away from him in a shy manner. However, he was concerned why she was acting like this over speaking with Italy.

Was it possible that America was infatuated with Italy?

He felt a surge of anger at the thought. Italy was his friend but he was jealous of the very idea. He was torn in what to do. Honor dictated that he go get Italy for her. His selfishness didn't want to.

"Oh, America!" Italy called out happily.

America's head snapped up, her blush obvious. "Italy!" She said with relief.

Germany narrowed his eyes at the exchange. America didn't take a single step closer. He watched as she bit her bottom lip.

"Come in!" Italy said jovially.

"I... uh... could you... come out here?" She asked hesitantly, her head nodding to the end of Germany's driveway.

The tall blonde nation was instantly suspicious. Why did they need that much privacy? Was this a love confession? He felt his fists clench.

Italy nodded and slipped out from behind Germany, walking with America toward the end of the drive. Germany couldn't hear what they were saying, but America suddenly became more animated. She kept making a piston motion with her hands.

Italy was blushing and chattering excitedly. America was shaking her head, running a hand through her hair.

"...Kidding!" he heard when America shouted particularly loudly.

Italy was shaking his head, and waving his hands. He made a hip thrusting motion and America was staring at Italy horrified.

Germany could only watch with a blank expression.

America started gesturing wildly and then hid her face in her hands. It almost looked like she was shaking. What had Italy said to her?

Suddenly Italy jumped up and down, and tan back toward Germany. He stopped short of the tall man. "Excuse me Germany," he said happily and Germany moved to allow him inside.

"What is going on?" He asked, highly curious.

Italy did not respond, and he looked back toward America. She looked at him, blushed, and waved awkwardly.

Germany waved back slowly, uncertain of what was happening. Suddenly Italy burst out from behind him, jogging over to America with something in his arms. Germany watched as he shoved some sort of books at the female nations. America looked surprised and started nodding.

She got part way through one.

Italy started making a few choking and slapping motions in the air. Germany blinked. What the hell was going on? Suddenly Italy was pretending to hold a whip and started striking the air. Then he wrapped his arms around himself and started making kissing faces.

Germany turned his gaze to America who stood still as a statue. Her blush was gone and instead she looked pale. Her mouth wide open. Her eyes nearly impossibly wide. She flicked a gaze down to the... was that a magazine?

Italy continued to make hip thrusting motions and his tongue darted out a few times.

America shrieked, causing Germany to startle and move forward. She dropped the magazine in her hands and bolted. She was even faster than Italy!

"America!" Italy called out in concern. "Are you alright? AMERICA!"

Germany reached the end of his driveway, and looked at Italy questioningly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," the smaller country admitted. "I was just answering her questions."

"What was she asking-" Germany started to say, then froze.

On the ground were his private collection of adult magazines. Italy had just showed America his porn. Germany could only stand there and twitch.

Italy was content to chatter with Germany and repeat everything he'd told the female nation. Including Germany's proclivity toward bondage.

OoOoOo

America showed up at the world meeting in a full suit of armor. An actual full suit. Several countries could only stare as she 'clanked' over to her chair. She pulled it out and chose to stand, not sit. Strength wasn't the issue, it was the fact that it was a pain in the ass to get back up, and she wasn't certain the chair could hold the weight.

"What the bloody hell?" England whispered to her.

America moved slightly away from him. Her blue eyes stared resolutely forward.

"New look," she said, attempting to remain casual.

It did not work. Whispers soon broke out amongst the nations and Germany looked as if he really would like to talk to her. America whimpered internally. She couldn't un-see the images. She'd had dreams about them for the last two days, and it left her feeling funny.

She didn't know what to think about it.

She'd had to threaten France with bodily harm just to keep him from trying to 'educate' her again. She glared at France, who glared at Sweden. Sweden looked at him blankly, and France stopped.

"America," England said, clearly embarrassed by sitting next to her. "Take it off."

Her blue eyes widened at him, her mind kicking into high gear with all the things she'd seen and learned since last speaking with England.

Google had been a large and _terrible_ mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake, that had left her wanting to gouge out her own eyes. Countries did those sorts of things? With each other? She'd been fine with war. This not so much.

She couldn't look at a male nation without blushing. She stubbornly stared forward, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. As soon as this was over, she was scrubbing herself until her skin was pink.

Estonia was eyeing her oddly.

Germany was staring at her. So was England, and a few other of her potential matches. Hungary simply looked confused.

Prussia burst through the doors, and America turned slightly, her armor rattling.

"The Great Prussia is here!" He stated cockily, his eyes honing in on America. She did stand out, in his defense.

Several moments of silence passed before Prussia stated, quite loudly, that he thought America's new look was nearly as 'awesome' as himself. He also made it a point to tell her that at the next meeting, they should coordinate a head of time, so that they matched.

America nodded at the thought. That seemed safe. Prussia was cool and... not into bondage.

Her blue eyes landed on Germany and she blushed again, looking away.

Someone kill her now.

Turkey leaned over to her left, staring at her.

America felt herself stiffen in her armor, she wasn't going to say a dammed thing. If she could get out of this meeting, without having to talk much, she was fucking doing it.

"You look better this way," Turkey said, making himself chuckle.

America turned nearly murderous eyes toward him. The dull eyes combined with a toothy smile like a shark, something she'd learned from Russia.

Turkey yelped and moved away from her.

Her blue eyes landed on Russia, who was watching the whole thing with amusement. America blushed as she fought not to picture the commie bastard doing some of those..._ things_... to her. Ah! It was in her mind! There was an image of his pasty ass over her, stuck in her mind!

America turned around and left suddenly.

"America, " Germany called," The meeting is not over-"

"Not feeling well, dude!" She shouted, creating an echoing effect from inside her suit. She slammed the door roughly behind her.

She nearly toppled Holland and Denmark in the hall as they were just joining the meeting. She crashed into them loudly, and the Netherlands grabbed her quickly to righted her before she fell. She all but jumped away from him the second both feet touched the ground.

"Little one!" Denmark said after a moment, grinning at her madly. He had taken a moment to peer at her, making sure it was, in fact America.

She blushed and sputtered. "Have to go." She lowered her head and tried to rush past them.

"Wait up!" Denmark said, laughing. "I didn't get my greeting, and what are you doing wearing armor?"

"You have an axe," she pointed out as she tried to take a sharp turn to the left to escape them.

"Well, yes, but I am just that wonderful," Denmark chatted happily, easily keeping up with the female nation.

"Yeah, well, I'm more wonderful," she muttered, trying to take another sharp turn.

She almost knocked over Holland, who was looking at her intently. Gah! More mental images. So many poor peaches and doughnuts. That was at least a kinder thought than the real thing! She froze with wide eyes.

Oh no. She was becoming a pervert like France! It burned her!

She took off her helmet, glaring at the two males.

"This is all Frances fault!" She shouted suddenly.

The Netherlands blinked. "What is?" He gestured to her armor.

"Yes!" She snarled angrily. "This and that fucking visual aids. And what the hell is wrong with Italy? I thought he'd be safe because he'd been forced to be near France more. So he would know that guys antics. That little guy _looks_ so innocent," she rambled on. "But the things he _said_."

Her face turned red and she tried to get the hip thrust motions out of her mind.

Netherlands felt the urge to protect her. She looked so cute when she was furious. He wanted to figure out what she was even talking about first though.

"What?" He asked eloquently.

"Italy!" America shouted. "France! Hell, even Sweden!" She shook her head and clenched her fists.

"What about them?" The taller nation asked easily, trying to find the source of her anger.

" France said they wanna put their banana in my peach! Sweden let him tell me all about it!" She wailed at The Netherlands.

That was it? Sincerely? This wasn't a joke? She was upset that men wanted to sleep with her?

The Netherlands was so close to laughing that it hurt him, but if he laughed, her feelings would get trampled and he didn't want that. So, at least he had his answers. America hadn't done anything with Germany, not the way she was carrying on.

He had never realized just how clueless America actually was, that she hadn't figured this out before.

"Calm down America," He said in a soothing manner. "It's alright."

"How is it alright?" She demanded. "It is not alright! Have you Googled that shit? It's terrible. I wouldn't have even needed it, except..." she trailed off looking away.

"Except?"

"Except that Italy showed me all these magazines Germany had, and they were _awful_," America confided in them in a rambling manner. "Most of it looked painful, and the... the... banana was everywhere in the woman!"

She was blushing and trembling. "It wasn't just in the peach!"

Denmark exchanged a look with the Netherlands, he was trying not to laugh because she was clearly upset. He didn't understand what she was so upset about. The women in the pictures likely were not in pain, and he had the strange feeling no one had told America it wasn't meant to be painful.

Well, not all the time. However, if he went into pleasure-pain she might faint and then he'd have to explain why she was passed out.

"Hush little one," he said, trying to pull her in for a hug.

"No," America cried out in alarm. "I mean, you're nice and all. You are... but what if... you want to...?"

Denmark cocked his head to the side. "Well, to be honest, I'd _want_ to, so that part doesn't bother me. You however look like you're about to pass out." He commented with a roguish grin.

That normally would have had her laughing, but she just blushed further, hiding her face in her hands.

It was fucking cute. Denmark just wanted to take her home and keep her. It was so adorable. He cooed at her.

America was staring at him aghast. "What?"

"America," The Netherlands said, aiming to calm her down. "It is actually quite enjoyable. Honestly."

"Well," she snarled, "maybe for you bananas but what about the peaches?"

The Netherlands couldn't believe he was reduced to describing sex in terms of fruit. He had to fight the urge to toss a bunch of books at her, for a nominal fee of course, and make her read them. Ones without pictures. Or at least, not bondage pictures. Knowing Germany.

Suddenly she looked up at them warily.

"You don't want to tie me up, right?" She asked beseechingly to the pair of males. "That's not something you'd want. Right?"

The Netherlands flushed, and Denmark just gave her a mischievous smile. Her heart beat sped up, as she waited for some sort of denial.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" She asked, her voice growing higher with ever word. Her eyes widened.

Denmark shrugged unapologetically. "You might like it," he suggested with a wink.

"OH. MY. GOD!" She shouted at him, looking at the other male.

"Holland?" She asked in a shaky voice.

The Netherlands cleared his throat and gave her a measurement with his two fingers. "Just a little," he assured her quickly.

America felt herself hyperventilating. Her blue eyes wide and her finger trembled as she pointed it at them.

"Wh-what the hell?"

"If you think that's bad, you should see Japanese rope bondage," Denmark joked, trying to lighten the mood.

America turned chalk white.

"Japan's a pervert too?!"

OoOoOo

**Translations:**

**idikas: **Fucker.


	20. Chapter 20

**I thank you for your epic reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**Rate M. I own nothing. **

OoOoOo

His phone blinked at him, on silent. Someone was calling, but it would be incredibly rude for him to answer while France was speaking. They were addressing climate change again. He had several ideas for the subject, and it was almost his turn to present.

Japan gathered his notes, as France handed the floor over to him.

His presentation went off without a single problem, however South Korea disagreed with most of what he said, as did China and Russia. It was highly frustrating. He excused himself briefly and checked his phone.

One voice mail. From America.

Japan was deeply worried. America had called him screaming that she couldn't 'believe' him and how she 'thought they were friends!'.

He glanced down at his phone, confused. He did not understand what it was that he had done. His dark eyes widened and the only logical conclusion he could draw is that America had figured out his lie.

There had not been a bear.

He felt deeply ashamed at the lie, but the idea of admitting that he had actually lost his temper because America kissed Germany had been distressing. Now, he would have to make a formal apology to America.

However, as soon as the meeting let out, America having left long ago; Japan attempted calling her. She refused to pick up. He pondered that. Perhaps she needed time to calm her emotions? It was a wise choice for a nation that often rushed head-long into danger.

That would allow him time to go over his apology, and speak with her in greater detail about a possible union between them. She'd been rather excited by his counter proposal, he hoped that this slight error in judgment would not impede negotiations.

OoOoOo

Russia stared at Germany. Germany Stared at the spot where America should have been sitting. However, she had not returned yet. He thought she truly must not be feeling well. He was worried that she might have seen something in his magazines that could have caused her some... disturbance.

Russia's violet eyes looked at America's seat and he smiled eerily.

He moved from his seat and took America's. England stiffened and Turkey moved away slightly, discreetly trying to get as far away from the imposing nation as possible without calling attention to the scene.

Germany glared at him. Russia smiled back. The challenge clear between them.

Just so there was no misunderstandings when America became one with Russia, he was stating his intentions clearly.

"That is not your seat," Germany bit out angrily.

"Oh, it will be," Russia returned in a happy voice.

"America might return," the blonde nation pointed out.

Russia patted his lap. "Amerika can sit here, if she has the need."

"I doubt she'll ever have that need," he returned with a hard look. His ire rising.

"With little Amerika, who is to say?" He shrugged his shoulders, his scarf moving slightly, "If she wants to sit where she pleases, _I _have no reason to object. Do you?"

Germany narrowed his eyes at the larger nation. He was not going to be intimidated by the eerie smile of Russia, and his insinuations that America would willingly join him were ludicrous.

"She will not join with you," he stated matter-of-factly, recalling his conversation where America had told him she would 'never' pick Russia.

"If you are so certain, I will be happy to concede when I see her treaty of acceptance for your counter proposal." He leveled a gleeful look at the irate country, "What? You don't have one? What a _surprise _this is."

"You would do best to keep your mind on matters concerning the meeting." Germany retorted through narrowed eyes. "Strange though, I don't recall her accepting your counter-proposal either. How _shocking_."

Russia hummed softly to himself. "We will see, _da_?"

Italy looked between Russia and Germany, wondering why Germany looked as if he were about to leap across the table and beat Russia senseless.

OoOoOo

Finland had to coax her out of Fort Knox. Which was ridiculously hard to do over the phone, and she hung up on him more than a few times, but America had warned him not to physically come near the Fort.

When he heard from The Netherlands and Denmark about what had happened, it had taken all his will power not to beat France senseless. He would have yelled at Sweden, but he knew that somehow Sweden had taken his light complaining as a call for action. Though, now he did know for a fact that America had no idea what she'd been promising.

To her everything was face value, and unfortunately, for the rest of the world it was not.

And, try as he might, Finland couldn't be angry at Sweden for wanting to help. Especially when said country had taken to standing behind America like an absolutely terrifying guard. When he'd asked Sweden about his knew stance with America, the larger country had simply shrugged.

"S'e's Y'urs," Sweden told him somberly.

Finland had been forced to fight his blush over the statement. Technically, yes, he had found America first. However, it was England who'd raised her, and the fact that child hadn't been touched by France's straying fingers was nothing short of a miracle. Finland surmised that Sweden had been referring to America calling him 'Papa' lately. It did warm his heart. While she appeared to get in over her head often, like now, she sincerely did mean the title.

However, as sweet as all that was -and Finland loved his '_tytär_'- he could not believe how terrified France and Sweden had made her. Although, The Netherlands kept insisting that Italy and Germany were somehow responsible for part of this mess. And America insisting that she was never going anywhere near 'bananas', whatever that meant.

It still made his blood boil. These nations had made America frightened of her own proposal. Which, he still had not told anyone had happened due to a conversation between the two of them. That was really nobody's business was it?

When America had calmed down, he would sit her down for a very candid heart to heart on the subject.

For now though, he was stuck trying to inform her that bananas were not going to suddenly appear and attack her peach.

"America," he tried in a calm tone, "it's alright. Nothing bad is going to happen."

She gave a sharp laugh over the phone. "You're damn right it won't. I won't let it. The hero will _not_ be tied, gagged, chained, whipped, dipped, or any other freaky ass thing you guys do!"

Finland blinked in surprise. "...What? We don't-"

"Oh don't try that with me Papa," she snapped, "I know all about the two bananas crossing! Sweden showed me!"

Sweden did what? He showed her _what?_ Finland was clutching the phone in suppressed rage as outside his window birds suddenly flocked away as fast as they could in the wake of his menacing aura.

"And, why the hell would I ever, _ever,_ want to do that? It is freaking weird and not right. I would think it was some fucked up practical joke, but oh...oh no! Google never lies!" She shrieked into the phone.

Finland slumped his head onto his table. She'd went on the internet? No wonder his little _leidi _was so horrified. There was stuff on the there that made Denmark blush. Of course, there was also stuff on there he'd invented.

But, it was best no to tell America that. Wasn't it?

"America," He tried again, "the other nations are not going to suddenly tie you up and have their way with you. 

"You don't know that," she argued fiercely.

"I'm rather certain." He quipped gently. "You would fight like a little hellion, right?"

"Of course," she agreed and he could almost hear her chest puffing up with pride. "I'd take their fuckin' block off."

"So, because you are such a strong fighter. Wouldn't it be in a nation's best interest to get you to consent?"

There was a moment's pause before she started shrieking. "You mean that they're going to drug me?!"

"What? Where on earth did you get that idea? No!"

" So, blackmail?"

"I highly doubt it."

"What if they hold you hostage? What if they say I have to let them do that shit to me to save your life? Those diabolical bastards!"

This child watched far too many movies.

"America," He groaned thumping his head once. "No."

"...Coercion?" She said uncertainly, "Because there were these 'erotic stories' and they were almost just as bad. I showed the alien ones to Tony, but he got so grossed out he made this freaky blue _slime_ and-"

"I think you are over reacting."

"That is just like a banana to say that to a peach," she grumped unhappily.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that she should really start using adult terms if she wanted someone to take her seriously, but he just couldn't. America was obviously trying to sort through this problem the best way she knew how.

"You cannot stay in there forever," he reasoned.

"Hahahahahaha... fucking _try me_." She growled lowly.

"Wouldn't it ease your fe-concerns," he corrected quickly, not wanting America to launch into an 'I am not afraid' speech. "To talk with someone?"

"Maybe," America admitted grudgingly. "It only to warn them about the freaky shit you guys like."

He ignored the verbal jab in her sentence.

"Would you like to talk to a 'peach'?" Finland asked coaxingly, "Why don't you talk to Hungary?"

"Hungary doesn't count," America rejected quickly, "She thought she was a guy for a while. Then she went after Austria... so she'd like some strange _hybrid_ thing. Though, I suppose I wouldn't have to do anything with a girl nation, so I should just go with that!"

"Hm. America," Finland didn't want to be the one to tell her this, "some girl nations would still want..."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She shouted loudly.

He nearly dropped the receiver, as she single-handedly gave him a case of tinnitus.

"Now, now, calm-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She roared angrily. "Not even the peaches are safe!"

She started whimpering, and Finland was concerned that he'd made it worse. "Now, not all of them would want to... trade tastes... I suppose."

"Gross." America muttered dejectedly. "Freaking gross. All of this."

How was he supposed to word this? It was like explaining kissing to a six year old. Of course they thought it was gross because they were not mature enough yet. Who could talk to America about this sort of thing and be a woman who would give her unbiased advice?

America was just now patching things up with Vietnam. She had refused Hungary out right. Switzerland would shoot at her if she came anywhere near Liechtenstein. Well maybe...

"Why don't you go talk to Belgium? She would be able to calm your fears a lot better."

There was silence on the other end. He waited patiently, knowing that she hadn't hung up on him yet.

"...I'm not coming out of the Fort." She stubbornly insisted.

Finland thought this child would be the death of him! He smiled tightly, starting to feel his patience wearing thin.

"Why don't I call Belgium and set up a time for you two to meet?" He offered temptingly.

"Do I have to-"

"Yes, you have to come out of the Fort."

"Then, nope, I'm good." America insisted stubbornly. "Why can't she just call me?"

"Well, these things are best discussed in private," he reasoned, "and besides what if someone tapped your phone line?"

He was not above using her concerns against her, if it was for her own benefit. He adored her, but it was time for her to understand that sex was not suddenly a death sentence or being violated all the time.

Why had she read those erotic stories anyway? Didn't she know what kind of people sat at their computer, with a cup of coffee in a blue mug, writing that garbage?

America gasped. "Someone could be listening?"

He could hear the phone rustling, and he had no doubt that America was not inspecting every inch of her whatever room she was in. This would take a few minutes, so he went and got something to drink.

"Okay Papa, I checked. No one's listening! Trust the Hero!"

He smiled fondly.

"America, go talk to Belgium. I will call you back with a time and date."

"I'm not-" 

"You will come out of the Fort this instant!" Finland shouted.

He heard her make a delicate sniff on the other end. "Fine. "

Finland let loose a sigh of relief.

"But I am coming out because I want to. Not because you yelled at me." She told him forcefully.

"Hm," he replied in a non committal tone so she wouldn't back track into the Fort.

"...Papa?" She asked, her voice betraying her uncertainty.

He still loved that she called him that. Finland gave her his full attention. "Yes?"

"It...it doesn't hurt... right?" She sounded small and confused. Just like an innocent.

"No, America," He told her gently, "it isn't supposed to hurt."

She gave a shaky laugh. "Good. Good. Because I didn't want to think that Sweden had... hurt you. 'Cause you know...I didn't know and stuff. And, I would've protected you..." She trailed off.

He was torn between how adorable it was that she was concerned, and utterly mortified that she'd brought up his sex-life with Sweden. He was blushing, trying not to go over and scream at Sweden in his head. He would have to talk with the imposing nation.

"Just talk to Belgium. I'll call you back." He said tiredly.

"Kay." She said quietly.

"America?" He said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Get out of the Fort." He commanded without skipping a beat.

"I'm fucking going already!" She snarled as she hung up the phone on him.

OoOoOo

Prussia was bored. America had left the meeting early, then he was stuck trying to find her in the hallways, because in a suit of armor; she shouldn't have been able to get far.

However, she had. So he wandered around for a while seeing if he would come across her. She'd said she was sick.

That was _unawesome_, being sick. So he would forgive her rushing out of the meeting, because he was the Great Prussia.

He stealthily looked around, and went back through some of their text messages. She'd been talking with him fairly frequently until a week ago. He had forgotten that she'd agreed to go out with him again. His face flushed a bit as he remembered America giving him that kiss.

Prussia grinned fondly in recollection. He decided that it would be alright for him to send her another message. He wouldn't send more than one. He was _Prussia._ However, he could arrange for them to get together later in the week.

_'We will go to dinner Saturday_,' he sent, '_if you're feeling better. My awesomeness refuses to catch your germs.'_

And he pretended not to be impatient waiting for her reply. So he got up, looked out the window, and then grew bored of that. Prussia tapped his fingers on the table, to his former anthem. Prussia decided he should get some more work done. There had to be some peon somewhere that needed his awesome approval.

He was going through e-mails on his computer when he heard it, and he stilled.

His phone gave a melodious chiming sound and he nearly toppled the chair over as he pushed back to move quickly-he was not dashing- to grab it off the table.

It was from America.

_'Prussia dude_, _I'm on my way to Belgium. Not really happy about it, but I think I can be free Saturday.'_

Hm, no winky or kissy faces. Maybe America really wasn't feeling well. Because she would at least do an emoticon, right? Girls loved that stuff. Prussia wasn't certain. She'd used some in the past.

'_Are you feeling better?'_

_'Yes and no. By the way, watch out for Italy.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Don't ask.'_

_'I already did.'_

_'Huh. Oh, I guess you did. Just trust me dude. It opens up a whole can of worms.'_

Why would he want worms? And, when did America start putting worms in a can? That was a strange hobby. Oh well, he had beating up Austria for a past time.

'_So, Saturday?' _ He hinted again.

'_You, me and paintball?' _America replied and he could practically see her mischievous smile.

Fuck! She was awesome!

'_You're going to lose to the my awesomeness.'_

He waited, red eyes glowing with excitement,

'_Yeah right. Just don't cry when I beat you like Romania. And... come at me bro!'_

He intended to give it his all. He really did like America.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Rated M. I own nothing. **

OoOoOo

Frankly she was growing concerned. When Finland had told her she needed to talk with America, the other female nation had practically screamed at Belgium that absolutely no fruit or magazines were allowed.

She didn't understand what that was all about, but she agreed readily and waited for the boisterous nation.

When America arrived, she twitched at every movement Belgium made until she was forced to sit the woman down and shove coffee in her fidgeting hands.

"Alright," Belgium said in a relaxed and mature manner. "What exactly is going on?"

And it was as if she had opened the flood gates. America rambled on about her proposal-which Belgium was well aware of-, about France, Italy, Germany's bondage fetish-but really, who didn't know about that?-, the Fruit-which was rather amusing to Belgium, about the things she'd looked up on the internet, and finally about finding out that most male 'pervs' wanted to tie her up.

Ah, well that certainly explained the woman's fidgeting.

Belgium pondered how to go about soothing the rather irate nation. America was a little worked up over sex. It wasn't that large of a deal to Belgium or all the other nations that had actually experienced it before. Frankly, she was amazed America hadn't done _anything._

"Really?" Belgium asked for the third time. "You haven't done any of it?"

"Really!" America snapped, sipping her coffee and looking as if she was about to make a baseball bat out of Belgium's chair.

Well, that would be problematic.

"Alright," she said again, still not convinced, "what is it you want me to tell you then?"

America blushed, and chugged the rest of her coffee. Obviously stalling as she then jammed the cup back on the table.

"Can I have some more?" She asked with a nervous expression.

"Yes," Belgium answered politely and went to get the pot. She refilled America's cup and waited.

America took her time putting in her sugar and cream. The brown haired nation smiled at the child-like pouting America was displaying.

"I...," America started unsurely as Belgium listened attentively, "I... don't want to do that with another nation." She admitted quietly.

Belgium shrugged. "Then don't."

Really, it was not that hard to say 'no', now was it?

America lifted confused blue eyes toward Belgium, and she noticed that the younger nation was truly upset.

Ah. Well, that changed things.

"But France said, and Sweden agreed with him. So did Finland," she rambled for a moment, "that most nations will want _that."_ America trailed off with a deeper blush.

Belgium put the pot back in the machine and sat down at the table with America.

"Most will," she told her honestly. "However, that doesn't mean you have to right away," she offered with a small pat on America's shoulder.

The other woman looked hopeful.

Belgium continued.

"You can get to know each other well enough and give it a try after a year or so. "

"But...but what if I don't like it? Finland said it doesn't hurt, but what if it does?"

Belgium leveled a glance at her. "You have been through far worse pain than taking a dic-"

"Banana," America hissed at her.

"Banana," Belgium amended with a slight nod of her head, "in your... peach? Was that it?"

"Peach. Yeah," the blonde grumped unhappily, "I guess."

The brown haired nation had to keep from laughing at how put out America sounded.

"But what about all the freaky shit?" America asked suddenly.

"Freaky shit?"

"The bondage and stuff."

Belgium grinned wickedly. "If your partner knows what they are doing, trust me. You_ will_ want to do it again."

"What if they don't know what they're doing?" America rebutted with a worried look.

"Then it is 'eh', " The older nation replied honestly. "Not bad, certainly not great."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

The brown haired nation decided to spare the details to America on how that question could be taken a multitude of ways with each one having a detailed answer.

"No, not unless you want it to and the end result is what you are after anyway."

"What end result?" The blonde asked, confused.

Oh dear lord above. This child had managed to go on the internet and not read the parts about orgasms? Of course not. No. Now she knew why Finland wanted her to speak with America.

She hoped she didn't have to get out a diagram and show the poor dear. That might traumatize her more than the fruit. Though less than Germany's porn.

"An orgasm," Belgium said bluntly, watching as America stared at her with a blank expression.

"A what?" The younger nation looked ill for a moment. "Is that another bondage thing?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "It is what makes people and nations want to have sex."

"So... if I get rid of someone's orgasm they won't want to have sex with me?" America asked, clearly wanting the answer to be 'yes'.

"You cannot take it. Deny it, yes, but it is not a physical object." Belgium crushed her hopes with a simple sentence.

The next hour saw them talking about the details of sex 'from the eyes of a peach' as America put it. Belgium found the nation to be highly amusing and rather adorable. It came as a surprise when America told her that the Netherlands was one of her counter offers.

Ah, so her brother must have had some designs on America. Likely for business or profit, however Belgium couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have America as a little sister-in-through-alliance. Though Belgium and the Netherlands had never really seen eye to eye after their separation from Spain, when she had chosen to stay behind, Belgium did want what was best for him.

However, she took it as her obligation to instruct America on the facts versus the rubbish that was often presented online and in magazines. No, gang-bangs were not a common thing. No, she did not have to be in a three-way or orgy. No, the toys were not necessary to have a good time. Yes, the other nation would expect her to make them feel good as well.

Yes, that meant helping them achieve orgasm.

No, animals should not be involved. At. All.

It was tiring and tedious, however, by the time it was all talked out, America was remarkably calmer over the whole topic. She was not twitching as much. That was surely a good sign.

"So. Then... what do I do?" America asked her, on her fourth cup of coffee because she drank when she was nervous.

Belgium looked at her, expecting clarification.

"How will I know if I like them enough to do...that... down the road," America explained, embarrassed and trying not to blush to the roots of her hair.

Fucking France could have just told her all of this to begin with, instead of being a freaking pervert. Sweden might have just discussed this with her alone. It's not as if she would have overreacted or anything. She was America! The hero! Hero's weren't afraid of talking about things!

Belgium shrugged casually. "Normally you're attracted to them," she said honestly.

"Attracted?" America asked, slightly unclear.

The brown haired nation nodded. "You enjoy spending time with them. You think about them a lot. You get a feeling when your are near them." She listed off easily.

America sat back in the chair and pondered that information. Her lips pursed as she tried to fit that explanation with a few of the nations she might 'marry'. She was even more confused. She liked a few of them quite well. She always thought about what others were doing and they often gave her varying feelings when she was around them.

However, there was no way she could be attracted to all of them. Right?

"Well," she said slowly, looking at Belgium, "how do I know if I am _attracted_ to them?"

Belgium stared at her a moment, perplexed on how to explain it.

"Have you flirted?"

America gave her a blank look.

"Have you kissed any of them?

America nodded.

"Yeah, Denmark, Norway, Germany, and Prussia." She said after a moment.

Belgium blinked in surprise. Well, America might not be ready for anything else, but she apparently didn't mind kissing!

"Why don't you kiss them and find out?" Belgium suggested thoughtfully. "If you feel more for one than another, you'll know after you kiss them."

"Kiss who?"

"Whoever you feel attracted to," she reiterated.

"But... I enjoy spending time with all of them," she answered truthfully.

Belgium was unaware that by all of _them_, America was referring to all her counter-proposals so far. Not just the four mentioned nations.

Had she known, Belgium would not have advised America as she did.

"So kiss all of them, then, I suppose." Belgium returned blandly.

America digested the suggestion with a look of deep thought. Slowly, the blonde nation nodded. If she did that, and she was only attracted to one, then she could just push her boss for that union. However, if she felt it for a few, then she could take her time getting to know them.

Perfect!

Belgium was so damn smart! It must come from all that experience and such.

"Yeah, I guess that sorta makes sense. I could just pretend to be German for a little while. Yeah!"

The older nation was confused. What did the Germans have to do with this.

America blinked as she looked up at Belgium with a small smile. "Thanks," she said shyly, "for talking to me and all..."

Belgium grinned.

OoOoOo

The Netherlands was minding his own business for once, when his phone vibrated and he stared hard at a message from his sister, Belgium.

'_You owe me.'_

_'What are you talking about? I don't owe you anything.'_ He typed back, slightly upset. He wasn't going to pay Belgium for anything that he knew about. She hadn't done him any favors.

_'You'll see.'_

Her narrowed his eyes at the response. That sounded ominous.

OoOoOo

Norway was sitting with Iceland. They were enjoying a quite day on the hillside as they talked about current events and Norway continued to try and get Iceland to call him 'bog brother' without a rude gesture attached to it.

It was not a very eventful endeavor so far.

However, all that changed when Iceland looked down the hill to see a blonde-haired nation he knew very well.

"America?" He whispered to himself.

Norway turned his attention away from the scenery to watch with dismay as the boisterous nation waved at them enthusiastically.

"Hey dudes!" She called out, and it was all Norway could do not to point out she'd forgotten her armor today.

Iceland felt surprised that she was there. He hadn't been able to talk with her much at all, but she'd calmed the Netherlands down and he was more than a little glad that she had come to visit him.

If she wasn't lost on her way to Hungary again. However, he supposed he should simply enjoy the moment while he had the chance. He snuck at glance at Norway who did not look terribly happy to see her.

"Finally found you," she said with her face flushed pink from the exercise when she reached them.

Iceland wanted to make Norway go home. He did not feel comfortable with being around America with Norway around. It was nothing against Norway, it was just that America was smiling at him again and he didn't want a witness to know that he didn't know what to say.

He nodded to America who grinned at him.

"Hey Iceland?" She said full of her normal cheer.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Hold still," she said commandingly.

Iceland was about to ask her why when America leaned forward and kissed him. Right on his lips, right in front of Norway.

The two male nations froze.

Iceland could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and his hands shook. America pulled back after five seconds.

He knew because he counted them.

She bit her lip and looked at him, her head tilted.

"Okay, thanks!" She said brightly.

America looked at Norway, who was still and hardly breathing. He wasn't a counter proposal, so she would leave him be. Instead, she waved at him and left.

Iceland touched his lips as a huge blush stole over his features.

Norway finally blinked just as America disappeared back down the hill.

"What...just...happened?" Norway said quietly.

Iceland continued to blush.

OoOoOo

Denmark was having an excellent day. He'd just gotten someone to agree to buy him a round of free drinks. Therefore he was slightly unprepared when someone turned his bar stool around.

"Hey!" He said indignantly.

Blue eyes met his through familiar glasses. A bright grin on her face.

"Denmark," America said with a shy look.

"Little one!" He said happily, ready to tease her again.

America grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips against his.

Denmark _fucking loved_ this bar now. His eyes widened as he put the beer back on the bar-no need to waste perfectly good beer-, and wrapped his arms around America. She pulled back and looked at him after a few seconds.

"Maybe," she said more to herself than him.

Denmark gave her a confused grin.

America blinked at him. "Could you let me go?"

The blonde male grinned wickedly. "I believe the deal is _two _kisses," he said with amusement.

He lowered his mouth to hers and America didn't try to push him away. Her lips parted a little under his kiss and he took the chance to slip his tongue inside.

That seemed to bring her to life, and she pushed him off. Blushing wildly. Her blue eyes wide. Denmark had to keep from cooing at her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

He watched her nod stiffly and leave.

Fucking _awesome_ day, he thought as he turned back to his beer.

OoOoOo

She ambushed Germany just as he was walking out of a conference with Italy.

"Germany!" America called, hurrying over to them. "Hold still!"

He was confused by the last part, but his mind was slightly preoccupied. He blushed, ready to tell her that he was utterly mortified that Italy had showed those things to her. Germany would also make Italy apologize.

"Gut-" His greeting was barely even a syllable out of his mouth when America half-tackled him.

He stumbled back a step, his eyes wide, as she pressed her lips to his. Her tongue darted in quickly, and then it was gone.

She pulled off him quickly. A flush on her face.

"Oh," America said after a moment. "Definitely a maybe."

"Hey Italy," she said with a wave.

Germany was waiting for his mind to catch up with what had just happened as America turned and walked away.

"Wow! Germany!" Italy said looking at him with stars in his eyes.

"Germany?" Italy said again, noticing the man was completely still. Italy scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked after a moment.

Germany paid him no mind.

Had America just...? Had she...?

OoOoOo

Japan was getting everything together for his next proposal. He had sent America a polite inquiry to see if she was available to meet for lunch. He wished to express to her his regret for the lie.

Just as he opened the door to his office, ready to meet America, she was right in front of him.

He blinked in surprise, almost making a noise as she startled him.

"Ah, America," he said, readying himself for the apology early.

"Hey dude!" She said brightly.

Then she kissed him.

Japan felt the Earth tilt and realized belatedly that he had fallen backwards at the touch of her lips. His hand was shaking as he brought it to his face.

America looked at him quizzically. Then she gave him a kind smile.

"We're still friends, 'kay?" She said with such emphasis that he felt she must have forgiven him for lying.

Was this... an American thing?

"Can't make lunch, another time, dude?" She said as she was already starting down the hall.

OoOoOo

Cypress was having a peaceful day, he had kept Greece and Turkey from fighting for a whole two hours. He sat down, resting, as he waited.

America had called him, asking for him to stay at his border. She'd be by in a bit. He had readily agreed. As he felt the nice weather of the day on his skin, he noticed a shadow loom over him. He opened his eyes, just in time for lips to touch his.

She was keeling in front of him, on his level. She pulled back, looking at him.

Cypress felt his mouth drop.

Her blue eyes scrutinized him. Her head tilted to the side.

"I'll have to think about it." She said suddenly. "I'm not even sure."

America nodded and he watched her blonde hair bounce. She was then pushing off her knees. She dusted him.

"Okay dude, thanks for waiting. Have a good one," she said jovially as she ran back to her car.

He blushed as she got in and drove off.

He didn't understand America.

It was still a nice day though, and Greece and Turkey weren't fighting.

OoOoOo

_Ding. Dong._

Russia was quite surprised to have a visitor. He smiled, his usual smile and went to the door eagerly.

The last person he expected was America. Her eyes flashing from behind Texas. She was blushing and looked half-angry.

He smiled at her, enjoying her obvious discomfort. He knew she would come to see him eventually. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"I still hate you," she said, staring at him.

"Good morning to you as well Amerika," he rumbled out gleefully.

"Oh shut it you commie fuck," she snarled. Her hands twitching.

He was about to retort, hurt that delicate American pride, when she yanked him down with his scarf.

He felt the warm brush of her lips on his. The gentle pressure of her mouth and then she let him go as she stepped back.

"Dammit!," she swore as she looked at him.

Russia felt his heart thump wildly in his chest. He thought it had stopped doing that long ago.

She was slightly confused, as she paled, then blushed.

"You know what? I am saying no out of principle." She said quietly and left a stunned Russia in her wake.

"And if you burned my house down, so help me... I will kill you!" Her threat carried on the wind.

He paid it no mind.

Russia wondered why it was that she smelled like sunflowers. Was it is mind? Or was that the smell of her capitalism, which he still loathed.

OoOoOo

Lithuania had been with Poland when out of nowhere, America had run up to him.

"Hiya Lithuania," she greeted happily and looked over to his companion. "Poland," she said with a little less enthusiasm.

"Like... America," the smaller nation scowled at her.

"What brings you here, America?" Lithuania asked, trying to make conversation.

"Just this," America said as she leaned in and kissed him suddenly. Lithuania blinked.

Poland started swearing at him. Quite a lot actually. More than usual for Poland.

"Okay! Just like I thought," America said when she pulled back. "You take care of that foot fungus dude."

She waved at the swearing Poland and was gone.

Poland glared at him the rest of the day.

OoOoOo

Mexico was contentedly watering his garden when America walked right in and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

She shrugged and left, not saying anything.

Mexico shook his head. America really needed to stop hanging around The Netherlands. He thought she had tried putting a stop to drugs after the 60's.

Such a shame.

OoOoOo

"Bulgaria, stop crying," America said slightly upset, and a little concerned. "It was just a little kiss."

"MY INNOCNECE!" He cried out with tears streaming down his face. His green eyes as wide as plates.

America shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Do...do you want some hot chocolate?" She asked, trying to be helpful. She felt sort of bad.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" He shouted.

"I'm going. I'm going. Sorry," she mumbled as he threw a shoe at her.

Well, she'd just leave a card on his table on the way out. Maybe Belgium could talk to him too.

OoOoOo

"Ready for paintball with my awesomeness!?" Prussia shouted by way of greeting as he saw her coming up the driveway. He was a little excited that she was early.

America shook her head. "I can't sorry. I have to take care of something first.

Prussia seemed to deflate. "How unasweome," he muttered. His red eyes narrowed at the ground.

America walked up to him smiling at him widely. Good, he was holding still.

She kissed him, and Prussia's mood lightened considerably. When she pulled back he gave her a stern look.

"You only get back a little awesomeness," he informed her.

America laughed.

OoOoOo

Hong Kong threatened her with a sword if she came any closer.

America looked at him happily.

"That works for me dude! You are moving toward the top of the list!" The perky blonde said happily.

Hong Kong could only stare at her as America turned around and left him alone.

What? It was that easy? He hadn't actually meant to make her leave. Hong Kong pretended not to be disappointed. Maybe the sword had been a bit much?

OoOoOo

Brazil swore at her as soon as she stepped back.

"Nope," she said without much thought.

"You better call me!" Brazil shouted at her as she walked away.

OoOoOo

She threw herself at him when he tried to back away. England could only catch her as she landed against him. Their lips touching and he felt the shock coursing through him so heavily that he shuddered.  
>America kept their kiss going for a full five seconds.<p>

When she pulled back, England was blushing and torn between pulling her closer; or shouting at her for doing such a thing in the first place. Did he not raise her with better manners than all that?

Her blue eyes were looking at him and she appeared to be deciding something.

She blushed and smiled when she noticed he hadn't said anything.

"Maybe," America said as she adjusted Texas.

"Thanks England. Have a good day!" She said cheekily as she walked out his front door.

England put a hand to his thundering heart.

What the bloody hell did she mean by _thanks_? He was a British gentleman. His kisses were better than a 'thanks'.

Next time, he told himself as he straightened his tie, next time he'd be ready for America's sneak kissing attacks.

OoOoOo

New Zealand dropped his sheep.

America shook her head and started laughing.

"See you at the next meeting!" She called cheerily.

OoOoOo

The Netherlands was cooking in his kitchen when the door bell rang. He turned the stove off and set the pan on a cool burner. He was mildly annoyed, he enjoyed cooking. It took his mind off of other things and now he had been interrupted.

He opened the door to see America, and he smiled.

She must be feeling better about the whole 'tying her up' conversation. He gestured her inside.

"No thanks dude," she said with a nervous smile. "Hey Holland?"

"The Netherlands," he corrected, yet again.

"I need you to come closer."

"Why?" He asked, instantly suspicious.

"It's a secret," she said, lowering her voice and looking around.

He was curious, so he leaned toward her.

America kissed him, and he felt himself grabbing for her. She squeaked against his mouth, and pulled back. They stared at each other for a moment, and she flushed.

"Okay, thanks!" She said, ducking out of his embrace. "You're a maybe."

A maybe what? He wondered and felt himself blush as she scampered off.

She made him feel strange. In a good way, but strange.

OoOoOo

Tony had called her to tell her Estonia had stopped by. It made her think of the nation she hadn't had much contact with during this whole ordeal. France had told her Estonia wouldn't care for that sort of thing. She knew why the moment she rounded the street toward his house.

She watched him kiss Lativa as if his life depended on it.

Ah, well, that moved him further up on her list. America blushed and quietly back tracked away.

OoOoOo

South Korea stared at her. His controller in his hand, and a suit on-because he'd had thirty minutes before he had go to a meeting-.

America smiled up at him.

"Maybe." She said with a satisfied sort of grin. "See ya around in que dude!" She said as she jogged off.

South Korea continued to stand and stare at nothing.

America...?

OoOoOo

Hungary threatened her with a frying pan and Vietnam only looked at her wide-eyed.

Yeah... no.

America felt that she preferred male nations. She wasn't kissing Monaco because that was a little girl. Only France kissed little girls.

She blanched at the thought of France.

Just gross.

OoOoOo

Belgium locked all her windows and trained a gun on the door.

She'd heard that Finland knew about America's kissing spree. Honest to goodness, she didn't think the clueless nation would kiss all of them! It wasn't her fault, but she knew he wouldn't see it that way.

Finland was normally a very cheerful nation, but according to Sweden he was beyond pissed.

A pissed Finland was akin to shouting 'World War Three' and meaning it.

Belgium stated to pray.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you all had a fantastic day!**

**Rated M, I own nothing. In response to some reviews here are some hoped-for scenes. **

OoOoOo

America had just been about to kiss Chile, after cornering him as he shrieked for help, when she was grabbed roughly by her jacket and pulled backward.

She did not, to her credit, let out a startled yelp. Though part of her really wanted to.

When her blue eyes locked with the walking fury known as Finland, she became as meek as a new born lamb and waved at him as he kept her suspended off the ground.

"Hi papa," she said with false cheer, even though she was marveling how he had this sort of strength inside. If it had been her, it would have been instantly understandable, but Finland looked like her was force to be reckoned with at this moment.

Instinct and self preservation warned her to just shut up and agree with anything he said.

"What are you doing?" Finland asked in a voice that was so low America strained to hear it.

"Trying to kiss Chile to see if I am attracted to him," she answered bluntly, because she wasn't going to drag this out when Finland looked as if he was going to set everything ablaze with his eyes alone.

"And why would you be doing that?" He asked in the same low voice.

"Because Belgium said it was a good way to know if I am attracted to another nation," once again she only told the truth.

Something in the normally gentle nation seemed to snap and Finland lifted her higher off the ground until America was nearly above his head.

Hm. He did not appear to be taking this well.

"Belgium told you to do this?"

"Well yea, " America replied, "we had a long talk like you told me to. She and I thought this would be the best way."

"You," he snarled with parental rage, "are going to go home. You will speak with your president and go over the proposals. There will be no more of this _kissing nonsense_ until you have selected someone to properly court with."

"But, I like a few of them-"

"Then I will go over the candidates and have an interview process with them," he snarled angrily.

"But-"

"Go. Home. This. Instant." Finland said in a voice so calm that it made America shiver with concern.

Oh crap. Finland was mad. She nodded vigorously and promised she would catch the next plane home.

And, she did just that. The moment Finland let her touch the floor again, America was off like a shot. However, she would never admit that it was because Finland had told her too. She did it because it was time to make sure Russia hadn't burned her house down.

OoOoOo

For two weeks America went to meeting after meeting to discuss what union held the highest benefit for her country. She met with delegates, officials, advisories, and strategists. Her head hurt from how much still needed to be talked out and gone over.

However, she'd presented her list of acceptable candidates for a 'marriage' to her boss. Who had take her requests very seriously. They politely declined those that would no longer be considered, and went to the appropriate actions to ensure that existing alliances would not degrade from this.

America, so busy trying to get the gears in motion for the next stage, did not know what Finland was up to.

She was blissfully ignorant.

OoOoOo

The other nations ominously would forever dub it the 'Day of Reckoning'.

It was the day that Finland scared many of them for life with his eyes burning with a fierce protective sort of madness.

Sweden was behind him giving stern warning glances, which only caused some of the more vocal nations to quietly sit down.

"Anyone who is interested in America," he said with a smile that could have frozen the sun, "will kindly submit a form to me."

Several sets of eyes glanced between themselves.

"Why to you?" Germany asked, clearly curious.

"Because I will be helping America screen her potential husband. Effective immediately."

"I think America would have mentioned something-"

There was the barrel of a rifle trained on the out spoken nation in an instant. Finland made a great show of aiming at the heart of his potential target.

You could have heard a pin drop in the room as Finland flashed a heart-stopping smile.

"Were you saying something?"

"No. Not at all." The other nation replied quickly.

"Yes, I thought as much. The forms are at my table. You may submit only one request."

Under his watchful eye, several of the braver nations who had already submitted counter-proposals, stood up and went toward the papers at Finland's place at the table.

It wasn't until they had a chance to look around, without the Blonde nation waving a gun in their faces, that Germany noticed something that he hadn't expected.

Prussia was next to him...

Filling out a form.

And, then his brother looked up at him.

Germany and Prussia exchanged shocked glances. Germany hadn't realized that his brother had also made an attempt to ally with America. Which was slightly strange as Prussia had been dissolved into Germany for years.

Their eyes met, locked, and held.

Prussia drew a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes slightly at his younger brother.

"West? What are you doing?"

"Filling out a form," he replied in a calm manner.

"You tried to unite with America?"

"Tried? We are actually quite close."

"Is that so?"

"Ja."

"I think it would be best if you did not pursue this West."

"I was about to advise you of the same thing. _East."_

"You-"

"No talking," Finland snapped. "And no fighting over my daughter like she's a piece of meat."

The two male countries snapped to attention before returning to their forms. Prussia shot awesomely intimidating glances toward Germany, who glared back in response.

How did they get into a such a mess?

America would be living at her 'husband's' house six months out of the year, in accordance to her preset terms. That would cause some disturbance if both of them were vying for her.

The only sound that passed around the room was the scribbling of pens, and other nations eagerly trying to avoid Finland's unending stares.

Several moments ticked by, and finally, the tense atmosphere was punctured by a very jovial Dane.

Accompanied by his trade mark grin and hat. The same hat that America had worn to chase Norway up and down a bar in Australia.

Denmark adored this hat.

"Come on Finny," Denmark tried cajolingly, "surely all this isn't necessary. You know me."

No one dared move. No nation dared even _breathe. _

Finland leveled a glare at him that nearly had Denmark whimpering. And he was _Denmark_.

"Yes, I know you _very_ well," the normally calm nation stated, "you should be damned grateful that I am even letting you fill out a form."

Denmark gulped and nodded sheepishly. He really wasn't _that_ bad, He was all kinds of wonderful and happy. He'd treat America great. They had a long history of good will toward one another.

The tall nation looked around the room, and not many were willing to brave Finland in his epic protection mode. He noticed the Netherlands did not disagree with anything Finland said. The other nation merely filled out the form without fuss.

Huh, so he was serious then.

Denmark felt a flash of annoyance over that. However, he was not going to do anything about it right now.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Finland was now standing in front of him. Denmark was fairly certain the gun was aimed at some vital region of his.

He'd just finish this up and go home. Find some alcohol, and forget about the time when he used to be in charge of the nation that was making this a rather uncomfortable day.

Maybe he'd text America and see what she was up to.

Yeah, he'd do that.

OoOoOo

The knocking on the door alerted her. Belgium gripped her gun in mounting fear.

"Belgium," came a deceptively pleasant voice, "I need to speak with you."

She whimpered, and her hands shook as she kept the gun trained on the door.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Finland advised even though he wasn't able to see her, "you'll just make me mad."

Belgium bit back a whimper of fear. There was no reasoning with Finland when he was like this. She prayed to every deity she could think of as she kept the gun trained on the door.

She could hear his exaggerated sigh from her position.

"I tried to warn you," Finland said nearly cheerfully.

OoOoOo

She was unaware of what Finland had done.

So for her, it was business as usual.

Everything was going fine, honestly, until America spied a pair of eyes looking back at her through her bedroom window. Luckily she was perfectly decent and she opened her window more confused than upset in the least.

"Sweden," She said lightly, "you know I adore you... but why exactly are you camped out in my tree?"

"Pr't'ct'ng y'u." He said with a nod of his head.

Protecting her? From what? Squirrels? America blinked at him and looked down. She opened and closed her mouth several times.

No, she still could not find the words to properly figure out why the stoic nation was sitting in the tree in her back yard with an assault rifle.

And, what appeared to be a large amount of ammo in a hallowed out portion of the tree.

"Finland told you to do this, didn't he?" She asked, gazing back up at Sweden.

The male nation surprised her by shaking his head to the negative. Well, that was an unexpected piece of information.

Though America wanted to point out that she could protect herself, thank you so damn much, she couldn't really be upset with Sweden. He just wanted to help, and no hero could be persnickety about that.

"You want some coffee?" She offered with an indulgent smile.

He nodded, his eyes constantly roaming the surrounding area as he patiently stood firm against unforeseen threats. Like an ever vigilant soldier against insurmountable odds.

Sweden was more than a little cool.

"Okay, I'll go make some. You want some of those apple cookies form Ikea?" She offered, because she had some tucked away in her pantry.

He looked at her for a moment before nodding solemnly.

Yeah, she felt that way about cookies too.

America laughed quietly to herself and ventured downstairs to make the coffee. She hummed gently to herself as she had to keep from giggling at the thought that she should have built a tree house in there like she'd planned. Then Sweden could have had a fort, instead of a branch.

She grabbed a couple of blankets as well. It wouldn't do any good to have him shivering. Even if he did come from a colder country, America didn't want him uncomfortable. She waited until the coffee finished percolating and poured some into a travel mug for Sweden. She put in a little cream and sugar. Then she screwed the cap on tightly.

She wasn't sure how he drank it, but this seemed safest.

America grabbed the travel mug, cookies from the pantry, and the blankets. She exited out her front door, and stood beneath the tree. Sweden looked down at her with a blank expression.

"Coffee, cookies, and blankets," she said with a warm smile and a hint of laughter in her words. She started throwing the items up toward him. Sweden caught them easily.

"Th'nk y'o." He said politely.

"Anytime, dude, anytime. I'm gonna close the curtain though. I won't be able to sleep with you watching me all night," she told him honestly.

Sweden said nothing as he started to drink his coffee.

"If you want to come inside, I have guest rooms. There is more coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself to anything you want." America offered sincerely.

She then went back inside, closed her bedroom curtain, and got ready for bed.

OoOoOo

Her phone started to dance across the table. America blinked, slightly irritated. She had just been about to fall asleep, and now she was wide awake.

_'Little one! What are you doing?'_

She felt herself grin despite the interruption.

_'I'm in bed,'_ she replied, hoping he took the hint that she wanted to sleep.

Her phone buzzed again. No such luck. She yawned and read the latest message.

_'...Really?'_

She nearly snorted. What did other nations think she did every night? The tango?

_'Yeah. What's up dude?'_

_'Do you want some company?'_

America blinked at that. Her face scrunched up in confusion. It wasn't like she'd been watching scary movies again.

_'Eh. I have Sweden hanging outside my window. I'm good on company tonight.'_

_'Wait, what?'_

She sent the text again, thinking it had made a mistake somewhere.

_'Sweden is there?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Huh. Where exactly? Because I could just come through the front door.'_

_'You could, but by the time you got here it would be morning And I am not giving you free booze all night again. Last time I had to pry you off the floor.'_

It had been more than a little amusing, but she wasn't going to tell him that right now.

_'...Little one, you are so adorably clueless.'_

_'Is this a banana thing?'_

_'There is a possibility.'_

_'I'm going to sleep, ya pervert.'_ She sent with a blush staining her cheeks.

_'Now, now, I'm just a pervert for you.'_

_'Is that supposed to make me feel better?'_

_"Depends. Is it working?'_

_'Maybe... I don't know.'_ And, honestly she didn't. It made her feel strange to think about. America was too tired for all this right now,

She nearly drifted off again, when her phone vibrated.

She sighed.

_'That's not a 'no', I'm hearing.'_

_'Goodnight Denmark.'_

_'Good night little one, dream of me.;)'_

_'Uh-huh. When I dream about kinky bondage stuff, I'll be sure to call you,'_ She hoped that he could hear her eyes rolling from where she was. Because now, thanks to 'reading materials' from France; she had even more things running through her head. However, Belgium had helped her get over her slightly less Heroic attitude about it.

_'Anytime, America. I'm serious. Day or night.'_

she gave a soft laugh, and rolled over as she snuggled into her pillows.

Her phone danced next to her, and America wondered what Denmark needed now. Her blood chilled as she read the next message.

_'Amerika? You are awake, da? I have been thinking about the last time I saw you_.'

_'How the hell did you get my number?'_

She snarled at her phone, though it proved ineffective.

_'You are forgetful. I had it before, but you refused to answer.'_

She hadn't given it to him! So the bastard must have bribed or threatened someone. She huffed a breath in irritation. She wanted sleep, not nightmares about Russia.

_'That should have been a clue for you big guy.'_

_'Are you giving me a pet name already?'_

_'Russia...fuck off.'_

_"Alone? That hardly seems fair Amerika."_

She could already picture his leering smile and she shuddered. Damn Russia. He always riled her up.

_'Fair for whom? You can go to hell for all I care, and if ya need, I can tell you several entertaining things to do on the way.'_

Take that you bastard!

_'You are so funny Amerika.'_

_'You are so psycho Russia.'_

Then she blocked him. Lousy scary country that constantly blamed her for everything, but made her stomach do that strange thing it did with a few of the other countries.

She wasn't even going there.

Her phone vibrated again.

OH FUCKING HELL. REALLY? America just wanted to sleep, was that so much to ask? All the other countries bitched at her for calling at bad times, didn't they realize what time it was in her country?

America peered at the newest text with some misgivings.

_'Hallo.'_

_'Netherlands?' _She typed out just to be sure. A gal could never be too careful when she'd just been speaking with Russia.

Never too careful.

_'Netherlands.'_

America blinked in confusion. She checker her last message. She had typed out 'Netherlands'.

_'I...just put that.'_

_'Oh. Reflex.'_ He sent back quickly.

She rubbed a hand over her face, trying to keep from chucking the phone against her bedroom wall. However, that would worry Sweden and she didn't need to do that.

_'Holland, it's midnight. Unless you are going to tell me something that directly involves world issues, I'm going to sleep.'_

_'Are you busy tomorrow?'_

_'Not really, why?'_

_'Would you like to get some coffee?'_

She'd need it if they did not let her get some rest.

_'Yeah, sounds good.'_

She barely even sent the last text, when another one came through. This time from Germany. America groaned.

Really? What did everyone freaking need? Right now? At this time?

Screw it, she would just call and get the conversation taken care of. She tapped his name, and watched with sleepy blue eyes as his number came up. She pressed send.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring_

_Rin-_

"_America?"_

She knew when he was a little upset, because his voice became clipped. Like now.

"Hiya Germany, look hun, it's midnight here. What did you need?"

"_I wanted to speak to you."_

"And I like talkin' to you too." She said honestly.

She failed to notice the utter silence that had fallen on his end.

"But right now, I'm in bed, cozy and ready to sleep."

There was a slight noise when she mentioned being in bed.

"_You are calling me from your bed?"_

America yawned quietly.

"Yeah, so... can this wait until the morning?"

"_Ja. Ja. Please get some sleep."_

"Thanks, and good night."

Germany bid her sweet dreams, and America was finally able to get some sleep...

Because when her phone went off again, she got out of bed, pulled open the curtains, opened the window and shouted 'Pull!'

She then proceeded to toss the phone as far as she could and Sweden -suddenly alerted by her shout- shot it out of the sky.

"Nice shot dude," she complimented and closed the window.

She sighed contentedly and crawled back into bed.

That was getting things done the good 'ol American way.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Dear Readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would like to take a moment to give a special thanks to the following people.**_

_**The awesome Roxy**_

_**XiangXu**_

_**Breenieweenie**_

_**Toxic-Wolf-Heart**_

_**CeCela**_

_**Aphroditie931**_

_**And all other guests/reviewers.**_

OoOoOo

America was playing with the creamers in the dish. She sat at a little cafe that she'd never been to before, but Holland insisted that they should meet here. And, because she could show up places and not be late, she'd come a little early.

The blonde nation tried stacking the creamers into a pyramid and then she was going to make little people out of the sugar packets.

But did the blue, pink, or white ones work better for this? Well, only one of them was really sugar anyway, and the yellow ones were okay to use. Ah hell, she'd just use them all. Maybe she'd make a little horse and tumble weed too.

She kept opening packets and systematically dumping them into the coffee that sat innocently in front of her.

Oh, if she used a napkin, she could make a larger building, then use the creamers as an accent or boulders or something. Hey! She could make a plane and use the creamers as the bombs or guns. That would be sort of fun.

Minutes passed by as she became absorbed in her impromptu crafts project.

"You okay hon?" The barista called over, watching as the mound of sweeteners rose in the cup.

America blinked, and noticed that there was no way her coffee would be drinkable with all the white crystals that formed a soggy hill in the mug.

However, on a positive note, she did have a really awesome looking old west/fighter pilot scene going on. And the horse was flying, with a what looked like a rabbit in the cockpit with him.

"Uh..." She muttered with embarrassment as she put a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed sheepishly.

"Do you want another cup of coffee?" The woman asked, hiding a smile, "I think yours is a bit... full."

America blushed, and nodded. "Yeah, please."

The woman came from behind the counter and took the cup and saucer away quickly. Her face bore a motherly expression. America tried not to feel slightly foolish considering she was a great deal older than this woman.

When the fresh cup of piping hot coffee was placed before her, the barista blinked down at her.

"Waiting for someone?" The woman asked, gesturing toward the -totally epic- scene of colored paper, napkins, and creamers.

"Yeah," America replied with a large grin. "I'm a little early though," she said by way of explanation.

The woman hummed an acknowledgement in the back of her throat.

"A date?"

America blinked, and pondered the question. Was this a date? Was that why Holland had invited her? She didn't think so. He wanted to get coffee, that was something she and Iggy did all the time. Heck, she'd gotten coffee with India and China before without the word 'date' ever even being mentioned.

"I don't think so," She replied honestly.

The woman looked at her askance, as if she couldn't believe it was anything but with America creating a veritable city of colored paper people.

"Okay," the Barista said indulgently, clearly not believing the nation. "Are you nervous then?"

A glance back at the paper on the table.

"No," The nation replied with a large grin. "He's a good friend of mine."

"Ah," the woman said in a knowing tone.

"What?" America asked, not understanding the shift in the woman's demeanor.

The woman smiled at her gently, the same motherly look still apparent.

"Well-"

"Hallo," a deep voice greeted from behind her. America turned to see the Netherlands looking at her, and then he glanced to the scene on the table.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

The Barista blinked at them with wide eyes, her face flushed slightly and she hurried back to the counter. She was at work after all, and now the gorgeous man would want coffee, most likely. The woman tittered to herself over how lucky the strange girl at the table was.

Though America did not realize that the Netherlands had the effect on some women. He had been known to be a bit of a heartthrob for other nations, and peoples.

America however, remained largely unaffected.

"Have you been here long?" He asked, smiling at the evidence of her antics.

The female nation shook her head. "No, I just work fast." She supplied politely.

The Netherlands nearly felt himself flush at the implication she gave, but he held his tongue, knowing she clearly did not understand.

She gestured for him to sit down, her blue eyes were on him and she was smiling.

So far, so good.

He tried his best not to disturb her... was that a horse flying a plane?

The Netherlands looked at her, a question on his face.

America seemed not to get his subtle expression.

"So, how ya been?" She asked congenially.

This was the hard part for him. With America he did not know if she actually wanted him to tell her, or if it was her polite greeting again. He settled for the latter and nodded.

She laughed softly.

"I'm glad you're doing well." She said, filling the silence between them. She reached for some sugar, for her coffee, and noticed it was empty. Her gaze swung to the airplane.

Huh... that took more than she'd thought it would.

She blushed and gazed at The Netherlands discreetly. He looked a little tired, but then again he'd likely taken a plane ride here not terribly long ago. She felt a little bad for not picking him up at the airport, but he hadn't asked her to.

Something about a trade deal prior to meeting with her.

America knew she'd be briefed on it later, so she did not pry.

"You used all the sugar, didn't you?" He asked with clear amusement.

She cleared her throat and looked to the side. "Possibly."

The Netherlands smiled at her, trying not to notice how adorable she was when she blushed and looked away. He didn't want to embarrass her. He wanted them to have a nice time. Without saying a word, he turned around and grabbed the container of sugar packets off the table behind them.

He gently set it down in front of America, who grinned at him sheepishly.

"Thank you," she said. Her hand already reaching for a white packet of _real_ sugar.

The male nation bit back a grin.

"You're welcome." He replied with a slightly gruff voice.

He could almost picture them doing this daily. Well, maybe not her making an art project with paper packets, but interacting. His green eyes watched her discreetly. She was a rather pretty nation, wasn't she? He thought so. She also seemed rather nice, most times when she wasn't preparing to brawl someone.

"Are you going to have anything?" She asked, smiling at him in a friendly manner.

The Netherlands nodded, looking at the menu from his seat. He really didn't care what they were serving. He just knew that a few other nations had tried this place and liked it. It seemed like a safe enough place for a date.

Because, well, he was trying to woo her with his years of experience. He watched her, pretending to read the menu some more, as America brushed her paper scene to the side of the table. She appeared relaxed and at ease.

Well, that was good then. After all, she'd kissed him. So it should not be awkward between them. Though, he was not ashamed to admit that he'd looked into what kissing someone meant to Americans. Therefore, what it meant to America. His culture was not as inclined to label things right away.

There were some obvious cultural differences. Ones he was willing to learn and understand, provided she did the same. America actually did not try to be abrasive as some people claimed. She truly was simply clueless about some things. It was rather sweet in a certain light.

However, the Netherlands was known for being direct.

"Have you decided on someone?" He asked catching and holding her gaze.

America blinked, surprised. Her face colored slightly, and she coughed.

"No," she answered honestly. "I haven't picked anyone. But I have made some choices on who I am not thinking about. So the list has slimmed a bit."

He nodded, knowing that Finland would be another hurtle.

"That is something then," he replied with a smirk.

She laughed and shook her head. "Go get your drink, then we'll talk." She said with a smile.

He stood, ordered, paid and came back to his seat in only a few minutes. The barista was fawning over him from a distance, and America was sipping her coffee. He felt the warmth through the mug as her inhaled the familiar, yet slightly bitter, aroma. Her coffee was not like his, but it was fine.

"I'm considering you," she said, after a moment. Her gaze met his. "I know that's what you wanted to know."

There was no point in denying it, so he nodded thoughtfully.

"It was."

She grinned at him, her face radiating amusement.

"I think you're pretty neat Holland."

"The Netherlands," he corrected absently.

He enjoyed the compliment, but at the same time he did not take them lightly. America, however, sometimes gave them out quite a bit. So he waffled on if she was sincere or being polite again.

He hoped it was the latter.

They sat and talked about a wide range of topics from the weather to nano technology, and he found that he greatly enjoyed just being able to spend time with her. There were some subjects she was rusty on, however, she listened to him as he filled her in on them. Then she laughed at how complex certain things were. It did not bother him in the slightest. Because she smiled at him, and he felt that he wasn't out of place or being too pushy.

Yes, he was still mightily interested in trading prospects, and financial gain. However, he'd been talking with his government and found that all the projections were excellent. it held the potential to strengthen both their currencies.

But she looked so happy, that it made him happy just to be near her.

OoOoOo

"And I have to pick one of them?" She asked, looking at him with a solemn expression.

It was all Finland could do not to roll his eyes.

"Yes America." He replied patiently.

She pondered his request for a moment, her eyes narrowed shrewdly at the blonde male nation. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning, and it was more than a little amusing.

"And, you're _sure_ Batman tried everything?"

He could hear the skepticism in her voice.

Finland rubbed his temples tiredly. He still smiled, in spite of his mounting frustration. Sometimes, it truly was hard to stay mad at America.

"Superman too." He added with a soft, and fond inflection in his voice.

"Huh..."She looked at the table and then back at him. Her blue eyes calculating. "And the one I don't pick? What happens to him?"

Finland shrugged, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

Protecting the nation he'd found so long ago that called him 'Papa' now.

"They... go off into the forest."

"...Okay," America said slowly, moving her hands around. "And then what?"

Finland blinked, trying to think of something suitable. "And then... they aren't ever seen again."

"They DIE?" America shouted with horrified and wide blue eyes.

"No!" Finland hurriedly calmed her. "No. No," he flashed a smile at her, "they just go camping...and..."

"Never come back?" Her voice was soft, and Finland couldn't help but notice the sarcasm painting her words.

He was really trying here. He needed to help America thin down her pool of applicants. Frankly, he was amazed so many had stayed to even fill them out.

He must be losing his touch. His violet eyes narrowed momentarily, and Finland made a mental note to train his military even harder when he got home. Fortunately, Sweden had taken a liking to his 'daughter'. Whom Sweden had started calling 'our daughter'.

Finland still wasn't too sure about that. He would correct Sweden, someday, when he wasn't faced with that never-ending blank look that still managed to make him feel uneasy. Even after all these years.

However, Sweden and America did have a special sort of relationship. America and Sweden did have lunch not too long ago. Sweden had called to tell him about it. It turned out to be a very one-sided conversation with Finland filling in all the blanks.

Either way...

"Okay, so Superman, Batman, modern think tanks, the military, joint space projects, medicine, reanimated dinosaurs, world peace, and Tony's tech aren't able to save the world from some unknown impending apocalypse. However, if I choose a nation for you to interview, the world would be saved?" She summarized in a contemplative tone.

"Hypothetically," She added as an afterthought.

"Yes," Finland replied sighing. "Just choose the first person for me to talk to."

_'Please',_ He added mentally. They had been at this for over an hour and he had yet to make a single bit of progress.

"Hm... okay." America said happily slapping the desk. "Talk to Denmark."

Finland frowned, his eyes narrowing at her suspiciously.

"Pick someone else."

The female nation blinked at him. "What? Why? You said-"

"America," Finland said quietly, "Pick someone else."

She blew out a breath of air noisily and watched him for a moment. America adjusted Texas and stretched to ease an ache in her back.

"Hm... alright dude." She replied sullenly, having finally chosen someone for Finland to speak with only to have him refuse it.

Honestly, some nations.

"Talk with Hong Kong then." She stated after a moment.

Finland nodded and jotted the name down. He promised to speak with the nation as soon as he could to help hurry things along for America. However, he knew that she was still in negotiations with several nations. Some of them had 'upped the ante' for a union with her. Finland did not doubt that the terms would play a large role in whoever she ended up with.

But first, he was going to make certain that they were a good match for his tytär.

She hugged him tightly as he rose to leave. America thanked him for all his help. Finland blushed with pleasure. She was such an adorable, if not tactile, nation. He patted her head and she beamed at him. He was always careful to avoid Nantucket.

As he made his way out of the kitchen, the computer caught his eyes. More specifically the screen saver. Which had some oddly familiar faces.

Finland froze. His left eye began twitching.

"America?" He called, proud that his voice did not crack.

She trailed after him.

"Yes?"

How did one phrase this delicately. He cleared his throat and looked at her sternly, but attempted to be understanding at the same time.

"_Why_,"He started to ask with his voice deepening a tad, "is there a digital version of most of the male nations dancing on your computer?"

She blinked at him, and then glanced at the screen with disinterest.

"It was something Hungary sent over."

Finland felt the twitch grow worse. He would have to stop and have a chat with Hungary, it seemed.

"Well, that explains why they are stripping." He muttered darkly.

He stared at America as she expressed surprise.

"Really? I haven't actually watched it yet." America said with a huge blush and wide eyes.

She looked over.

Finland wished he didn't say anything at all.

"Is that Germany?"

He whipped his head to stare at it a moment, before his parental instincts took hold.

"Oh. My. Gosh." America said slowly. Enunciating each word. Her mouth started to twitch into a horrified smile and she burst into a fit of giggles.

Finland placed himself directly in front of the screen, hoping to shield her eyes.

"No! Don't look!" He cried with a blush staining his cheeks.

She blinked at him.

"But... Sweden just came on the screen."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"W-what?"

He turned around hurriedly, scarcely believing that Hungary would ever even _dream _of doing something like that. What if Sweden found out? Finland tried to fight down his internal panic, combined with some ire at Hungary spending time making this _Trash._

Likely with Japan's help. Though Finland could not prove the last part. His eyes flicked to computer with growing dread.

Did he even want to look? No!

Maybe?

Well, to protect Sweden's reputation. He owed a lot to the other nation and they were still good friends.

Okay just a peak. Just one. It wouldn't make things weird between them.

He looked at the screen, expecting to see a digital rendering of Sweden stripping.

Except... the screen only held various images of cute and fuzzy animals.

What the hell was Hungary into anyway?

America started laughing behind him. He looked back at her, his cheeks puffed out slightly with a pout.

"Ha! I knew it." She said with a secretive smile, and sparkling eyes. "Papa."

And Finland still could not stay mad at her. Though he did make her promise not to tell a soul, and she readily agreed when he threatened to have her banned from every fast food establishment in his country.

He also promptly deleted the offending screen saver from her computer. Finland then called Hungary, to tell her he'd be visiting as America giggled in the background.


End file.
